


Danganronpa: Sixteen Despairs Of Christmas

by Rekrah



Series: Danganronpa: Global Games [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Christmas, Crushes, Death, Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Guilt, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hotel, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Investigations, Killing, LGBTQ Characters, Leader Of Ultimate Despair, Mastermind, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide, Survival, Swearing, Tragedy, Trauma, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Talent, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game, relationships, ultimate, ultimate ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekrah/pseuds/Rekrah
Summary: NOTE: This work is a SEQUEL to Danganronpa: Platinum Global Games. However, there WILL be a recap in the notes of the Prologue!Good day everyone! I, Monokuma, am back for another killing game! It's Christmas time and everyone's READY to get festive but why should I let that happen? This story follows another 16 students who are survivors of previous killing games! The protagonist is Gasho Ena, the Ultimate Reporter. He had only JUST survived a killing game, he is far from ready to participate in another one. How will he cope? Puhuhu.
Series: Danganronpa: Global Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526009
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> RECAP FOR DANGANRONPA: PLATINUM GLOBAL GAMES:
> 
> Prologue:  
> Lucinia falls in love with Talia.  
> Taneki becomes best friends with Ellenore.
> 
> Chapter 1:  
> Cormac kills his boyfriend Yusuke.  
> Taneki becomes friends with Kinnie.
> 
> Chapter 2:  
> Monokuma kills Whisp for acting violently against him, Talia blames herself.  
> Vanessa turns out to be an insane cultist and kills Joffrey.  
> Lucinia accepts that Talia does not want to date her.  
> Taneki and Isamu become friends.
> 
> Chapter 3:  
> Talia kills Naya because she couldn't take it anymore.  
> Lucinia covers for Talia due to her love for her.
> 
> Chapter 4:  
> Ellenore turns out to be the traitor and kills Brock and Freeman.  
> Monokuma announces that 6 new students will be joining the game.  
> Lucinia and Den become best friends.
> 
> Chapter 5:  
> Alys kills two of the new students: Cassie and Asahi.  
> Alys tries to kill herself during the trial.  
> The original students fight on in honour of Alys.
> 
> Chapter 6:  
> Kinnie figures out the mastermind's identity.  
> She kills new students: Kaitlyn and Ryou.  
> Masterminds: Den and Hisoka.
> 
> Survivors:  
> Original Students: Taneki, Kinnie, Isamu, Lucinia.  
> New Students: Alden.
> 
> Epilogue:  
> The survivors create a safe place for survivors of Depsair to seek refuge.  
> Lucinia leaves to explore the world on her own as she was too depressed to stay.  
> Alden decides to help people elsewhere, Kinnie joins him.  
> Isamu and Taneki begin a relationship and lead their base:  
> Haven. Where this story takes place.

Exhausted, I walked outside of the school.  
Suddenly, my vision blurred as green swirls took over my eyes.  
It feels like something was taken from me.  
There’s a strange… gap in my memory.  
It seems I’ve… forgot who the mastermind was.  
I continued walking from the school, leaving behind the hellish place where all fifteen of my friends died. I was the only survivor.  
But the mastermind, I forgot who it was.  
Maybe now that I’m outside, someone from Ultimate Despair wiped my memory so I couldn’t tell people? 

Wait, how am I the only survivor?

Did… did I kill someone? Did I get away with it? 

Suddenly, I collapsed.

I don’t know how much time passed, but I woke up to three people.  
One had a hunting rifle, one with a bow and one with a knife.  
They were carrying me to a helicopter.  
-  
Man With The Hunting Rifle  
Thanks for coming along with us this time. It’s nice to see you both.

Man With A Knife  
It’s fine, how are you all over at Haven?

Man With The Hunting Rifle  
It’s all good. Taneki’s Ultimate Researchers are really cracking down on something

Woman With A Bow  
Oh really? - Wait, the survivor is awake.

Me  
W-Who are you people?

Man With A Knife  
My name is Alden. The girl is Kinnie and that man is Isamu. We’re here to transport you to a safe place called Haven.

Isamu  
We heard of a killing game going on here.

Kinnie  
We arrived and found you on the floor. What’s your name?

Me  
G-Gasho… Gasho Ena. I’m the Ultimate Reporter.

Alden  
Are you the only survivor?

Gasho Ena  
Yes…

Isamu  
Kinnie and Alden are from a different base so they’ll be leaving soon. We’re taking you to Haven. That’s where I work.  
-  
Haven? I’ve heard of that place before… And that name they mentioned: Taneki. It rings a bell. 

The helicopter lifted off.  
After a few hours, we landed at Haven.

The leader came out with a huge smile on her face. She ran up to Isamu and kissed him, then hugged Kinnie and Alden tightly.  
-  
Alden  
LUCKY TAG IN TANEKI!

Taneki  
LUCKY TAG IN ALDEN!

Kinnie  
It’s wonderful to see you again Taneki.

Taneki  
You too! It’s been over a year! 

Isamu  
I’m glad you accepted to go on that killing game raid with us.

Alden  
I’m just happy we were lucky enough to work something out. Our people don’t like us wasting the helicopter’s fuel. 

Taneki  
I’m shocked you were able to find a working helicopter! I’m jealous, Haven would worship me if I got one for them! 

Isamu  
Unfortunately, we only found one surviving Ultimate. The game was already over when we got there.

Taneki  
Damn it.

Gasho Ena  
H-Hello. You’re Taneki… right?

Taneki  
Yeah, that’s me. I’ll see you and Isamu in my office. Kinnie, Alden - it really was so lovely seeing you again. What about Lucinia? Heard from her?

Alden  
She sends us emails from time to time. She seems happy. 

Taneki  
Good.

Kinnie  
Well, we better be going.

Taneki  
Okay… good luck guys.

Alden  
You too.  
-  
Taneki hugged them once more as they got back on the helicopter. Taneki shouted ‘Let’s do this again soon!’

Taneki and Isamu lead me to her office.  
-  
Taneki  
You already know Isamu. He’s the Ultimate Hunter/Nurse.

Isamu  
Well I prefer the word ‘doctor’ but whatever.

Taneki  
So yeah the Ultimate Nurse. I’m Taneki, the leader of Haven.

Isamu  
She’s the Ultimate Lucky/Hope.

Taneki  
Ultimate Hope is just a-

Isamu  
Fact. We’re both survivors of a killing game, like you. How are you feeling?

Gasho Ena  
I’d rather not think about what happened. 

Taneki  
Who was the mastermind of your killing game? The Ultimate Despairs talk about the Ultimate Leader of Despair who is conducting killing games themselves. If we find out who that is we may just be able to stop the Ultimate Despair.

Gasho Ena  
I don’t know. After I walked outside of the school, my memory of the mastermind just vanished. 

Isamu  
Fuck… that must be because you knew who it was. The Ultimate Despairs didn’t want you leaving with that information. 

Gasho Ena  
I’m sorry… I had notes but… I think I remember them being destroyed in our last… c-c-c-class… t-trial…. 

Taneki  
Are you okay?

Gasho Ena  
No… 

Taneki  
Look… me and Isamu will introduce you to some of the other Ultimates. There are multiple hotels in Haven. You will be staying at Hotel D.  
-  
This is too surreal. I just survived the worst experience anyone could go through and now I’m in some safe space, away from Ultimate Despair? 

This can’t be real. This can’t be sustainable.

As we explored Haven, I noticed Christmas decorations everywhere.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
What’s the date?

Taneki  
Oh! It’s the 4th of December! I love Christmas, so we decided to go all out!

Gasho Ena  
Christmas… work was always busy around then. I could never do real reporter work, it was always some Christmas stuff like interviewing CEOs trying to be jolly just to sell their garbage product.

Isamu  
You seem passionate.

Gasho Ena  
I am. I want to report on real stories - get to the truth.

Taneki  
Maybe you’d like to join our team in finding out the leader of Despair.

Gasho Ena  
I’ll interview the Despairs. 

Isamu  
That’ll be helpful.  
-  
We reached Hotel D.  
-  
Taneki  
Hello everyone!  
-  
Fourteen Ultimates looked at her and greeted her.  
-  
Taneki  
I’d like you all to meet Gasho Ena: The Ultimate Reporter.

Gasho Ena  
H-Hey. Does anyone have a notebook? 

Gentle Voice  
i sense a notebook to your left.

Gasho Ena  
What? Oh- weird.

Taneki  
Well, I’ll let you get to know everyone. Talk to me once you’re done.

Gasho Ena  
Do I really have to? I’d prefer some rest.

Isamu  
It would be best. We are trying to fight of despair after all. This Hotel is kinda dysfunctional too. A lot of arguments between a few of them, you could help with that.

Gasho Ena  
Yeah. Whatever.

Taneki  
Good luck.  
-  
I decided to talk to the weirdo who showed me where the notebook was.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey. What’s your name and what are you.

Gentle Voice  
i am shikha yubi. I’m the ultimate psychic. i knew this day would come.

Gasho Ena  
Did you now? I’m not much of a believer in psychic abilities. Actually, not at all a believer. 

Shikha Yubi  
that is quite fine, not everyone believes - but i assure you. it is very real owo

Gasho Ena  
Yeah, okay.  
-  
She seems so sweet and innocent that it annoys me. She talks so softly, it’s like some ASMR shit. I noted her down - ‘Calm and possibly insane’.

Ah let’s see. I’m gonna go disturb the guy peacefully listening to music through his headphones.

As I got closer, I could hear the music. How loud is he playing it?  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey!

Boy Wearing Headphones  
WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
Take out your headphones!

Boy Wearing Headphones  
W-W-LET ME JUST TAKE OUT MY HEADPHONES.. Hi!

Gasho Ena  
What were you even listening to? Sounded like some shitty dubstep. 

Boy  
It was! I mean, it wasn’t shitty but-

Gasho Ena  
Just introduce yourself.

Boy  
Sorry?

Gasho Ena  
IN-TRO-DUCE-YOUR-SELF

Boy  
Oh. I’m Tama Uta, the Ultimate DEEEEE JAYYYYY MAN! Want me to play you some sick beats?

Gasho Ena  
If it’s dubstep, no.

Tama Uta  
OHHH EM GEE, YOU LIKE DUBSTEP TOO?

Gasho Ena  
H-How deaf are you? Music THAT loud can’t be good for your ears.

Tama Uta  
Heck yeah music is good with beer!  
-  
‘Deaf and stupid - avoid at all costs’. This notebook is gonna be filled very fast.  
Who next, maybe the lover’s quarrel happening near the sofas.  
-  
Fierce Man  
God damn it, you stupid bitch!

Woman In Police Outfit  
Hey! You can’t call me that! 

Fierce Man  
I can do what I want, dishwasher.

Woman In Police Outfit  
If only I could just f-f-f-fUDGING arrest you! Once Ultimate Despair is over you’re going to prison!

Fierce Man  
I’m protected by Hope bastard. Even IF Ultimate Despair ends, I get a free pass. 

Gasho Ena  
Well you two are petty.

Fierce Man  
Oh great, the new guy. You getting nice and cosy with us yet? I’m Kenji Monterio, the Ultimate fucking Mob Boss. Fuck with me and you’re dead, got it? This crazy bitch is Rei Daijun.

Rei Daijun  
The Ultimate Sheriff! You better follow the rules young man! 

Kenji Monterio  
You’re delusional. 

Gasho Ena  
Well I’ve only said one thing but I think I’ve gotten quite the introduction. Thanks.  
-  
‘Mob Boss: Huge asshole’.  
But probably not a bad friend to have. Either way I’m just gonna stay out of his way.

‘Sheriff: will probably annoy you to death if you break the rules.’  
But, she’s kinda hot. Her police outfit really brings out her… lower half. Too bad she’s completely unbearable.

Speaking of a stupidly noticeable ass, and no not Kenji, I spot a woman with quite a large set of ‘personalities’. Probably fake. They’re so exaggerated that I’m not even into it.  
-  
‘Big’ Woman  
You staring? <3 

Gasho Ena  
Only because they’re stupid. 

‘Big’ Woman  
Hey! People looooooove these ;)

Gasho Ena  
That’s great. What’s your name?

‘Big’ Woman  
I’m Ume Toyo. I put the ASS in Ultimate Assistant ;) Would you like my room number too? <3

Gasho Ena  
Wow you really don’t give up do you? I’m not interested. 

Ume Toyo  
Ohhh don’t you worry. I’ll catch your attention some time ;)  
-  
‘Stupidly sexual, constantly horny.’  
Okay, Rei is hot, but this next person is beyond hot. God, please don’t be a dick, please don’t be a dick.  
-  
Hot Guy  
H-Hello.

Gasho Ena  
Hello, how are you?

Hot Guy  
I’m g-good. T-Thank you.

Gasho Ena  
You gonna tell me your name?

Hot Guy  
I-I’m Makuzai Orokana, the Ultimate Woodworker.  
-  
He could work my wood.  
-  
Mokuzai Orokana  
H-Hello?

Gasho Ena  
Sorry I zoned out a sec.

Mokuzai Orokana  
...

Gasho Ena  
… Are you okay?

Mokuzai Orokana  
… y-yeah.  
-  
‘Unfortunately awkward as fuck.’  
Hey, people can climb out of their shells, right?  
-  
Strict Man  
God that’s annoying as fuck! You remind me of the damn paparazzi! 

Gasho Ena  
Excuse me?? I’m not some dumb, desperate paparazzi, I’m a reporter! And what is annoying you so much?

Strict Man  
The note-taking! Stop that!

Gasho Ena  
And why should I?

Strict Man  
It’s creepy! You’re gonna be living with us and you’re noting shit down? Why?

Gasho Ena  
Because it’s how I work! What the fuck is your name and Ultimate ability so I can note it the fUCK DOWN!

Strict Man  
Ugh!  
-  
Instead of telling me, the man stormed off.  
-  
Drunk Sounding Girl  
Oh don’t worry about hiiiim. He’s ALWAYS like that! He’s Yoshinori Leiko, the Ultimate Director. Isn’t that right, Venus?

Gasho Ena  
W-What? My name isn’t Venus.

Drunk Sounding Girl  
Huh? Oooooh no, silllyyyyyyy. Venus is my venus fly trap buddy. He’s the only talking plant in the world!

Gasho Ena  
T-Talking?

Drunk Sounding Girl  
Yeeeeeeeess! Listen to him! Venus, what do you think of ol Gasho, here? 

Venus  
....

Gasho Ena  
Uuuh.

Venus  
….

Gasho Ena  
….

Venus  
….

Drunk Sounding Girl  
Good boyyy! 

Gasho Ena  
He didn’t say anything.

Drunk Sounding Girl  
So now that you’ve met Venus, meet meeee! I’m Azami Bunko, the Ultimate Gardener! 

Gasho Ena  
Are you… under influence? 

Azami Bunko  
Under the influence of SOIL!  
-  
‘Probably smoked some of the plants she’s been gardening.’  
Okay my ears are bursting, I’m gonna go shut up that screaming girl talking to that very annoyed looking guy.  
-  
Screaming Girl  
YOU CAN DO IT! JUST SAY “PIZZA”!

Annoyed Looking Guy  
Peesa, can weh not do thees? It joost happens to be that you language is th onlee one I cannot speek that well. I can speek everery other language well. 

Gasho Ena  
EVERY other language? That’s pretty impressive, besides, your English isn’t THAT bad either. It’s still understandable, how do you remember how to speak all those different languages? 

Annoyed Looking Guy  
Beecus I amm the Ulteemat Foreign Exchangge Stoodant. I’ve been to undreds of schools throoout the world!

Gasho Ena  
Hundreds of schools? Did that not get lonely?

Ultimate Foreign Exchange Student  
I was ablee to keep in tooch with the ones I liek. And I’m sure I am goong to liek yoo. My name is Hiroki Erity.

Screaming Girl  
Aaaaaand MY NAME ISSS Satoko Nani! I’m the Ultimate Matchmaker and I can already tell you got a little soft spot for TWO of us! 

Hiroki Erity  
How cann yoo possiblee even knoww that?

Satoko Nani  
Because it’s my Ultimate Talent! I won’t say who to avoid embarrassing you.

Gasho Ena  
Yeah I’ll test your skills some other time. Wow, I thought you two would be the most annoying but you actually seem to be the most interesting.  
-  
‘Exchange Student: Really cool talent, seems like a great person.’  
‘Matchmaker: Interesting, I want to find out how she knows what she knows.’  
I then spotted two girls. One was using a sewing machine whilst the other was… talking to her about her favourite dog’s personality?  
-  
Animal Lover  
And he’s sooooo cute! He’s a border collie who may be a little dumb at times but he’s very loyal and protective! And he. Has. Got. Floof.

Sewing Machine Girl  
I know exactly what to make!  
-  
After a couple more seconds of sewing, the girl stopped and took out a wonderfully made wooly coat with a black paw on the back of it. The coat was small, assuming it’s for the dog it would make sense. It looked like a biker’s jacket.  
-  
Animal Lover  
Perfecttttttt! 

Gasho Ena  
That looks pretty cool actually.

Sewing Machine Girl  
Oh hi! Sorry, when I’m sewing I really get in the zone! I didn’t notice you!

Animal Lover  
Oh hah, it’s the same when I’m talking about my animals! I’m Torena Ineko, the Ultimate Animal Trainer!

Sewing Machine Girl  
And I’m Shishu Shizu, the Ultimate Embroiderer.

Gasho Ena  
How many animals do you train?

Torena Ineko  
Too many to count! I train all sorts of animals from dogs, cats, birds, lions, elephants. You name it; I train it! 

Shishu Shizu  
That should be your advertisement motto! 

Torena Ineko  
You’re so right! Look at us working together!

Cheerful Girl  
Who woulda thought? Not me! 

Gasho Ena  
Huh?

Cheerful Girl  
Oh, I’m just walking around! Trying to join in on conversations! 

Gasho Ena  
Isn’t that a little… rude?

Cheerful Girl  
Oh really? I’m sorry! I just want to brighten your day! 

Gasho Ena  
Are you the Ultimate Nuisance? 

Cheerful Girl  
W-WHA? Man… You’re not very nice. I’m Tori… Tori Hiroyuki. I’m the Ultimate Comedian!

Gasho Ena  
Tell me a joke.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Not being able to be nice…

Gasho Ena  
Wasn’t funny.

Tori Hiroyuki  
I’m not using my good ones on you! I- Uh- Sorry! Let’s just be friends!

Gasho Ena  
Whatever.  
-  
‘Animal Trainer: has trained fucking lions, probably scary.’  
‘Embroiderer: seems harmless, just wants to make stuff.’  
‘Comedian: annoying but, I guess she really does just want to keep the mood up.’  
Last and probably least, the token emo. Well, he doesn’t look emo, he’s just by himself and seems to be ignoring everyone. Time to bother him! Hah, I’m such a hypocrite.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey!

‘Emo’  
Hi. You’re the new one joining our hotel, right?

Gasho Ena  
That’s me, the Ultimate Reporter.

‘Emo’  
Wonderful. I’ve always been quite fond of reporters. They help me get the information I need.

Gasho Ena  
Oh really?

‘Emo’  
Yeah. I’m the Ultimate Criminologist. My name is Akihiro Daisuke.

Gasho Ena  
Criminologist? That must have been a handy talent to have during the… the… 

Akihiro Daisuke  
PTSD, huh? 

Gasho Ena  
I can’t be the only one… right?

Akihiro Daisuke  
You’re definitely not. Others just have a better way of controlling it or, well, hiding it. 

Gasho Ena  
Thing is… I was the… o-only survivor of mine… But my memory of how I escaped was wiped. I don’t know if I k-killed my friends or… 

Akihiro Daisuke  
That doesn’t matter. You’re alive now.  
-  
‘Criminologist: Seems like a very intelligent and smart person, a good ally.’  
-  
Rei Daijun  
Are we talking about the killing games? 

Gasho Ena  
…

Azami Bunko  
There’s some prettyyyyy sad ones out there. The Ultimate Botanist Michi was killed… I really looked up to that guy. Didn’t I, Venus?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Well I doubt you guys saw your close friend get killed! The Ultimate Movie Star Brock was killed by some French bitch! I cast him in so many of my movies… 

Gasho Ena  
M-Michi rings a bell, I don’t know what happened during th-that g-g-game but… I know G-Goman was apart of it. I k-knew him. 

Taneki  
Okay guys that's enough. We don’t need to dwell on the killing games, okay? 

High Pitched Voice  
Puhuhu! Are you suuuure about that my old friend, Taneki?  
-  
Suddenly, my head started aching. I grabbed it in agonising pain and fell to the ground. That fucking voice!  
-  
Kenji Monterio  
What the fuck is going on, Taneki? We all know that voice! This is a safe place! A safe fucking place!

Isamu  
Sit down you piece of shit, we’re on it.

Taneki  
Isamu…?  
-  
Just then, a wall fell from the ceiling made of glass, separating us from Taneki and Isamu. I got up and ran to the wall.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Taneki you bitch! YOU HEAR ME??

Taneki  
Y-Yes! I don’t know what’s going on! This shouldn’t be happening!  
-  
Isamu pulled out his hunting rifle and shot at the glass wall - completely unbreakable.  
-  
Isamu  
The fuck?

Gasho Ena  
You took me here just to get me trapped in another fucking killing game?!

Taneki  
Gasho, please! 

Gasho Ena  
‘Ultimate Hope’ my fucking ass! 

Tori Hiroyuki  
Gasho! Guys! I’m sure this is just a glitch or something! 

Shikha Yubi  
i sense a great danger - taneki, isamu, behind you.  
-  
Taneki and Isamu turned around to see a bunch of Ultimate Despairs flooding in with… that… fucking… bear.  
-  
Monokuma  
Puhu! Long time no see guys!

Isamu  
Taneki, I’m going to have to shoot these.

Taneki  
Isamu, no! We can’t just kill them!

Isamu  
You haven’t seen what’s out there, Taneki! They aren’t people!  
-  
With that, Isamu aimed the rifle at one of the Despairs and shot. Blood squirting out of their neck. Another Despair pulled out a pistol and shot Isamu twice in the side.  
-  
Taneki  
Isamu!  
-  
She ran up to his body, lying on the ground.  
-  
Taneki  
Monokuma!

Monokuma  
I said keep them alive dammit! 

Taneki  
Save him!  
-  
Then, the glass wall was covered and Monokuma appeared on our side.  
-  
Monokuma  
Don’t worry! They can still see us, we just can’t see or hear them! 

Tama Uta  
THIS IS NOT GROOVY!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho, are you okay?

Gasho Ena  
… g-wa-d-b-a-w-r-v-a-s-d-

Kenji Monterio  
You made him sound like fucking Hiroki!

Hiroki Erity  
Screw yoo, there’s biggr prooblems now!

Mokuzai Orokana  
This has gotta be a joke, right?

Ume Toyo  
Whoever is controlling Monokuma, why don’t you get down and dirty with me instead of trying to kill me ;)

Monokuma  
What an offer! But no! Hello everyone! I know you’re all familiar with me! Oh Rei, you didn’t hurt a single soul but you followed every one of my rules! Torena! I’m still scared of that tiger you had! I’m sorry for killing it.

Torena Ineko  
I hate you!

Monokuma  
Puhuhu! With that attitude, I take back my apology! Oh my is that Akihiro! 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Don’t you talk to me.

Monokuma  
You solved every case! You were the one that figured out who your mastermind was! But unfortunately for Taneki, that mastermind wasn’t the Leader of Despair. But here’s the plot twist bomb! The Leader of Despair is one of you!

Gasho Ena  
S-So, whoever YOU are… you’re the one w-who… wiped my memory… BECAUSE I KNEW WHO IT WAS! 

Monokuma  
Indeed, indeed!

Gasho Ena  
SO ONE OF YOU FUCKS PUT ME THROUGH THAT?!

Satoko Nani  
Now, now! He could be bluffing! 

Monokuma  
Puhuhu! Well, let’s all cut to the chase! You all know the rules. You’ve all been in a killing game, you know what to do and what not to do. It is currently the 4th of December! This killing game will be wrapped up on Christmas day! And by that I mean, if there’s no winner then I’ll just kill you all on Christmas! 

Tama Uta  
BUT ‘TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY! FALALALALA-LALALALA!

Monokuma  
Woo! After that, I need a break! You all talk about what just happened whilst I get myself a drink! 

Gasho Ena  
Fuck this.

Azami Bunko  
What are we gonna dooooo? Venus, tell meeee! 

Shishu Shizu  
A killing game. Monokuma. Not to mention we’re surrounded by Ultimate Despair.

Satoko Nani  
More importantly, is Isamu okay??

Shikha Yubi  
he seems to be breathing… for now úwú

Kenji Monterio  
You creepy fucking bitch.

Yoshinori Leiko  
For once I agree with the hard man with daddy issues. What a stupid cliffhanger. 

Kenji Monterio  
The fuck did you just say about me?

???  
Haha! What the FUCK just happened?


	2. Followers: Daily School Life

Everyone  
Who are you??

???  
I’m Kokuren Shin! I’m from Hotel F, I was supposed to deliver a message to Taneki, they told me to come here?

Kenji Monterio  
Yeah well that’s gonna be pretty fuckin difficult now.

Kokuren Shin  
Oh.. well. Uh, it’s nice to meet you. I’m the Ultimate Puzzle Master! 

Shikha Yub  
huh.

Akihiro Daisuke  
I thought the Ultimate Puzzle Master existed in Taneki’s game. Talia, was it?

Kokuren Shin  
Oh but she was a fraud, remember? I’m the real one! Gasho!!! I’ve heard a lot about you! 

Gasho Ena  
W-What? You have?

Kokuren Shin  
Of course! I worship you! You are my lord! I love you! 

Gasho Ena  
Why?

Kokuren Shin  
You’re just super amazing!

Satoko Nani  
I see a maaaaatch!

Rei Daijun  
Okay, listen up! We have to keep an eye on both Kokuren and Gasho now that a new killing game has begun!

Kokuren Shin  
Hah… why is that?

Gasho Ena  
Because we’re the only ones you don’t know, huh?

Rei Daijun  
Exactly!

Shishu Shizu  
But how will we keep an eye on BOTH of them?

Tori Hiroyuki  
Do we really have to do that? Seems kinda mean…

Satoko Nani  
I agree! We should all trust each other and live happy, long lives!! Yipee!!!

Kenji Monterio  
God, you’re fucking annoying.

Akihiro Daisuke  
I guess we should split ourselves up into two teams. Team Gasho and Team Kokuren.

Kokuren Shin  
What a shame, I really wanted to be with Gasho…

Gasho Ena  
But why?

Kokuren Shin  
As I said earlier, you are my lord. You inspire me.

Azami Bunko  
Creeeeeeeeepyyyyy.

Kokuren Shin  
Creepy? Is that how I’m coming off? Oh shoot, I was only trying to be nice. I’m just a fan of Gasho’s work, that’s all!

Mokuzai Orokana  
C-Can we just sort out the teams?

Rei Daijun  
MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
You calllllled?  
-  
I quickly looked away and tried to ignore his voice.  
-  
Rei Daijun  
Put us into two teams!

Monokuma  
Very well! Go randomiser!   
-  
DING, DING, DING!  
-  
Monokuma  
Team Gasho has Ume Toyo, Hiroki Erity, Satoko Nani, Akihiro Daisuke, Tama Uta-

Shikha Yubi  
i sense that is next…

Monokuma  
-Shikha Yubi and Rei Daijun! Team Kokuren hassss THE REST OF YOU, DUMBIES! Byeee! Puhuhu!

Yoshinori Leiko  
Great, I got the freak duty. 

Kenji Monterio  
How do you think the rest of us feel man?

Rei Daijun  
Glad I’m not with Kenji!

Tori Hiroyuki  
I would be happy on either team.

Satoko Nani  
Me tooooo! Hehe! Gasho, you’re gonna become my best friend!

Kokuren Shin  
You all sure are colourful! 

Tama Uta  
Team Gasho gonna have a PARRRTAY!

Ume Toyo  
A party huh? Finally, a reason to get down ;)

Torena Ineko  
Azami, can I play with Venus?

Azami Bunko  
Of course!

Hiroki Erity  
I amm quit intereresteed to see the type of theengs you deed before deespair, Gasho.

Shikha Yubi  
but fellow students, you must be careful. i sense a great danger… but oh well uwu

Gasho Ena  
Huh? You can’t just say that and ‘uwu’ it off!

Satoko Nani  
I’m sure we’ll alllll be fine!

Tori Hiroyuki  
I bet it was just a silly joke!

Shikha Yubi  
are you guys forgetting I’m psychi-

Azami Bunko  
Ooooh I get the joooke! Heh. Heheheheh.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Haha, yeah!

Torena Ineko  
So where will each team stay?

Rei Daijun  
Both teams will still have access to the dorms but only for sleeping. As soon as you wake up, Team Gasho will head over to the cafeteria. Team Kokuren will head over to the indoor park. 

Gasho Ena  
An indoor park?

Azami Bunko  
It’s awesome.

Rei Daijun  
So Team Gasho gets the cafeteria, swimming pool and the bowling alley. Team Kokuren gets the indoor park, the cinema and the… weird room with the radio in it. Shishu, could you try contact Taneki in there?

Shishu Shizu  
Yeah, I’ll give it a go!

Rei Daijun  
Okay, thank you. But first, go to your meeting places!  
-  
My team headed towards the cafeteria as the others went to the indoor park. The cafeteria was lovely. It was quite fancy, looked like the place I got my coffee before a news report.   
-  
Tama Uta  
Now let’s get the music STARTED!

Monokuma  
Not just yet!

Tama Uta  
Huh??

Gasho Ena  
C-C-Can y-you just leave us a-alone for… FIVE MINUTES?

Monokuma  
Puhuhu! Feisty! I forgot to tell you your motive!

Akihiro Daisuke  
A motive already?

Ume Toyo  
Hey mastermind, or should I say, master ;) I’ll give YOU a motive to stop this <3

Monokuma  
Nope! Anyways! Your motive is… Despair.

Akihiro Daisuke  
What? That doesn’t make sense for a motive.

Monokuma  
It really doesn’t does it? Besides, none of you are Ultimate Despair so it just wouldn’t work!

Akihiro Daisuke  
…

Monokuma  
But oh well! We’ll see what happens! Puhu!

Satoko Nani  
Hah! We’ve won this time! With a motive as weak as that, how could we lose? 

Hiroki Erity  
I dont kno. Maybee somon reely is-

Shikha Yubi  
…

Rei Daijun  
What’s wrong Shikha?

Shikha Yubi  
i-i dont think monokuma is lying… i sense… a betrayal.

Hiroki Erity  
Who ar yoo sensing?

Shikha Yubi  
i-i dont know. its foggy. my power usually doesnt do this. whoever it is… theyre strong

Gasho Ena  
SH-SHUT UP! THERE ARE NO POWERS! IT’S FAKE!

???  
You should know more than anyone that it’s not fake.

Gasho Ena  
WHAT? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?

Hiroki Erity  
Said whut?

Gasho Ena  
H-HUH?

Ume Toyo  
You’re so stressed that you’re hearing things. I can be your stress reliever, hun <3

Akihiro Daisuke  
No one spoke, Gasho…

Tama Uta  
WHAT?  
-  
What the fuck…? Am I going insane?  
-  
Satoko Nani  
Gasho! Let’s hang out! You seem upset.

Gasho Ena  
I-I’M FINE!

Rei Daijun  
Take him to the bowling alley, Satoko.

Gasho Ena  
BUT I-

Rei Daijun  
Just go Gasho. You’ll thank me later.   
-  
I was forced to spend time with Satoko today. But we grew closer.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
Y’know! I’ve never actually went bowling before!

Gasho Ena  
Uh. Cool.

Satoko Nani  
Could you teach me?

Gasho Ena  
You just hold the ball and roll it. It’s pretty heavy though so I doubt you could do it on your first try-

Monitor  
STRRRRRRRRRRRRIKE!

Gasho Ena  
Oh.

Satoko Nani  
YAYAYAYAYAY!

Gasho Ena  
That was actually really impressive.

Satoko Nani  
Hehe. I’m a fast learner!

Gasho Ena  
So, I gotta ask, how are you the Ultimate Matchmaker? How do you determine who is a match with who?

Satoko Nani  
I just sense those sparks in people! When one person looks at another, I can see their eyes shine with awe!

Gasho Ena  
But how can you tell the difference between love and… just being plain horny.

Satoko Nani  
Lust has a different reaction that’s noticeable. Like… y’know. The blood rushing to the p-

Gasho Ena  
Yeah I got you. So, what about me?

Satoko Nani  
Well I noticed the lust reaction with Rei and Mokuzai.

Gasho Ena  
Y-YOU DID? … WAIT DO YOU JUST STARE AT PEOPLE’S DICKS?

Satoko Nani  
No! I just notice them when they rise! 

Gasho Ena  
So it was just lust, huh?

Satoko Nani  
But I saw a spark of love TOWARDS you.

Gasho Ena  
Was it… Kokuren? You said you saw a match whilst he was talking.

Satoko Nani  
Yeah it was Kokuren. But it was love AND lust for him.

Gasho Ena  
W-WHY IS THAT GUY SO OBSESSED WITH ME?

Satoko Nani  
Love comes in strange ways. 

Gasho Ena  
No kidding… You’re much more nice to talk to then I expected, Satoko.

Satoko Nani  
I’m glad I could take your mind off of things! But let’s get some sleep now! It’s getting late! Oh, that’s right. You haven’t seen your room yet! I’ll show you. There are a couple of unassigned rooms, but you can take the one between mine and Rei’s! Maybe you’ll catch a glimpse of her!

Gasho Ena  
Whoa! I thought you were all innocent and stuff…

Satoko Nani  
Nope! Sex is apart of love too! 

Gasho Ena  
Fair point. She DOES have a killer ass… I mean, uh, yeah. Show me to my room please.  
-  
Satoko took me to the dorm room area and opened mine up with a masterkey.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
You have a masterkey?

Satoko Nani  
Oh yeah, Taneki gave me it! She trusted me with it. But after I let Kokuren into his dorm room, I’m going to throw the key into the trash disposal unit. Can’t have anyone getting onto this with the… situation. 

Gasho Ena  
Good idea.  
-  
The rooms were much better than the ones during those… games. These beds were made for kings! Finally a place to sleep which costs what I SHOULD have been getting paid before all this. 

Let’s just pretend this is an ordinary hotel. There’s no such thing as Monokuma. I can live here.

I said goodnight to Satoko as I got into bed and closed my eyes.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
The Monokuma in the killing game can’t break the fourth wall for a special reason, but I SURE CAN! Welcome back! How do you like the new cast of characters? A lot different from Taneki’s game, huh? Oh Yusuke, Cormac, Whisp, Joffrey, Vanessa, Naya, Talia, Freeman, Brock, Ellenore, Cassie, Asahi, Alys, Ryou, Kaitlyn, Hisoka, Den. And that Gasho is a LOT meaner protagonist than Taneki was! Kinda reminds me of Ryuki! What? You don’t know who that is? Hahaha! If the writer hasn’t posted it on this website or you just don’t know what I’m talking about then you’ll NEVER know who it is! PUHUHUHUHU!  
-  
Date: 5th December.  
I got out of bed and got ready to head to the cafeteria.   
I walked outside and saw Ume, Hiroki, Satoko, Akihiro, Tama and Shikha walking away. That means Rei hasn’t left yet… No one else is around…

I walked to Rei’s dorm room door and looked through the keyhole.  
I saw Rei inside in just her underwear, she was getting dressed.  
I quickly looked away.  
Hah. That was pervy. I KINDA WANNA LOOK AGAIN. UGH MY DICK SAYS YES BUT MY BRAIN SAYS NO. Okay, let’s just go to the cafeteria.   
-  
Satoko Nani  
Hi Gasho!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Good morning. Are you feeling better?

Gasho Ena  
Yeah, thanks. 

Tama Uta  
I’m planning the PARTAY! Poor Team Kokuren is gonna MISSSSS OUT!

Ume Toyo  
Mmmm Gasho. Is that a knife in your pants or are you just happy to see me? ;)

Satoko Nani  
I don’t think it’s you, Ume.

Ume Toyo  
Ahah… excuse me?

Gasho Ena  
SHUT UP!

Rei Daijun  
Hey guys, sorry I was late.

Satoko Nani  
Hey Gasho, why is your nose bleeding all of a sudden?

Gasho Ena  
S-STOP!

Rei Daijun  
What’s wrong?

Gasho Ena  
I-  
-  
I said she was unbearable but… I cannot resist that H O T. Ugh should I save myself for Mokuzai? Fuck it.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Rei, wanna hang out?  
-  
Satoko smiled.  
-  
Rei Daijun  
Sure! 

Gasho Ena  
Do you w-wanna uh… swim…?

Rei Daijun  
Yes! I need to stay fit! We have spare swimming trunks!  
-  
We walked to the locker rooms for the swimming pools. Obviously, I went into the boy’s room as she went into the girl’s room.  
I waited for her in the pool. She came out in a light blue swimsuit.  
And now all I can think off is  
Thighs.  
Rei and I grew closer today.  
-  
Rei Daijun  
You’re still staring at my thighs… Are they ugly?

Gasho Ena  
N-NO! I’m staring because they AREN’T… I MEAN I’M NOT STARING AT ALL! 

Rei Daijun  
I’m a sheriff, I don’t usually get relaxing times like this to hang out with friends. I’ve never had anyone look at me like that before. What’s up with that?

Gasho Ena  
I-It’s your body. It’s killer.

Rei Daijun  
I would never kill anyone! I just said I’m a sheriff!

Gasho Ena  
N-No, I mean you’re hot.

Rei Daijun  
Really? The pool is quite cold.

Gasho Ena  
I’M SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TOWARDS YOU AND YOUR AMAZING ASS AND THIGHS.

Rei Daijun  
What’s a sexually? But I’m glad you like my ass and thighs! Though that’s kinda weird. Why would you only like someone’s ass or thighs? That’s like saying some people just like boobs. Liking body parts is weird. You’re weird.

Gasho Ena  
D-Do you not understand sexual attraction?

Rei Daijun  
Huh?

Gasho Ena  
Man… There’s always your keyhole I guess. And your sexy swimsuit.

Rei Daijun  
WHAT’S A SEXY?  
-  
I got dressed again and left the locker room, I bumped into Satoko.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
Ah! How’d it go?

Gasho Ena  
She doesn’t understand sex. I’m giving up.

Satoko Nani  
Well you still have the keyhole!

Gasho Ena  
That’s what I said.

Satoko Nani  
Onto Mokuzai now?

Gasho Ena  
Yup. Once this Team Gasho, Team Kokuren thing stops. 

Satoko Nani  
I know you don’t really like her, but you should talk to Ume now. Get the bad ones out of the way first, y’know? 

Gasho Ena  
Ugh, you’re right.  
-  
I found Ume at the bowling alley, trying to seduce Akihiro. It wasn’t working. Akihiro seems to be a man of culture too.   
-  
Gasho Ena  
It’s your lucky day Akihiro. I’ll save you from Ume.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Thank you. 

Ume Toyo  
How much you paying?

Gasho Ena  
What? Ew, I don’t want to have sex with you. 

Ume Toyo  
Then what do you want?

Gasho Ena  
Unfortunately, we’re all gonna be here together for a while so we should get to know each other. So, how does it feel having every STD?

Ume Toyo  
Bitch, I’m clean.

Gasho Ena  
‘Clean’ isn’t the word I’d use. How’d you become the Ultimate Assistant? 

Ume Toyo  
What? Oh. I was helping someone out once, they asked me to do a favour for them.

Gasho Ena  
What was it?

Ume Toyo  
To wash his car. It was in the blazing heat too. He told me to take off my clothes and that’s when I got all hot and we-

Gasho Ena  
Okay, cool. Sounds like sexual harassment?

Ume Toyo  
Oh no. Well, yeah they were horny for me all the time but that just turns ME on too! But ever since I’ve been stuck in this hotel I’ve gotten NO action…

Gasho Ena  
Depressing.

Ume Toyo  
Do you think Kokuren would fuck me?

Gasho Ena  
Nah Satoko told me he’s got the hots for someone else.

Ume Toyo  
Ugh. Anyways, after the car wash I realised how much I could use my sexy proportions to get money. 

Gasho Ena  
Sounds like prostitution. 

Ume Toyo  
It does sound like that, doesn’t it? But no, I decided to become an assistant. Everyone would want me because I’m hot and I’ll get paid and mostly get free sex ;) I’m like a maid in hentai.

Gasho Ena  
Yeah…  
-  
Ume and I grew a little closer today.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho, you got a minute?

Gasho Ena  
Sure.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho, are you scared?

Gasho Ena  
Uh. Well. I’m imagining that this is just an ordinary hotel. So, as of right now, no… Are you?

Akihiro Daisuke  
During my… game, I was only ever scared during the beginning. But right now, I’m more scared than I was then. This is the most scared I’ve ever been in my life. 

Gasho Ena  
Why do you think that is?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I can see who would be willing to commit a crime. It’s my Ultimate Ability after all. But… everyone here has signs of being a criminal. As soon as he appeared and we all started panicking, I could see everyone’s fear. They’re all on edge just like last time. During my game, the first trial was short because only one person showed signs and I called them out very soon whilst also connecting the evidence.

Gasho Ena  
So… what are the signs?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Well, you for example, the voice hearing.

Gasho Ena  
E-Excuse me?

Akihiro Daisuke  
When you heard that voice yesterday. That’s the beginning of insanity. Don’t fall down there. I’m more than okay with sticking by your side through this to prevent you from doing so. 

Gasho Ena  
I won’t go insane.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Better safe than sorry.

Gasho Ena  
Are you… suspicious of anyone?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Yes, but it’s best not to say anything right now. But think about this: how can someone be a fraud when the real thing is right behind you? 

Gasho Ena  
Huh? That’s awfully cryptic. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
I’m sorry, I have a habit of doing that. Oh well, that’s all I can say. I don’t want you suspecting someone who may be totally innocent, then getting everyone else to suspect them and getting us all killed for voting for the wrong person.

Gasho Ena  
So… you think… it’ll start.

Akihiro Daisuke  
He will never not let it start. We already have a motive, even if it’s nonsense. But that nonsense may be perfect for one of us.

Gasho Ena  
I don’t know how, but you may be right. Thanks Mr. Detective. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
I’m not a detective. 

Rei Daijun  
Yeah! We’d never let a criminologist onto a crime scene! They’re there to learn about the criminal’s mind not the crime!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Did you hear all that?

Rei Daijun  
Only the last part.

Gasho Ena  
Well you’re a sheriff Rei, were you helpful to the trials?

Rei Daijun  
Sorry, detective work isn’t my strong suit. I’m more police chases and such.  
-  
Akihiro and I grew a little closer today.   
-  
Satoko Nani  
I see it again!

Gasho Ena  
SHUT UP!

Rei Daijun  
See what?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Luckily, it doesn’t take a detective to know what. 

Satoko Nani  
Well Gasho, you got Hiroki, Tama and Shikha left! You can speak to them tomorrow!

Gasho Ena  
Will do.   
-  
We all went back to our dorms.  
Today was really nice. It really feels like a real hotel. Our team seems amazing… well mostly. But I feel like our team would never… hurt anyone. Though, Akihiro may think differently.

Let’s sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
You know what happened today? Fanservice without any fans. It was pretty much fanservice for the writer! These characters don’t even have faces! Well, no faces you can SEE because we’re all just words on a screen! Unless for some reason you printed this out, then we’re words on paper! Here, I have a mission for you. Print out your favourite part of this story and put it on a wall in your school! If you don’t go to school then… why are you reading this? You’re like, over 20. I’m kidding of course! Anyone can read this! Man, I am REALLY going off on a tangent! I’ll stop now, puhuhu. CUE THE 6TH OF DECEMBER!  
-  
Date: 6th December  
I QUICKLY JUMPED UP AND GOT DRESSED FOR IT IS KEYHOLE TIME!  
I walked outside and bent over to look through the keyhole. This time she had her hand down her- Oh no.   
-  
Shikha Yubi  
hello gasho, what are you doing? uwu

Gasho Ena  
AHH! NOTHING!  
-  
With that, we heard moaning coming from the door.  
-  
Shikha Yubi  
i sense something rising and it isnt jesus.

Gasho Ena  
Uhhhh what is it?

Shikha Yubi  
im not sure. weird.

Satoko Nani  
PROBABLY HIS DI-

Gasho Ena  
DINOSAUR!

Rei Daijun  
IS SOMEONE OUT THERE?  
-  
Wait hold on, she doesn’t know what sex is but she masturbates? Does she even know what she’s doing?  
-  
Satoko Nani  
Say something Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
What? Why me???  
-  
Rei opened the door, still in her underwear…  
Satoko started laughing.  
-  
Shikha Yubi  
why hello there owo

Gasho Ena  
REI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Rei Daijun  
Nothing? Anyway, I’m gonna go get changed.  
-  
She walked back inside, leaving the door open. She started to take off her bra.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
Hahaha! Okay Gasho let’s go.

Gasho Ena  
Waitnoiwannasee-

Satoko Nani  
COME ON, HORNY!  
-  
Rei is so oblivious to anything sexual.   
We went back into the cafeteria where Tama was sitting behind a DJ booth.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
How the fuck did you get that set up?

Tama Uta  
WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
Oh my God, I asked HOW YOU GOT IT SET UP!

Tama Uta  
Oh! Satoko helped me get upstairs and bring down the DJ booth from the club!

Gasho Ena  
This hotel has a CLUB?

Tama Uta  
YEAH! CLUB!

Gasho Ena  
How’d you and Sakoto bring down a whole booth?

Tama Uta  
WE TORE IT DOWN AND I REBUILT ITTTT!

Gasho Ena  
You rebuilt it by yourself? Did you even sleep?

Tama Uta  
SLEEP? PSH! The music never stops playing in my head.

Gasho Ena  
O-Oh! W-What’s your favourite song?

Tama Uta  
For me it’s gotta be Trigger Happy Havoc by Masafumi Takada! But I listen to all genres. You name it, I listen to it.

Gasho Ena  
Are you a stan?

Tama Uta  
I STAN ALL MUSIC!

Gasho Ena  
What’s playing in your head right now?

Tama Uta  
All of the music.

Gasho Ena  
Uuuuhh. Okay. What got you into music?

Tama Uta  
MUSIC! Our party will be TOMORROW! Don’t be late! Team Kokuren is gonna be SOOOO JEALOUS!   
-  
Tama and I grew a little closer today. Just Shikha and Hiroki left. Shikha is right here, so I’ll talk to her first.   
-  
Shikha Yubi  
i sense that you want to talk to me.

Gasho Ena  
...Yes. So, you’re the Ultimate Psychic. I don’t believe in magical powers or abilities and everything you have predicted so far could have just been guessed. Though when… he was reading out our names you had a 1 in 9 chance of guessing it right and you did. You’re probably just lucky.

Shikha Yubi  
luck does not exist uwu

Gasho Ena  
Interesting. Then, can you guess what I’m thinking?

Shikha Yubi  
lets see. youre thinking about rei… shes naked. 

Gasho Ena  
Y-You coulda just guessed that too. Okay, what’s going to happen after I stop talking to you?

Shikha Yubi  
you will go to see hiroki. he will tell you about his parents.

Gasho Ena  
Well, we’ll see. So, before you said you sense a great danger but weirdly your powers wouldn’t let you see the cause of it. What do you think about that?

Shikha Yubi  
i think… every story has a beginning, middle and end. and. every person has a story. when a story ends, it can be sad. we as people need to find a way to cope. a way to handle the situation. a way for us to live and prosper without losing our humanity. im… so sorry. im so sorry that i wont be able to help much. but let us hope that our future is bright.

Gasho Ena  
What? What do you mean you’re sorry? What do you see?

Shikha Yubi  
… i see despair. everywhere. but suddenly. poof. despair gone. youre a special case, gasho. i dont think anyone will be able to help you. 

Gasho Ena  
You are… surprisingly creepy.

Shikha Yubi  
but yknow! uwu!  
-  
Shikha and I grew a little closer today. Lastly, Hiroki.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey Hiroki! Tell me about yourself.

Hiroki Erity  
H-huh?

Gasho Ena  
I think your Ultimate Ability is really interesting. Also being able to speak every language is really fuckin cool! 

Hiroki Erity  
Eets nut tHAT cool.

Gasho Ena  
Well, how did you get your Ultimate? 

Hiroki Erity  
Weel mi parents moofed arond the world ay lot. That wuz becuz of their jobs. They wurk with a boonch of poleeteecs stuf. It was great boot it wuz hard to make friends.  
-  
Huh, Shikha was right.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Can you speak a sentence in a different language? 

Hiroki Erity  
Weech?

Gasho Ena  
Any.

Hiroki Erity  
Fy enw i yw Hiroki, y Myfyriwr Cyfnewid Ultimate.

Gasho Ena  
Woooah! That’s awesome!  
-  
Hiroki and I grew closer today.  
-  
Tama Uta  
REST UP EVERYONE! PARTRAYYYYY TOMORROW!

Ume Toyo  
Lets. Get. Wasted.

Satoko Nani  
Did you get to talk to everyone?

Gasho Ena  
Yeah, I’m now acquainted with all of you.

Shikha Yubi  
sleep well everyone. big day tomorrow.  
-  
Why do I feel like she’s not talking about the party? Am I just being paranoid? … Is she going to kill? …   
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
Hi!

Akihiro Daisuke  
… It doesn’t matter. Let’s go to bed.

Gasho Ena  
Oh uh, okay.  
-  
We all walked towards our dorm rooms. It feels kinda strange, I keep forgetting that there’s a whole other team of people. I guess it’s for the best though. But I hope I get to talk to them soon.

???  
Be careful what you wish for.

H-Huh?? … I need to sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhu! Maaaan I’m not getting ANY lines! I know I complained in the last one but let me do it again! Is this stupid foreshadowing? I don’t know! Maybe!  
-  
Date: 7th December  
Party time.  
No time to perv on Rei today, I’m heading straight to the cafeteria.   
I can already hear the music… is that kpop?  
Whatever, it’s a party.   
I walked inside to see Tama with his headphones on behind the DJ booth. He was mixing together songs, it was actually pretty good. He’s not the Ultimate DJ for nothing. Ume, Hiroki and Akihiro were already there. Ume was dancing… very seductively, trying to catch Hiroki or Akihiro’s attention. It wasn’t working. Akihiro seemed lost in thought. He looked pretty scared for some reason. Hiroki was peacefully listening to the music.

Gasho Ena  
Hey! Where’s Satoko, Shikha and Rei? 

Hiroki Erity  
I doont knoo, shud I go cheeck?

Gasho Ena  
Yes please!   
-  
Hiroki left. A minute later, Rei walked in.  
-  
Rei Daijun  
Damn! NICE MUSIC, TAMA!

Tama Uta  
MUSIC CAN’T BE MADE OUT OF ICE!

Rei Daijun  
HUH?

Gasho Ena  
Rei, what took you so long?

Rei Daijun  
I WAS GETTING DRESSED!

Gasho Ena  
Normally it takes you exactly 2 minutes and 21 seconds.

Rei Daijun  
HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Gasho Ena  
You can stop shouting, I’m right next to you.

Rei Daijun  
Okay, I did something else too.

Gasho Ena  
What? 

Rei Daijun  
I was messing around with my va-

Satoko Nani  
Hi guys!! Nice party, Tama!

Tama Uta  
WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?

Satoko Nani  
Where’s Shikha and Hiroki?

Gasho Ena  
I told Hiroki to go fetch you, Shikha and Rei.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Hey guys, stay here. Gasho, let’s go find them shall we?

Gasho Ena  
Uh, okay.  
-  
We left the party, Satoko waved us goodbye as I saw Ume getting more unclothed in the background. 

Akihiro took me to the bowling alley.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Not here.  
-  
We left again and went to the swimming pool. We passed the locker room and- fuck.  
No.  
No, THIS IS A NORMAL HOTEL!  
I’M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN, I CAN’T!  
There was a body.  
Floating in the water, turning it red with his blood.   
Is this my fault?  
Because I told him to leave?  
HIROKI ERITY!  
I’M SORRY!  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Oh my God… 

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Akihiro Daisuke  
What?! It takes 3 people to set off the announcement!  
-  
Suddenly, Satoko and Tama burst in.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
GASHO! AKIHIRO! SHIKHA IS DEAD!

Tama Uta  
H-H-H-HIROKI????


	3. Followers: Deadly School Life

Akihiro Daisuke  
Shikha?! 

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Tama Uta  
AHHHH! SO IT’S TRUE!

Akihiro Daisuke  
So the first body discovery announcement was for Shikha… MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
Gooooooood morning! Weather is lovely today! 

Akihiro Daisuke  
We need the Monokuma file.

Monokuma  
Not ‘til AFTER you find Shikha’s body!

Kokuren Shin  
I’ll show you the way!

Gasho Ena  
K-Kokuren? Wh-WHERE’S YOUR SHIRT?

Kokuren Shin  
We decided that now that a murder has happened, our teams can finally merge together! Isn’t that great? We can finally hang out! 

Satoko Nani  
Kokuren, there was a murder.

Gasho Ena  
AND WHERE’S YOUR SHIRT?

Kokuren Shin  
Oh, I know! I’ve just been waiting for this for a while! Over on my team was just Kenji and Yoshinori shouting… Also, my shirt? I got up in a rush today, so I didn’t fully get dressed. Anyways, follow me! Or Satoko! Or Tama! They know the way too.  
-  
So… it wasn’t just Hiroki. Shikha is dead too. Fuck, it’s really starting, isn’t it?   
We were taken to the doors of the cinema.  
Shikha’s cold, dead body laid there.  
Hiroki and Shikha.  
They both seemed so… pure. Even after surviving previous games.  
I wish I got to know them more…  
I hate this… I fucking hate this. But to survive once more, I have to try to find the truth.   
But what’s my own truth? How did I survive in the first place?   
Well, I guess that’s in the past. Right now I need to assure my future.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
I’m ready.

Kokuren Shin  
That’s the spirit, buddy!

Monokuma  
Go, go, Gasho - go, go! Puhu!

Gasho Ena  
D-Don’t fucking talk to me.

Monokuma  
But Gasho! You need to accept this Monokuma file from my cute, wittle paws!   
-  
Akihiro snatched it from him and gave it to me.  
-  
Rei Daijun  
So it’s really begun. We’ve all known each other for so long. How could this happen?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Good question. It WASN’T ONE OF US! 

Kenji Monterio  
It was Gasho or Kokuren! It’s gotta fucking be!

Tori Hiroyuki  
So… Hiroki too?

Satoko Nani  
Yeah…

Kenji Monterio  
Oh-hohoh that’s just more reason to suspect Gasho! Both deaths were from HIS team!

Gasho Ena  
But Sh-Shikha died on your turf, did she fucking not?

Kenji Monterio  
I’m not someone you want as an enemy, fuckface! 

Gasho Ena  
Kinda hard to respect you when all you do is be an asshole!

Azami Bunko  
Guuuuuys. Shut uuuup. Venus is getting scared…

Yoshinori Leiko  
Your plant doesn’t fucking talk.

Mokuzai Orokana  
SHUT UP! LET’S READ THE MONOKUMA FILE!  
-  
His shouting shocked us. He’s usually so quiet. But yeah, we should read it.

Hiroki Erity: The Ultimate Foreign Exchange Student  
Time of death: Unknown  
Cause of death: A stab to the throat  
Last seen around 7:30am, 7th December in the cafeteria.

Shikha Yubi: The Ultimate Psychic  
Time of death: Unknown  
Cause of death: Strangulation  
Last seen around 9:45pm, 6th December near her dorm room.

Monokuma File 1 - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Unknown time of deaths? Usually that means it’s important to the case… Gasho, can I talk to you in private for a sec?

Gasho Ena  
Sure.  
-  
He took me inside the cinema.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Listen, I’m going to do some of my own investigation. I think Shikha was onto something. Just… remember what I said. I know it’s cryptic but I really need to find out for myself first, okay? 

Gasho Ena  
‘How can someone be a fraud when the real thing is right behind you’, okay. I’ll see if I can crack you code.  
-  
I’ll note this down.  
Akihiro’s Clue - Added to Truth Bullets  
Unknown Time Of Deaths - Added to Truth Bullets

Akihiro left.  
-  
Torena Ineko  
There’s, uh, not much evidence around Shikha’s body.

Gasho Ena  
… Any at all?

Kokuren Shin  
Yay! Gasho is in the zone!

Shishu Shizu  
Not really. 

Ume Toyo  
I’ll fuck the killer if they come clean ;)

Kenji Monterio  
Congratulations, Gasho! You’re not gonna die a virgin!

Gasho Ena  
I’m not the fucking killer but I will be if you keep up your shit! 

Kokuren Shin  
You tell him, Gasho!

Rei Daijun  
Look, I really don’t think it’s Gasho.

Kokuren Shin  
Good!

Satoko Nani  
Thank you, Rei. Now we can stop accusing each ot-

Rei Daijun  
I think it was Kokuren!

Satoko Nani  
…

Kokuren Shin  
What?! What a shame…

Gasho Ena  
Okay, who talked to Kokuren the most?

Kokuren Shin  
You’re going to investigate me?!

Torena Ineko  
I mean, you’re half-naked. That’s kinda weird.

Shishu Shizu  
I decided to hang out with Kokuren.

Rei Daijun  
Oh that reminds me, did you get any contact with Taneki?

Monokuma  
Of course she didn’t! Taneki gets to WATCH, not participate! 

Gasho Ena  
Okay Shishu. How did Kokuren act the past few days? Could he have killed them?

Shishu Shizu  
Kokuren was in the indoor park a lot of the time. The only time I didn’t see him without anyone else there was right before… right before I discovered Shikha here.

Gasho Ena  
So you were the first one to… Okay. After you, who else found… her?

Shishu Shizu  
I called for Kokuren and told Torena to get your team over. Satoko and Tama went to get you and Akihiro, then we found out someone else had died.

Gasho Ena  
So Kokuren doesn’t have an actual alibi. Kokuren, where were you before Shishu discovered the body?

Kokuren Shin  
It was early in the morning, I was showering. Then Shishu shouted for me, hence why I have no shirt. Unfortunately, no one but me can confirm that though. But I’m sure it’s the same for everyone else on my team, even Shishu herself.

Shishu Shizu  
Excuse me?

Kokuren Shin  
Yeah you found the body, but for all we know you coulda killed her too!

Gasho Ena  
Hmm, I don’t know. We found Hiroki’s body not long after he left and the body discovery announcements were very close together. I don’t think Shishu could have discovered Shikha’s body and killed Hiroki. However, anyone else on Team Kokuren could have, especially due to the body location - one of Team Kokuren’s areas which Team Me weren’t allowed to go to. Shishu is safe.  
-  
Shishu’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
Kokuren’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
Shikha’s Body Location - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Kenji Monterio  
What about you?!

Gasho Ena  
My alibi is pretty solid. Ume, Tama and Akihiro can confirm it

Ume Toyo  
Yes, he was too busy staring at my gigantic boobs, he couldn’t have killed Hiroki ;)

Gasho Ena  
I wasn’t, but sure, thanks.

Tama Uta  
He was at my… partayyyyyy  
-  
That was the saddest sounding ‘partayyyyy’ ever. Better note this down in case I get accused again…

My Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
How about we now talk about the victim? Why Shikha?

Gasho Ena  
I’ve been thinking about that. She was acting pretty ominous, talking about how she’s sorry that she won’t be able to help much. Could she have used her… powers? Did she know she was going to be killed? Did she know who the killer could have been? She said that Mono-fucking-kuma was right about there being a traitor, but her powers weren’t strong enough to tell her who. I think that could also link with the motive - ‘despair’. The killer is the traitor, who could be working for despair. 

Kokuren Shin  
That’s an amazing theory!   
-  
Shikha’s Ominous Message - Added to Truth Bullets  
Motive: Despair - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
Gasho! Let’s go back to Hiroki’s body! There may be more evidence there!

Gasho Ena  
… Okay. Rei, Satoko, come with me.

Kokuren Shin  
D-Don’t you trust me?

Gasho Ena  
It’s not that, I just need to confirm their alibis. 

Satoko Nani  
I won’t disappoint you, Gasho!  
-  
We travelled back to the pool. I tried to blank out the image of Shikha’s body.

???  
There’s no point in trying to forget. You’re about to see the brutality of Hiroki’s body, the brutality of whatever execution Monokuma has cooked up. The brutality of more deaths to come!

Who the fuck are you? Get out of my head!  
-  
Gasho Ena  
NOW!

Kokuren Shin  
Huh?

Gasho Ena  
U-Uh, nevermind.  
-  
Where does that voice keep coming from?  
Fuck this game.

Ugh. We arrived back at the pool.  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
So, Hiroki was stabbed in the neck. Probably by a knife. But, I see no knife around here.

Gasho Ena  
We should check his body.

Rei Daijun  
I’ll get him!  
-  
Rei threw off ALL of her clothes and jumped into the water. She brought Hiroki’s body over and got back out. She took her clothes back and went into the girl’s changing room.  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
Damn… Thank you!

Satoko Nani  
Gashoooo, you’re-

Gasho Ena  
Not. The. Time.  
-  
I pulled his body onto the side of the pool. His shirt was completely stained with blood. However, he was wearing a button-up like it was a jacket. It wasn’t properly on him, it was more just hanging on to him. But, I don’t remember seeing him like that. In this button-up shirt had the knife, in its pocket.  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
How strange. Look at the marks of blood on the button-up. It’s splattered all on the front and on the arms. But on the shirt he’s wearing the blood has just spilled down from his neck.

Gasho Ena  
God, don’t say it like that.

Kokuren Shin  
Sorry.  
-  
Knife - Added to Truth Bullets  
Blood Marks - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Lastly, Rei and Satoko. I need to know why you two were late to the party.

Rei Daijun  
Well, I’m always a bit late coming out of my room.

Gasho Ena  
I guess that is true but this time I need a concrete alibi.

Satoko Nani  
Neither of us could have done it, we walked to the cafeteria together.

Gasho Ena  
Is that right?

Rei Daijun  
Yeah, it’s not us.  
-  
Rei and Satoko’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
So what do you think, buddy?

Gasho Ena  
Well if Rei and Satoko were together during the murder then all of my team is innocent… which just makes this harder. I don’t know what anyone from your team is like. I just know it isn’t Shishu… Fuck.

Kokuren Shin  
Yeah, this one is a REAL head scratcher. But I’m sure you can do it, Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
Can I just ask, why do you look up to me so much?

Kokuren Shin  
Well, you’re the Ultimate Reporter. You were very good at exposing the truth before Ultimate Despair. You were also good at changing the minds of the masses. I, as well as many others, started to follow you! Like a fan club! 

Gasho Ena  
Huh. Thanks, Kokuren.

Monokuma Monitor  
Hello everyone! Puhu, it’s time for the long-awaited class trial! I hope you’re all ready because this one is a doozy! Have fun!

Kokuren Shin  
Nervous?

Gasho Ena  
It can be anyone of your team besides Shishu. Even you, Kokuren. So yeah, I’m nervous. I haven’t been able to narrow it down at all.   
-  
But maybe Akihiro’s clue can help me?  
-  
Kokuren Shin  
Well, let’s go… where do we go?

Monokuma Monitor  
Oh yeah! That’s right! You need to gather at the hotel entrance where you first met your new friends Gasho and Kokuren! Also the place where you saw Isamu get shot! Puhu!

Satoko Nani  
Does he really have to remind us…?

Gasho Ena  
Of course he does. Sick bastard.  
-  
Everyone gathered at the area.  
We are missing Shikha and Hiroki.  
They were taken from us.  
And I have no idea who did it.   
GASHO ENA- KOKUREN SHIN - UME TOYO - HIROKI ERITY  
The killer is among us.  
SATOKO NANI - AKIHIRO DAISUKE - AZAMI BUNKO - TAMA UTA  
Sitting here, trying their best to deceive us.  
SHIKA YUBI - YOSHINORI LEIKO - MOKUZAI OROKANA - TORI HIROYUKI  
Hiding in plain sight!  
KENJI MONTERIO - REI DAIJUN - SHISHU SHIZU - TORENA INEKO  
And it is up to me to expose the truth! Just like before!

Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File 1:  
Hiroki Erity: The Ultimate Foreign Exchange Student  
Time of death: Unknown  
Cause of death: A stab to the throat  
Last seen around 7:30am, 7th December in the cafeteria.

Shikha Yubi: The Ultimate Psychic  
Time of death: Unknown  
Cause of death: Strangulation  
Last seen around 9:45pm, 6th December near her dorm room.

Akihiro’s Clue:  
‘How can someone be a fraud when the real thing is right behind you’  
What could this mean?

Unknown Time Of Deaths:  
When the time of deaths are unknown, it’s usually because it’s important to the case.

Shishu’s Account:  
Shishu discovered Shikha’s body and called Kokuren over while telling Torena to bring over Satoko and Tama. It would be impossible for her to discover Shikha’s body and kill Hiroki in the time she had.

Kokuren’s Account:  
Kokuren was in his dorm showering when Shishu called for him. He rushed out of the shower and had to come out without his shirt. However, no one can confirm this alibi. Same goes for the rest of Team Kokuren. 

Shikha’s Body Location:  
Shikha’s body was found in an area which Team Gasho was told not to go to.

My Account:  
My alibi can be confirmed by Tama, Ume and Akihiro as I was in the cafeteria attending Tama’s party when Hiroki left to gather Satoko and Rei.

Shikha’s Ominous Message:  
Shikha might have predicted her own death. She was talking about how she’s sorry that she won’t be much help to us. Is that because she knew she was going to be killed? Secondly, her powers sensed that there was a traitor among us, but her powers weren’t strong enough to say who exactly. Could she have been suspecting the same person as Akihiro?

Motive: Despair:  
Everyone considered this to be an extremely weak and nonsensical motive. However, two people are now dead. Maybe this motive was merely a code-word to tell the traitor to begin the game? Or the word ‘despair’ is just enough to set them off. Is there an Ultimate Despair among us?

Knife:  
The knife used to kill Hiroki was found in the pocket of a shirt he was wearing like some sort of cape. However, I don’t remember seeing him wear that shirt previously.

Blood Marks:  
This unknown shirt had weird blood marks. The blood looks as though it had been splattered onto it, instead of just the blood falling onto it from the cause of death.

Satoko and Rei’s Account:  
They say that they walked to the cafeteria together. This plus My Account clarifies that all of Team Gasho is safe. 

C L A S S T R I A L - O P E N

Monokuma  
Hello class! Welcome to the first class trial! Isn’t this exciting?! We’re really kicking off this killing game with a blast, aren’t we? Two people dead! Which one of you could have done it?

Kenji Monterio  
I’m going to start this discussion calmly and propose a gentle suggestion that FUCKING GASHO ENA DID IT! I MEAN, COME ON!

Yoshinori Leiko  
God DAMN it’s fucking obvious! We don’t know Gasho! Both people killed were on Team Gasho! It HAS to be Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
Okay smartasses, how did I do it? What’s your fucking proof?

Kenji Monterio  
Do we fucking need it? 

Yoshinori Leiko  
The murder happened quite early in the morning, right? I mean, Hiroki was last seen at 7:30am. You just killed them whilst everyone was asleep.

My Account >   
“Idiot!”

Gasho Ena  
Ahah, no. I was hoping you idiots would say that. I have an alibi!

Tama Uta  
Man, you really think we were gon’ be SLEEPIN’?

Gasho Ena  
Indeed, I was at Tama’s party along with Ume and Akihiro. My alibi is unbreakable little bitch, is yours? 

Tama Uta  
PARTAYYYYYYYYYY!

Akihiro Daisuke  
So how about we talk about the second most obvious suspect, Kokuren?

Kokuren Shin  
Or y’know, someone on my team…

Torena Ineko  
You’re suspecting one of us?! 

Kokuren Shin  
Yes, in fact, it could ONLY be one of you.

Shishu Shizu  
But, and I’m sorry for suspecting people, couldn’t it have been Satoko or Rei? They weren’t apart of Gasho’s alibi..

Rei Daijun  
Hey! Don’t forget you’re suspicious too!

Shishu’s Account >  
“Yeah, uh, no.”

Gasho Ena  
Actually, Shishu is the only person on Team Kokuren who is definitely innocent.

Kokuren Shin  
Go, Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
Uh. Thanks. Anyways, Shishu was the one who discovered Gasho’s body. The body discovery announcements were very close together. It would be impossible in the time she had to discover Shikha’s body AND kill Hiroki. 

Mokuzai Orokana  
S-So… it’s one of us besides Shishu? H-How are we gonna… find out?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Life ain’t a fucking movie Mokuzai, it’s impossible! 

Mokuzai Orokana  
S-Sorry.

Yoshinori Leiko  
The only good movies anyway are made by me! That’s why I’m the only life that matters!

Gasho Ena  
Jeez. Just fuck off already.

Akihiro Daisuke  
What if we just take this in baby steps. Using Shishu’s Account, we can confirm that Shikha died first. As you said Gasho, it would be impossible for her to discover the body and kill Hiroki. 

Gasho Ena  
And Shishu, you mentioned that Rei and Satoko weren’t apart of my alibi, but they have their own. 

Satoko Nani  
Yup! We were together travelling to the cafeteria! 

Akihiro Daisuke  
So let’s talk about the motive.

Azami Bunko  
Venus says that the motive is totally wack! It’s like… how? How can you believe that? It’s like if you pretended your car or something could talk.

Ume Toyo  
Hun, maybe you should just… not talk :)

Azami Bunko  
Good idea! Venus, tell them!

Venus  
…

Azami Bunko   
Good boyyyyy!

Gasho Ena  
Anywayyyy. I think the motive Despair is evidence that there is a traitor among us. It would explain why Shikha was killed… but it doesn’t really explain why Hiroki was killed.

Tori Hiroyuki  
That’s okay! We’ll get there together!

Kenji Monterio  
A traitor? Wasn’t that just some bullshit Monokuma came up with to scare us?

Azami Bunko  
Venus said it’s not him!

Yoshinori Leiko  
YOUR PLANT DOESN’T FUCKING TALK!

Ume Toyo  
Azami honey… what did I say?

Tama Uta  
What did YOU say? What is ANYONE saying?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I actually think Shikha was onto something.

Shikha’s Ominous Message >  
“Correct!”

Gasho Ena  
I think the reason Shikha was killed was because she was onto who the traitor is! She said that her powers-

Yoshinori Leiko  
POWERS?! YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT SHIT?

Gasho Ena  
Well, I didn’t. But after reviewing some stuff I think she did have some sort of special ability! She said that her powers weren’t strong enough to tell her who the traitor is but she also predicted her own death! She was talking about how she’s sorry that she won’t be much help to us. I think that’s because she knew she was going to follow her gut feeling, confront the traitor but sadly… be killed by them. 

Kenji Monterio  
What-the-fuck-ever! If it’s not anyone in Team Gasho and it HAS to be someone in Team Kokuren then it HAS to be Kokuren.

Kokuren Shin  
Why is that, Kenji?

Kenji Monterio  
Because we don’t fucking know you!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Hmm, well let’s talk about Hiroki’s body. What did you find out Gasho?

Gasho Ena  
The knife used in the murder was in the pocket of his shirt. Well. Not his shirt. There was a button-up shirt which he was wearing over his normal shirt. But I’ve never seen him wear that shirt before.

Kokuren Shin  
The shirt also had weird blood marks on it. It looked as though the blood was splattered onto it instead of the blood dripping onto it from the wound on his throat.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho… I think it’s time you talk about my clue.

Mokuzai Orokana  
W-What? You know who it is?

Akihiro Daisuke  
N-No. But I think I’m starting to find out. My clue was “how can someone be a fraud when the real thing is right behind you?”

Gasho Ena  
I’ve been thinking about that a lot but… I don’t understand.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Okay well. Here it is. I think it’s Kokuren! 

Kokuren Shin  
Here we go again…

Akihiro Daisuke  
Kokuren, the Ultimate Puzzle Master. We had recently heard of Talia, the previous Ultimate Puzzle Master. She turned out to be a fraud. But she was still famous for being the Ultimate Puzzle Master. If Kokuren was the real Puzzle Master, how could Talia have gotten away with being a fraud? 

Kokuren Shin  
Excuse me?

Akihiro Daisuke  
You’re not the Ultimate Puzzle Master! And there is one more clue that confirms my theory!  
-  
LOGIC DIVE:  
Q: What was Hiroki wearing when he was killed?  
A: His usual shirt.

Q: How were the strange blood marks created on the second shirt?  
A: Blood splatter from stabbing Hiroki.

Q: Who was wearing the second shirt during the murder?  
A: The murderer.

Q: How did the murderer get rid of his bloodied shirt?  
A: Put it on Hiroki’s dead body.

Q: Who isn’t wearing a shirt?  
A: Kokuren  
-  
Gasho Ena  
The shirts! The weird blood markings came from the murderer stabbing Hiroki in the throat because the murderer was WEARING that shirt when it happened! To dispose of evidence, the murderer then put that shirt onto Hiroki’s body. But the murderer used the excuse of just running out of the shower! Kokuren! You’re the killer!

Kokuren Shin  
Hahahahaha! Gasho, you really are amazing! But, I’m sorry! I’m not the killer! Like I said, I was in my dorm room when Shishu called me over!

Gasho Ena  
You’re wrong. Here’s how it went down.

Closing Argument:  
Shikha Yubi, the first victim, had her suspicions on who the traitor is. The same traitor who would easily be influenced by the motive of ‘Despair’. She went to visit who she thought the traitor was and, unfortunately, paid the price of being right. The killer was also lying about their Ultimate Ability, I have reason to believe that the killer is actually Ultimate Despair. This would explain their status as a ‘traitor’ and also why they decided to also kill Hiroki Erity. So, the killer murdered Shikha and placed her body outside the cinema. He then waited for his next victim, who turned out to be Hiroki. Hiroki was searching for Rei and Satoko, the killer must have followed him to the pool. This is where he stabbed him in the throat. The blood from this stab splattered against his shirt. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Hiroki, pushing him into the water. He was then called by Shishu to discover Shikha’s body, and that was the last step of his plan. With an alibi which seemed reasonable, along with the missing alibis of the rest of Team Kokuren, he was able to bet on not being discovered. But thanks to Akihiro’s thinking, we discovered that his Ultimate Ability was a fake. Thus exposing Kokuren Shin, the murderer of Shikha Yubi and Hiroki Erity!   
-  
Kokuren Shin  
Psh.

Monokuma  
That sounds like voting time!

Kokuren Shin  
Oh Gasho! How splendid this is!  
-

KOKUREN HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
-  
Monokuma  
The results are in! Kokuren Shin, the Ultimate Puzzle Master, or more correctly, the Ultimate Votes:  
Gasho Ena   
Kokuren Shin | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
Ume Toyo   
Hiroki Erity   
Satoko Nani   
Akihiro Daisuke   
Azami Bunko   
Tama Uta   
Shikha Yubi   
Yoshinori Leiko   
Mokuzai Orokana   
Tori Hiroyuki   
Kenji Monterio   
Rei Daijun   
Shishu Shizu   
Torena Ineko   
Despair is the killer! Congratulations! 

Kokuren Shin  
HAHAHA! I LOVE HOW IRONIC THIS IS!

Gasho Ena  
What the fuck do you mean ‘ironic’, asshole?

Kokuren Shin  
Oh in time you’ll see! You’ll be thinking of me for the rest of your life! OH GASHO ENA! GASHO ENA! GASHO ENA, GASHO ENA! GASHOENAGASHOENAGASHOENAGASHOENA! Hehehehehe!

Gasho Ena  
Shut the fuck up, psycho!

Kokuren Shin  
But yes! You are right! I killed Shikha because she discovered me! I killed Hiroki just because I was allowed to kill TWO people! How generous, Monokuma! 

Monokuma  
Only the best for my babies!

Gasho Ena  
You brought Kokuren here, didn’t you? When Ultimate Despair invaded the hotel and fucking shot Isamu. That’s when he snuck in, didn’t he? He wasn’t meant to deliver no fucking message. He just… he just… FUCK YOU MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
Puhuhuhu! 

Kokuren Shin  
Oh, Gasho. There’s so much you need to know. But my time has come! I’m happy I was able to kick of this killing game for you all! It’s truly been an honour! I’ll see you all in hell! 

Monokuma  
Kokuren Shin, Ultimate Despair! Iiiiiiits PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!  
-  
Kokuren was thrown at the beginning of a maze. He worked his way through to what looked like a dating show. There were many podiums with a robot behind them, pressing a buzzer which showed a broken heart. Suddenly, robotic-like clamps lowered down and chased him. He ran to another part of the maze, revealing a statue of a girl with cat-ears as cement started to leak from the walls. With now the clamp and cement chasing him, he ran to yet another part of the maze. This time revealing canvases of hundreds and hundreds of people, crossed out to symbolise their deaths. A piece of string caught Kokuren’s leg and lifted him upside down. He managed to wrangle his way out as he continued running. There was a coffin with a sign saying “Get in to Escape!”. He opened it up, jumped inside and ended up in an area with two giant Monokumas looking down on him. One had a giant gavel as the other had buff arms. Narrowly avoiding the gavel and arm, he reached the end of the maze. He threw up his arms with pride as the ground shot up and SQUASHED him against the ceiling.  
-  
Ume Toyo  
I wish that Monokuma choked him…

Mokuzai Orokana  
Wh-Why?

Ume Toyo  
It woulda been hot…

Torena Ineko  
W-Why was it so… weird?

Taneki Monitor  
That’s because… it represented each execution of my game…

Gasho Ena  
TANEKI???

Monokuma  
At the end of every trial, I have allowed Taneki to speak to you for a little! Puhu, you’re welcome!

Gasho Ena  
Taneki! You fuck! This was supposed to be a safe place! 

Taneki Monitor  
I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. We’re trying our best over here to find out who the leader of Ultimate Despair is and we’re allowed to give you one clue at the end of each trial as long as it’s not too obvious.

Shishu Shizu  
What’ll happen if you just tell us?

Taneki Monitor  
Monokuma will… kill you all. Along with the Leader of Ultimate Despair, we’re trying to figure out the mastermind. We are 100% certain that the mastermind of this game and the leader is not the same person.

Rei Daijun  
How are you so certain?

Taneki Monitor  
Because the Leader of Despair is… one of you. Monokuma told us that and… from the research we’ve done… we think it’s true. I’m sorry. 

Tori Hiroyuki  
Is Isamu…?

Taneki Monitor  
Isamu is alive. He’s recovering.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Thank God.

Satoko Nani  
Tell him we wish him a swift recovery!

Taneki Monitor  
I will. Be carefu-  
-  
And with that, she was cut off.  
-  
Monokuma  
That’s enough from her for today! What an amazing first trial! Get a good night's sleep everyone! There’s way more to come! Puhuhu!  
-  
The Leader of Despair is one of us. But the mastermind isn’t.  
Can… can someone that dangerous really be one of us?  
…  
The class trial was dismissed.  
Kokuren is dead.  
Shikha and Hiroki are dead.  
The game has officially begun.  
And I’m not ready.

???  
Yes you fucking are.

What?? No, I’m not about to talk to myself in my head. Whatever you are, you’re fake. You’re not real.

???  
I’m more real than you, Gasho.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Guys, let’s go.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
What a blast from the past! All previous executions in one! Oh I love the executions! They’re so cool! And that Kokuren, huh? Ultimate Despair after all. Psh!  
-  
Date: 8th December.


	4. Two's Company: Daily School Life

Remaining students: 13  
-  
I got up and walked to the cafeteria, trying not to think about Shikha, Hiroki or Kokuren.  
But, it’s hard not to.  
Shikha and Hiroki were so-  
…  
And Kokuren.  
What was his deal?   
I guess I should just-

???  
Just-

NOPE! Not listening to you!  
-  
Ume Toyo   
Morning hot stuff. Need me to aid your morning wood? <3

Mokuzai Orokana  
Well I’m the woodworker.

Gasho Ena  
Woah there Mr. Shy, you do know what wood she’s talking about right?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Yes.

Gasho Ena  
O-Oh.

Satoko Nani  
GASHO HAS A-

Shishu Shizu  
Guys! I made something last night!

Tori Hiroyuki   
Awesome! I always love your sewing skills!  
-  
Shishu pulled out three heart-shaped cushions. One saying “We’ll Carry Your Future: Shikha”, another saying “We Will Miss You In Every Language: Hiroki” and the last saying “We Hope You Can Be Fixed: Kokuren”.   
-  
Gasho Ena  
This is… really nice, Shishu.

Kenji Monterio  
Should we really have one for Kokuren though?

Tori Hiroyuki  
He was caught with Despair. No one deserves that, he couldn’t help it.

Satoko Nani  
Thank you so much for this, Shishu!

Shishu Shizu  
Hehe. It was really no big deal! 

Tama Uta  
They comfy!

Torena Ineko  
Awww! They’re so cute too!

Azami Bunko  
Venus says they’re really cool Shishu.

Shishu Shizu  
U-Um, thanks!

Monokuma  
Congrats, kids!  
-  
And the good mood was gone.  
-  
Monokuma  
This is the part where I would give you some kind of gift but you guys already set up one for me so I’m kind of out of ideas!

Akihiro Daisuke  
What did we set up for you?

Monokuma  
Well since both your teams were limited to certain areas, you gift is now that you can visit the areas you weren’t allowed to before! But that’s not nearly enough for your hard efforts! I have created a movie for you all!  
-  
???  
Let’s hope it’s not another Goodbye Despair situation.

What? Look if you want to stay in my head at least say stuff that makes sense…  
-  
Monokuma  
Puhu! Let’s go watch it together! Right now! You have NO SAY in the matter! Weeeeee!  
-  
I guess we’re watching a movie.  
I sat at the front with Rei to my left and Mokuzai to my right. That woulda been lovely if Ume wasn’t sitting behind me and resting her tits on my head…  
The movie had started.  
It opened up with… Hope’s Peak??  
That school has hosted so many different killing games!   
Including the majority of Taneki’s…   
Maybe this movie is ABOUT Taneki’s.   
The movie showed a familiar sight: 16 students and a half-white, half-black bear. It focused on two characters in particular, called ‘E’ and ‘A’. They started kissing but A pushed E away. E began to cry as A killed another student. They too had a class trial, E saw what A did but decided not to speak up. E just continued to cry during the trial. A was figured out and executed. E continued the game with A’s memory.

The credits rolled.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
What the fuck was that shit? What a shitty movie! I was finally starting to get interested in this place but then you show that crap?!?

Monokuma  
Hey! I created a tragic love story! People love tragic love stories!

Akihiro Daisuke   
What was the point in this?

Monokuma  
Puhu… No point...

Yoshinori Leiko  
Let me help you create the movies you cunt!

Monokuma  
Language!

Ume Toyo  
Gasho, my BOOBS are itchy, could you scratch them? ;)

Satoko Nani  
What a heartbreaking movie!

Yoshinori Leiko  
Are you serious?!

Rei Daijun  
I think I’m going to cry!  
-  
Well, I guess this is the best time I’m going to get to hang out with someone. He may be an ass but, let’s talk to Yoshinori.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
Why are you so upset?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Because this movie was awful!

Gasho Ena  
Why do you care? I know you’re the Ultimate Director but… it was made by Monokuma. What did you expect?

Yoshinori Leiko  
I don’t know! Something!

Gasho Ena  
There’s probably some hidden meaning inside the movie, I doubt it was just made for our entertainment… So, Yoshinori Leiko. Thinking about it now, I think I’ve actually reported on some of your movies before. But I was never able to interview you, you hated reporters and critics. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
Why should I not hate them? I made the movie, I know what it’s like! I already know how great it is!

Gasho Ena  
You’ve made a movie of every genre, what was your favourite to make?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Hah! Horror for sure! Wait! This is an interview! Fuck you!

Gasho Ena  
Hahahaha! I’m not gonna lie, your movies are amazing, but man you sure are a dick. Why is that? Is it just your ego?

Yoshinori Leiko  
I- UH-

Gasho Ena  
But I guess I should get along with you. If this whole Despair thing ever ends, will you continue making movies? If so, what?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Maybe I’ll make a movie based on this. ‘Based on true events: the tragic story of the handsome director, barely escaping a killing game built on Despair! Meet an amazing cast of characters! The genius: Kenji! The idiot: Gasho!’

Gasho Ena  
Did you seriously just call Kenji smart? That in itself makes you more of an idiot than me. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
Kenji is an honest man!  
-  
I guess I grew closer to Yoshinori today.   
-  
Mokuzai Orokana  
Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
Oh h-hey! What’s up?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Wood.

Gasho Ena  
Is that another innuendo?! I thought you were shy and soft.

Mokuzai Orokana  
Never soft around you.

Gasho Ena  
D-Did Satoko set you up to this?

Mokuzai Orokana  
…. Y-Yeah. 

Gasho Ena  
Come on, you sound like Ume. It doesn’t suit you.

Mokuzai Orokana  
…

Gasho Ena  
Say something!

Mokuzai Orokana  
…. Sorry.

Gasho Ena  
It’s okay! Satoko likes to tease me. 

Mokuzai Orokana  
O-Oh… are you two together?

Gasho Ena  
What? No. 

Mokuzai Orokana  
Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry I shouldn't assume things.

Gasho Ena  
Stop apologising! It’s okay! Tell me, how’d you become the Ultimate Woodworker? 

Mokuzai Orokana  
W-Well… In school we had woodwork lessons. I really enjoyed it and I was good at it.

Gasho Ena  
What kinda stuff have you made? 

Mokuzai Orokana  
Just ordinary things like boxes, bird houses, gigantic wooden statues of my favourite fictional characters…

Gasho Ena  
Woah! That last one is NOT ordinary! That sounds so cool!

Mokuzai Orokana  
It’s not that cool…

Gasho Ena  
Man! It’s a good thing your name literally means ‘wood’ in Japanese! How lucky!   
-  
???  
Lazy writing.

What?  
-  
Mokuzai Orokana  
Yeah… well, I’m only half-Japanese. I lived in America for most of my life, my dad is the Japanese one, he’s also a woodworker. Might be why he named me that way. 

Gasho Ena  
Yeah, that makes sense.  
-  
Mokuzai and I grew closer today.   
-  
Satoko Nani  
Hey Gasho! Did he do it? Did he say the lines?

Gasho Ena  
He sure did. Thanks.

Satoko Nani  
Hehe! I’m so glad! Did it work on you…?

Gasho Ena  
Yes.

Satoko Nani  
Hehehehe… So, what do you think that the movie was about? Do you think Monokuma was trying to hint towards something? 

Gasho Ena  
Maybe, I don’t know. Why you ask?

Satoko Nani  
Well Akihiro was just talking to me about it. He thinks something’s up with it but we likely won’t find out what for a while. 

Gasho Ena  
Maybe Taneki’s next clue will shine some light on it.

Satoko Nani  
That’s if the game will continue.

Gasho Ena  
It won’t! This is a normal hotel!  
-  
???  
Pussy.

Shut the fuck up.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
Optimism! I like it! 

Gasho Ena  
So once our… vacation at this lovely 5-star hotel is over and we all leave happy and safe, what will you be doing?

Satoko Nani  
Well, I haven't really thought about it! Maybe I’ll just continue hanging out with you and a few others! 

Gasho Ena  
That would be nice.

Satoko Nani  
I’m glad you came here, Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
I’m glad you’ve helped me get used to it.

Satoko Nani  
No problem!  
-  
Satoko and I grew a little closer today.  
I was walking to my dorm when I stopped at Mokuzai’s.   
I did it with Rei, I’ll do it with him.  
I looked in through the keyhole.  
I saw him getting read to shower and- DAMN.  
HE HAS ABS????  
HE’S RIPPED!  
WHAT THE FUCK?  
Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…  
Anyways.  
I continued walking to my dorm, but then stopped at Rei’s.  
I peeked in through the keyhole and…  
She wasn’t there.  
Huh. That’s disapp-  
-  
Rei Daijun  
Hi Gasho! Why you looking through my keyhole?

Ume Toyo  
You can look through my keyhole anytime baby <3 That’s not the only hole I’ll let you play with ;)

Gasho Ena  
You… both saw me do that?

Ume Toyo  
Uhuuuh. I won’t tell, I think it’s hot. But give me some attention too!

Rei Daijun  
Yeah I don’t know what YOU’RE on about but Ume and I were just heading to the cafeteria! Wanna come with?  
-  
I guess I can spend more time with Rei and Ume.   
Rei got a bagel whilst Ume was sipping on coffee.   
-  
Ume Toyo  
Gonna get anything, hun? If you’re not hungry, I could be your dinner ;)

Rei Daijun  
What does that even mean?

Gasho Ena  
Ume, I’m not gonna fuck or even think about fucking you.

Rei Daijun  
What does it mean to fuck someone?

Ume Toyo  
Rei, you do it to yourself all the tiiime.

Gasho Ena  
Hey Rei, I haven’t asked yet. How’d you become the Ultimate Sheriff?

Rei Daijun  
Good question! 

Ume Toyo  
Here we go…

Rei Daijun  
When I was young, I witnessed a crime! A crime so bad that it made me sick to my stomach! Ever since, I’ve regretted being a bystander to such a vile incident! 

Gasho Ena  
What happened?

Rei Daijun  
THIS ASSHOLE CALLED DEREK STOLE THE TEACHER’S PEN!

Gasho Ena  
W-What?

Rei Daijun  
I know right! I wanted to strangle him! But no, justice must be done in better ways! I then trained myself! I became the Hall Monitor in my school as well as Class President! I gave out detentions! Then after school I started to observe police! They were chasing down a bank robber, but he got away. No one saw his face either so he got away. Except for one! ME! I knew him! It was my neighbour who I was friends with for years! We spent so many days together and exchanged so many laughs! Now he’s in prison! I ratted him out! I’m so happy!

Ume Toyo  
What a waste of a perfectly good sex toy… or better yet, an amazing sugar daddy. 

Rei Daijun  
I don’t know what a sex is or why a father would be made out of sugar but it wasn’t a waste! I helped! And I continued to help! Then the sheriff was like “why don’t you just apply for a damn fucking job if you think you’re so good at it”.

Gasho Ena  
That’s rude.

Rei Daijun  
So I did apply and eventually I took his job! Then put him in prison because he tried to kill me. 

Gasho Ena  
...Huh… Cool… He got what he deserved!

Rei Daijun  
Yup!

Gasho Ena  
Did he manage to harm you?

Rei Daijun  
Nah! I karate kicked that bitch into next year! 

Gasho Ena  
Wow. Remind me not to get on your bad side.

Ume Toyo  
Reminds me of one of my masters…

Gasho Ena  
Huh?

Ume Toyo  
One tried to kill me. It was some necrophiliac who really wanted my body, how can I blame the poor soul? 

Rei Daijun  
What happened?!

Ume Toyo  
Oh nothing. He came at me with a knife but accidentally cut my blouse open. The boobies popped right out! His legs weakened and he fell to the ground. I stomped on his neck… he seemed to like that though. Anyways, I called the police and he was put into prison.

Rei Daijun  
Sorry I couldn’t detain him myself, Ume!

Ume Toyo  
Oh it’s okay darling, you probably worked far away.  
-  
I grew a little closer with Rei and Ume today.   
That was all for today. I went inside of my dorm room.   
No spying on people today!  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
If you were to make two of these amazing characters fight to the death, who would you choose? Why, you ask? I don’t know! I’m bored! Puhu.  
-  
Date: 9th December.  
Today I’m going to talk to more of Team Kok- … The others.  
I found Tori.  
-  
Tori Hiroyuki   
Good morning Gasho! How are you?

Gasho Ena  
Oh it’s great living in this painfully average hotel!

Tori Hiroyuki   
Ahah, yeah! 

Gasho Ena  
So tell me a joke, Tori.

Tori Hiroyuki   
What?

Gasho Ena  
Ultimate Comedian. Tell me a joke!

Tori Hiroyuki   
I usually think about my jokes beforehand. I’m not good at making them up on the spot… 

Gasho Ena  
Give it a go.

Tori Hiroyuki   
Uuuuh, okay. Uh. Um. A family walks into a hotel and the father goes to the front desk and says ‘I hope the porn is disabled’. The guy at the desk replies: ‘It’s just regular porn, you sick fuck.’

Gasho Ena  
Jesus Christ! I was expecting a knock knock joke!

Tori Hiroyuki   
Uh, was that too offensive?! I’m not usually this controversial! I’m quite PC!

Gasho Ena  
I mean, it was pretty funny! But, damn!

Tori Hiroyuki   
UH, KNOCK KNOCK!

Gasho Ena  
Who’s there? 

Tori Hiroyuki   
EUROPE!

Gasho Ena  
Europe who?

Tori Hiroyuki   
NO, YOU’RE A POO!

Gasho Ena  
Is that what I should expect from your comedy shows?

Tori Hiroyuki   
I usually do kids’ birthday parties…

Gasho Ena  
So how are you the ULTIMATE comedian?

Tori Hiroyuki   
My… non-PC jokes are online. 

Gasho Ena  
Ah, under a different name I assume?

Tori Hiroyuki   
Yeah. DON’T TELL ANYONE PLEEEEEASE! I’m supposed to be this really nice person who’s really child-friendly.

Gasho Ena  
Yeah, I won’t tell anyone. But I’d love to see your online account.

Tori Hiroyuki   
Maybe…  
-  
Tori and I grew closer today.  
As I was looking for someone else, a Monokuma announcement went off telling us to all meet at the hotel entrance.  
If this is another motive, I’m going to snap that bitch.  
-  
Shishu Shizu  
We’re all here…

Torena Ineko  
Please, please, pleeeeease don’t be another motive! I don’t want people to die! WAAAAAAH!  
-  
Fuck. I’m going dizzy. Not this shit again.

???  
Dizziness, huh? That’s not like you Gasho.

Get the fuck out of my head you bastard!

???  
But why Gasho? Please don’t tell me you’re ACTUALLY suffering from PTSD. The killing game you were in was EASY PEASY!

I don’t fucking remember how I fucking SURVIVED!

???  
Then again, you could just say this is another effect of your PTSD. It’s not. But you COULD say that. Haha! You’re so pathetic! 

Who ARE YOU?

???  
YOUR FUCKING NIGHTMARE, BIIIIIITCH!  
-  
Gasho Ena  
SHUT UP!  
-  
???  
Ahahahahaha! Now everyone is looking at you funny!  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
Are you okay, Gasho?

Monokuma  
Good question! How dare you interrupt what I was saying!

Gasho Ena  
H-Huh? No one was speaking besides… uh…

Akihiro Daisuke   
Besides who?

Gasho Ena  
N-Nevermind. Is there a new motive?

Monokuma  
Not yet! I just wanted to get you all in the holiday spirit! Christmas is right around the corner! From today onwards the only music allowed to be played will be Christmas musi-

Tama Uta  
WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YE-

Monokuma  
Calm down now! Puhu. Now of course, Christmas spreads joy! Happiness! … Hope! So there will be a bit of a twist. Instead of using the word ‘merry’, we say ‘miserable’. And instead of a ‘happy’ new year, we say a ‘horrible’ new year.

Tama Uta  
B-BUT ‘MERRY’ IS TWO SYLLABLES AND ‘MISERABLE’ IS FOUR! ‘HAPPY’ IS TWO AND ‘HORRIBLE’ IS THREE! IT WON’T WORK!

Monokuma  
Shut up! All festive themes will now be CENSORED. DESPAIR-IFIED! No kissing under the mistletoe! Killing under the mistletoe! No decking the halls! Wrecking the balls! 

Ume Toyo  
Mmmm, ball wrecking…

Tama Uta  
I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEECKING BALLLLL!

Monokuma  
UGH! SHUT UP! GOD, I HOPE YOU DIE NEXT! ANYWAYS! Be sure to make presents for your classmates! That’s the only Christmassy thing I’ll let you guys do! BUT NEW RULE: OPENING PRESENTS BEFORE CHRISTMAS IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH! So, onto the motive!

Azami Bunko  
Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

Tori Hiroyuki   
You went through all of that, making us think we’re not getting a motive, just for you to-

Satoko Nani  
JUST SO YOU CAN GIVE US A MOTIVE ANYWAYS?

Tori Hiroyuki and Satoko Nani  
I HATE YOU!

Monokuma  
Puhuhu. Your new motive is quite simple! If you kill someone and get away with it, you get more than just sweet freedom! You will be able to choose someone to become the blackened with you and escape along your side! That means, if you kill, you get to let one of your classmates free!

Mokuzai Orokana  
Who will want to face their murderous friend? Let alone escape with them…

Kenji Monterio  
Psh! I’d be fine with it! Hey if anyone’s planning on murdering, please choose me to escape with you! I’ve met LOADS of murderers. 

Rei Daijun  
I want to arrest you so bad…

Ume Toyo  
Sounds kinky ;)

Gasho Ena  
Ume, did you even hear that we have a new motive?

Tama Uta  
A new what now?

Monokuma  
PLEASE! SOMEONE KILL TAMA!

Tama Uta  
Ewwww! I don’t wanna be filled!

Ume Toyo  
But I sure do <3

Monokuma  
OKAY! TAKE YOUR MOTIVE! GOODBYE NOW! TA-TA! CYA! BUH-BYE! AU REVOIR!

Torena Ineko  
N-No one's gonna follow that motive, right?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I’m afraid that-

Satoko Nani  
Akihiro, shh. Of course not Torena!

Torena Ineko  
I-I’m not a kid!

Rei Daijun  
Well now that we’re all together, let’s be at the top of our game! We can do anything!

Tori Hiroyuki  
I agree! Come on, guys!   
-  
???  
So it’s finally starting.

Cunt, it already started.

???  
But it’s starting again! Isn’t it wonderful! Truly a great Danganronpa experience!

I don’t know what a fucking Danganronpa is, but you are seriously getting on my nerves. I’m going to do something about you, I swear. And I know just the person to talk to about it.

???  
It won’t help.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho?

Gasho Ena  
Hey Akihiro. I’ve got to talk to you about something serious. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Oh, uh, sure.

Gasho Ena  
As a criminologist, you must have studied parts of psychology, right?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Correct.

Gasho Ena  
I, uh. I can hear a voice. In my head. It says weird shit that doesn’t make sense but it also feels… threatening. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Has it told you to… kill?

Gasho Ena  
No. Well, not yet at least.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Whatever you do, don’t listen to the voice. In the meantime, try to focus on deepening your bonds with others. There’s not much here to take your mind off being in this situation, so unfortunately, that’s all you can do. 

Gasho Ena  
That’s the thing. It usually pops up WHEN I’m distracted. It doesn’t feel like PTSD. It feels like it’s… a part of me. After I survived my killing game, my memory of the mastermind was wiped. At first I thought that was because the mastermind had planned for me to be apart of this killing game, but I think they’ve also somehow planted this second voice into my head. I don’t know how that’s possible but fuck… Shikha did have some sort of power, I know that now. The world isn’t fucking normal, Akihiro… But then again… YOU could be the Leader of Despair. Shit! I don’t know what to fucking do!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho, calm down. If you continue acting like this, you’ll allow the voice to control you. The voice isn’t a part of you. You need to get rid of it before it does any harm. If you kill someone Gasho, I will expose you. 

Gasho Ena  
AGH! THERE’S NO WAY I CAN GET RID OF IT. I FEEL THAT. IT’S GONNA BE A PART OF ME FOREVER!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Stop this, Gasho! You’re a rational man! Go back to being the Gasho BEFORE you heard this voice… There is no voice. Let it go. Let it leave. 

Gasho Ena  
…  
-  
Akihiro and I grew closer today. 

???  
Pfft! Nice attempt. All you did was make it obvious if you kill someone… I mean, WHEN you kill someone… 

There is no voice. There is no voice.

???  
Ignore me all you want, Gasho.  
-  
Let’s talk to Torena and Shishu.   
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey guys, how are you two? 

Shishu Shizu  
I’m pretty good but Torena is kinda upset. So I’m knitting her cute pictures of puppies and kittens! 

Gasho Ena  
That’s super nice of you and- Holy shit they are some cute puppies and kittens.

Torena Ineko  
I love them! Thanks Shishu! Hi Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
Hey! So why are you upset?

Shishu Shizu  
She’s just a little paranoid over the… COUGH, MOTIVE, COUGH.  
-  
Did she just shout the word ‘cough’?

???  
What a weirdo…  
-  
Torena Ineko  
Guys, I’m really not a kid. 

Shishu Shizu  
We know! We’re just worried for you, that’s all, Torena! 

Gasho Ena  
So how’d you become the Ultimate Animal Trainer, Torena?

Shishu Shizu  
Gasho you genius. She loves this story!

Torena Ineko  
I was coming back home from school once and a stray dog followed me home. It was a big German shepherd, so I was quite scared. He was very intimidating. I didn’t know what to do. But it laid down next to me and let me pet him! I was confused, but I later found out that his owner was very abusive towards him. His owner died in a fight, causing ol Howe to run away. He was really mean towards people but overtime I trained him to become a great dog! … But Howe died a year later… I used his memory to go to many different parts of the world to train many different kinds of animals! I was pretty good at it too! Eventually, I got my title as Ultimate. My most famous case is training a panda to do kung fu! 

Gasho Ena  
A kung fu panda?!  
-  
???  
Hey! Copyright!  
-  
Torena Ineko  
Hehe, yeah! He was pretty awesome! I miss Howe, but he’s what made me who I am today, and I am happy! I even have my own animal shelter!

Shishu Shizu  
Bravo, bravo! I even made a t-shirt of this very moment!  
-  
Shishu pulled out a shirt that had a perfectly knitted version of mine and Torena’s face. Torena looked like she was talking with pride whilst I had a very… exaggerated, anime-style shocked face.   
-  
Torena Ineko  
So cute! You’re amazing Shishu!  
-  
I grew a little closer with Torena and Shishu today.  
The only person I haven’t really talked to now is Kenji and Azami.  
But.  
He’s Kenji.   
I get enough of him already.   
And Azami seems way too out of it for a conversation, maybe later. 

???  
In that case, is it murdering time?

...I think it’s time to sleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhu! Man, I sure do love these-^%&$£*($”£

???  
Welcome to the Three Question Marks Theatre! Don’t worry, I won’t do this every time, Monokuma IS the star of Danganronpa after all. I just want to show you that I have the power. Hehe. Monokuma isn’t the only one blessed with fourth-wall breaking, as you’ve probably noticed!  
-  
Date: 10th December.  
What a… weird dream.  
Anyways. A new day, a new totally normal, painfully average hotel experience.   
I’m still not hanging out with Kenji, so why don’t I work my way to Mokuzai a bit more?   
-  
Gasho Ena   
Hey Woody!

Mokuzai Orokana  
O-Oh! Gasho! Funny thing, I was coming to see you!

Gasho Ena   
Oh really?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Yeah…

Gasho Ena   
What did you need?

Mokuzai Orokana  
I just wanted to ask… you’re single, right?

Gasho Ena  
Ahah! Uh, yeah. I am. You getting ideas?

Mokuzai Orokana  
W-What?! No! No…

Gasho Ena  
You’re cute when you panic.

Mokuzai Orokana  
Hey! Shut up! 

Gasho Ena  
You’re also cute when you try seem intimidating. 

Mokuzai Orokana  
Ugh! Just date me already!

Gasho Ena  
W-What? Seriously? 

Mokuzai Orokana  
Yes!

Gasho Ena  
My stupid flirting worked?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Apparently!

Gasho Ena  
You’re seriously serious?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Uuuuugh! Shut uppppp! Don’t tell anyone… Please!

Gasho Ena  
I won’t, I promise. 

Mokuzai Orokana  
SO IS THAT A YES?

Gasho Ena  
Yes!

Mokuzai Orokana  
Yes! Great!  
-  
Mokuzai and I grew a lot closer today.  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Mokuzai Orokana  
WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
Fuck that. Fuck that.

Tama Uta  
Why would you want to fuck rats?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Tama??

Tama Uta  
Hey guys!

Gasho Ena  
Tama… d-did you not fucking hear the- 

Torena Ineko  
A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT?!?!

Tama Uta  
WHAT? A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT?!?!?!?

Torena Ineko  
A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tama Uta  
AHHHHH, GUYS! A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoko Nani  
G-Guys… Tori, Ume and I found the body… It’s in the bowling alley…

Ume Toyo  
Gasho hun, you might not wanna see this.  
-  
I pushed her aside and lead a charge into the bowling alley.  
We walked inside to see a bowling ball covered in blood splatter with a strange object near the pins.  
And right next to the bowling ball was the horrifying sight of a corpse.  
Their face caved in.  
Blood everywhere.  
How can someone do something THIS brutal?  
And why…  
WHY REI?


	5. Two's Company: Deadly School Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very late! Sorry, Christmas stuff!

Gasho Ena  
R-REI??

Tori Hiroyuki  
Gasho… are you okay?  
-  
???  
Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Why the FUCK are you laughing?

???  
Oh? You’re not ignoring me anymore? How fun!

What is your fucking deal?

???  
Deal? I don’t know. I just enjoy this shit.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
FUCK OFF!

Tori Hiroyuki  
…

Gasho Ena  
N-No! Not you!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho… Please, just leave this investigation to us.

Gasho Ena  
Fuck that! I’m gonna find the piece of shit that did this! They’re falling right into that good-for-nothing, psychotic, little shit of a fucking monster MONOKUMA! And they’re STUPID for doing so!

Monokuma  
Hey! That was a little mean!

Gasho Ena  
Monokuma. Whoever the fuck is controlling you, I swear. I fucking swear, I will kill you. 

Monokuma  
Such petty threats! How do you plan on succeeding such a task? You have to find out who I am first! Not to mention the Leader of Despair hiding amongst you! You can’t trust a soul! Puhuhuhu!

Gasho Ena  
I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Akihiro Daisuke  
GASHO!

Satoko Nani  
Gasho, just take a second to calm down, please. 

Monokuma  
Go on, Gasho! Take a strike! Hit me! Punch me! Slap me! Spank me!  
-  
I looked him dead in his beady fucking eyes and ran towards him.  
Akihiro punched me in the face, stopping me.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho! Were you really about to just kill yourself just to punch the bear? That wouldn’t have even hurt the person controlling him! If you keep getting this angry, you’re gonna die, man!

Monokuma  
Puhu… Anywaaaaaays! Here’s the MONOKUMAAAA FIIIILE! TA-TA!

Gasho Ena  
Akihiro, you read it.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Alright.  
-  
Rei Daijun  
Time of death: 10th December, 6:30am  
Cause of death: Struck in the head by a heavy object  
Last seen around 8pm at the swimming pool, 9th December.

Monokuma File 2 - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Ume Toyo  
I was the one who saw her at the swimming pool… I wanted to see my competition…   
-  
Ume’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena   
… This time we have the time of death. Could make it a little easier.

Shishu Shizu  
Wait guys, where’s Azami?!

Torena Ineko  
NOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER DOUBLE MURDER!!!!!

Azami Bunko  
FEEEAR NOT, COMRADES!

Yoshinori Leiko  
What is this shit?

Azami Bunko  
I, AZAMIIIII BUNKO! HAVE FOUND A CLUE! THIS!  
-  
Azami pulled out a packet of broken machine parts.  
-  
Mokuzai Orokana  
Where’d you find this?

Azami Bunko  
Someone stashed it in Venus’ plant pot! And I will have NONE OF THAT! Gasho! I’m gonna be your investigation partner today! Who died?

Tori Hiroyuki  
Rei…

Azami Bunko  
EEEEEEEK!  
-  
Machine Parts - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Azami Bunko  
But I will NOT let anyone try and frame Venus like that! Isn’t that right, Venus?

Venus  
…

Kenji Monterio  
They were trying to frame YOU ya fuckin’ idiot.

Azami Bunko  
How do YOU know, hmmmmm? Mr Mob Boss? Mr Mob Killer? I mean… Killer Boss. Mob Killer? Killer of Mobs? Killer of… mops… YOU DIRTY CRIMINAL!

Gasho Ena  
This is gonna be a long fucking day.  
-  
Let’s just search that damn body.

???  
That sexy, sexy body. Hey, that’s not Junko, no necrophiliacs here!

Shut the fuck up, who’s Junko?

???  
Ah yeah oops, wrong universe. 

Die. You make no sense.

???  
Just dont touch her ass! I may be a freak but that’s just wrong! And no way is the writer gonna write a scene of the main character feeling up a dead girl!

SHUT UP!  
I kneeled down next to her body. The blood from her head trailed to an obvious murder weapon, a bowling ball. So… someone just picked up a bowling ball and caved her head in with it? I mean, I’m no murderer but, isn’t there an easier way to kill someone like that? Like with a hammer or some shit?

???  
Are you sure you’re no murderer?

That’s the only injury on her body. Just a… caved in skull… Fuck.

???  
Getting sentimental? You should be used to it by now.

This is the second victim. Fuck you.

???  
But you’ve survived a killing game before this. Last time you didn’t feel much sympathy for the victims.

The fuck are you talking about? Do you know my m-  
Akihiro told me to ignore you. So I will. 

Murder Weapon - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Azami Bunko  
OUCH!

Gasho Ena   
Azami…

Azami Bunko  
Sorry! I tripped!

Akihiro Daisuke  
LOOK OUT!  
-  
A bowling ball went flying past us.  
-  
Torena Ineko  
AHHHHHHH! WHERE’D THAT COME FROM?

Tama Uta  
Did someone say ‘look out’? Are we in trouble?

Ume Toyo  
As soon as Azami screeched, that object over there got a boner.  
-  
We all looked at to where Ume was pointing. The object lowered again.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
The fuck?

Yoshinori Leiko   
That’s a goddamn catapult!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Azami must have triggered it by tripping on some sort of wire.

Azami Bunko   
Y-Yeah! My legs are all tied up in string!  
-  
Catapult - Added to Truth Bullets  
Catapult’s Trigger - Added to Truth Bullets  
We walked over to the catapult, making sure not to activate it again.  
It was well-made, had a self-loading system. When the string was pulled, it allowed another bowling ball to enter the catapult, and when the string was tugged again - launch. However, it seems like the one that was just sent flying was the last one.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
So THIS was how she was killed. The bowling ball was launched there. The murderer must have been pretty damn confident in their creation.

Mokuzai Orokana  
Do we know a mechanic?

Azami Bunko   
Mech… Mechanic… THOSE PARTS I FOUND!  
-  
???  
Might as well do the class trial now, everyone’s linking shit together already! How boring!   
-  
Shishu Shizu  
Unfortunately, that doesn’t really get us anywhere. 

Akihiro Daisuke   
Shushu’s right. We’ll have to investigate more. 

Gasho Ena  
Azami, where was Venus when you found the bag of parts?

Azami Bunko   
Just sitting in the indoor park!

Gasho Ena  
Let’s go there then.  
-  
Azami and I headed there as everyone else split up for clues, she showed me exactly where Venus was.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Is this where Venus… uh… sleeps?

Azami Bunko   
Yeah! I like him to be surrounded by other plants instead of being cooped up in a dorm room with me. He’s made many friends, like Kyu the Leaf!

Kyu the Leaf  
…

Venus  
…

Gasho Ena  
… Right. The area where Venus was sitting is covered in some sort of dust, kinda like pencil shavings but much thinner.   
-  
‘Dust’ - Added to Truth Bullets  
As I was investigating, Azami zoned out and fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder.   
-  
Gasho Ena  
Azami!

Azami Bunko   
H-HUH?   
-  
Suddenly, Tama burst in.  
-  
Tama Uta  
DID SOMEONE SHOUT?

Azami Bunko   
HUH????

Tama Uta  
AZAMI, ARE YOU OKAY????

Azami Bunko   
I DON’T KNOWW!!

Gasho Ena  
Tama! I really don’t think Azami is okay! Here’s a plan, you stay here with Azami whilst I go find help!

Tama Uta  
OKAY! RUN! QUICK!  
-  
Losers.

???  
So mean. Are you sure you’re a Danganronpa protagonist? 

While searching, Tori stopped me.  
-  
Tori Hiroyuki   
Gasho! I think I found something.

Gasho Ena  
What is it?

Tori Hiroyuki   
Um… It really points towards someone specific being the killer but… please don’t think it’s them until you have concrete evidence.

Gasho Ena  
I know.  
-  
Tori handed me a note. It said:  
Hello Rei.  
Let’s finish this once and for all. You’ve been trying to get me since we first met. Meet me in the bowling alley, if you bring anyone else or tell anyone else, you will endanger them. Because I WILL kill them. But the only person I want to kill is you. Don’t worry, it’ll be a fair fight. If I win, you die. If you win, I get arrested and I’ll never be able to hurt anyone ever again. So let’s do this. Mob Boss versus Sheriff. Come get what you want, bitch.  
‘Kenji’s’ Note - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Kenji…

Tori Hiroyuki   
It easily could have been forged but… Kenji is a well-known criminal…

Gasho Ena  
I feel like the Ultimate Mob Boss would be a little smarter than just throwing his note somewhere. Where’d you even find this? 

Tori Hiroyuki   
It was crumpled up next to Rei’s door. 

Gasho Ena  
Hmm. Could Kenji have made the catapult though? ... Thanks, Tori. I’m gonna investigate more.  
-  
After doing some more searching, Akihiro came up to me.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Got any more cryptic clues for me? 

Akihiro Daisuke   
No. But I thought we should think about the motive for a sec.

Gasho Ena  
The blackened gets to choose someone to escape with them, right? 

Akihiro Daisuke   
Is there anyone who would be willing to kill to escape with someone?

Gasho Ena  
Uuuh. Azami and Venus? Would Venus count?

Akihiro Daisuke   
Probably not… What about you and Satoko?

Gasho Ena  
Satoko?? Why her?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I heavily doubt YOU woulda killed Rei. Satoko on the other hand… She really likes you, as a friend of course. 

Gasho Ena  
I doubt she likes me THAT much… What about Shishu and Torena? They’re pretty good friends.

Akihiro Daisuke  
True, but this is all just speculation work. We have to link speculation to evidence somehow. Are we missing anybody? 

Gasho Ena  
I’m not sure…  
-  
Motive - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
Puhu! You all know what time it is!

Akihiro Daisuke   
What? We haven’t been able to do that much inv-

Monokuma Monitor  
THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR LINKING STUFF TOGETHER BEFORE THE TRIAL!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Really? You’re speaking to me through the monitor? Everyone else is gonna be confused.

Monokuma Monitor  
UGH SHUT UP! Everyone, GET TO THE CLASS TRIAL!  
-  
Class trial 2.  
Ugh.  
After the horrible first, putting that creepy bastard Kokuren to death, I never wanted to do this again. But I guess… the voice listening is right. I can’t escape this shit now.

???  
That's right! I’m so proud of you!

Shut up, man. Rei’s dead now.

???  
I know! Isn’t it thrilling! You’re just salty that you can’t masturbate to her anymore without feeling guilty.

Fuck. Off. If you were a person, I’d strangle you to death.

???  
Oh there’s the Gasho I once knew and loved!

The fuck are you on about? I DIDN’T KILL ANYONE! … Did I?

???  
Hehe. Fine. I’ll tell you. You survived your game because you WON. You killed someone and you got away with it.

Fuck that, you’re lying!

???  
You ask me for the truth and then deny it? 

…

???  
You’re a killer. But y’know! New killing game, new you! Make sure you get RIGHT into those New Killing Game Resolutions! 

Why was that memory taken away from me?

???  
Beats me! I want to find that out too! So how about we call a truce? Let’s work together and find out who this damn mastermind is. Once we find that out, I’m sure the answers will come to us.

But Akihiro told me not to listen to you…

???  
Fuck Akihiro. He seems a bit shady himself, doesn’t he? I mean think about it. The Ultimate Criminologist would know how to commit the perfect crime! 

Just. Shut up. I’ll work with this truce for now. But shut up.

???  
Sure! Whatever! But before we go ahead with this, here’s a word from my sponsor! 

What?

Woman  
Gasho! 

Gasho Ena  
Hey…

Woman  
What’s wrong, Gasho?

Gasho Ena  
Nothing.

Woman  
Are you sure?

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered!

Woman  
W-WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
Sorry about this. It’s for the game.  
-  
Flashback Gasho then stabbed the woman in the back of the neck and dragged it down.  
-  
WHAT THE FUCK??? 

???  
You like?

WHAT WAS THAT?

???  
Whoever stole your memory did a sloppy job, I can still restore parts of it. Juuust like that!

What memory did you just give me?

???  
That memory was actually unfinished. Here, let me show you the rest-  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
GASHO! WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Mokuzai Orokana  
G-Gasho, are you okay?

Gasho Ena  
W-WHA?

Monokuma  
In case you haven’t notice… THE TRIAL HAS BEGUN!!!!!

Gasho Ena  
Sh-Shit.  
-  
C L A S S T R I A L 2 - O P E N  
-  
Gasho Ena  
So what are we talking about?

Ume Toyo  
Hun, after this, if you need stress relief I really am here for you ;)

Mokuzai Orokana  
He won’t be needing any from you.

Ume Toyo  
Who from them, honey? Are YOU gonna ride him?

Mokuzai Orokana  
I-I-

Gasho Ena  
Hmm. Anyways. I guess you’re all useless without me. Let’s first talk about where… Rei was last seen.

Azami Bunko   
The person who saw her last must be the killer!

Ume Toyo  
I can assure you that they aren’t the killer, hun.

Azami Bunko   
Hm? Was it you? Then you were the one who planted that bag on poor ol Venus!

Ume’s Account >  
“Just ridiculous!”

Gasho Ena  
Ume couldn’t have done that. According to Ume, she was the one who saw Rei last, in the cafeteria. This also links in with the Monokuma File, she’s telling the truth. According to YOU the bag of Machine Parts were planted on Venus while you were asleep, after Ume’s encounter with Rei. If Ume were to do it, she would have had to do it while everyone was asleep. Rei wouldn’t have been out.

Azami Bunko   
WHY WOULDN’T SHE HAVE BEEN OUT, HUH? WHAT IS THIS? ARE YOU GANGING UP ON ME???

Tama Uta  
You’re not even on the phone!   
Something IS wrong with you!

Azami Bunko   
W-What?! WHATEVER. COULDN’T UME HAVE JUST TOLD REI NOT TO SLEEP THEN?

‘Kenji’s’ Note >  
“Oh my GOD!”

Gasho Ena  
No. There WAS a note telling her to come to the bowling alley, but according to the Monokuma File she was killed at 6:30am. Only 30 minutes before most of us woke up. Your theory is wrong. Give it up. You said you’d HELP me not make it harder!

Ume Toyo  
Speaking of making things harder, I have a lovely pair of boobs to reward you for defending me <3

Mokuzai Orokana  
He’ll pass.

Ume Toyo  
Excuse me, but why is Woody making decisions for you? Are you two fucking? Please can I join? It’s not every day I can get more than one of my holes filled at the same time ;)

Gasho Ena  
Yeah. We’ll pass. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Uh, Gasho?

Gasho Ena  
Yeah?

Akihiro Daisuke  
The m-

Torena Ineko  
What about that CRAZYYY catapult?! I don’t want that to EVER fire again! It was terrifying!

Tori Hiroyuki  
Who could make something like that??

Yoshinori Leiko  
It looked ripped straight from a movie…

Satoko Nani  
What was it even made out of?

Shishu Shizu  
It was way too smooth to be anything like wood.

‘Dust’>  
“Hang on a sec!”

Gasho Ena  
Wait, Azami. The dust-looking stuff around Venus, remember that? Couldn’t THAT have been wood?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Wait, Gasho! I can’t be the only one thinking about that note!

Tori Hiroyuki  
Uhhh yeah… It was… pretty suspecting. 

Mokuzai Orokana  
Do you know who read it?

Tori Hiroyuki  
Well. It LOOKS like it was written by Kenji but- 

Kenji Monterio  
THE FUCK YOU SAY, BITCH?

Tori Hiroyuki  
AHHHH!

Satoko Nani   
Kenji, lay off! She wasn’t suspecting you!

Kenji Monterio  
JUST BECAUSE I’M A CRIMINAL, YOU THINK I’D COMMIT A CRIME?! THIS IS XENOPHOBIC!

Gasho Ena   
It’s not but-

Kenji Monterio  
FUCK OFF GASHO! 

Gasho Ena   
Bastard! I’ll fight you and it wouldn’t even be a challenge!

Akihiro Daisuke   
Gasho! For fuck’s sake! The motive!

Gasho Ena  
What about it?  
-  
LOGIC DIVE:  
Q: What was left behind next to Venus?  
A: Wood.

Q: What was the catapult made out of?  
A: Wood.

Q: Why would someone follow this motive?  
A: For a friend/partner.

Q: Who fits both of these?  
A: Mokuzai   
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
Gasho, is Mokuzai dating you or not?

Gasho Ena  
He is.

Mokuzai Orokana  
Th-That was a secret! This is so e-embarassing!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Were you or were you not sexually attracted to Rei before?

Gasho Ena  
I was. Thinking about it now, that Catapult had a really complicated set up with the Catapult’s Trigger and complex design. The killer would have had to be very confident in it because if it failed, it wouldn’t have worked. The killer would have to be very skilled in building and setting this up.

Mokuzai Orokana  
Gasho, what are you getting at?

Gasho Ena  
The killer would also need a reason to kill. The motive this time was to allow someone else to escape with the blackened. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Are you confident in your current answer?

Gasho Ena  
I am. And here it is.

Closing Argument:  
The killer this time forged a note, acting as Kenji. This would be the only reason Rei would be lured out due to her sense of justice. She wanted to arrest Kenji as well as protecting everyone else. Sadly, this was obviously a trap. She walked into the bowling alley and tripped on a wire, activating a very complex system. This system was a catapult which would automatically hurl a bowling ball at the target. This was made out of wood, as shown when parts of this machine were left near Azami’s plant: Venus. Along with the bag of parts were small pieces of wood dust. I also think the killer chose Rei specifically as the person they wanted to escape with was attracted to them. The killer was jealous and wanted him to themselves. Killing Rei and escaping with their love would be a perfect way to settle down. However, Gasho Ena, your’s truly, ain’t about that. Mokuzai Orokana, the Ultimate Woodworker killed Rei Daijun, the Ultimate Sheriff. And Mokuzai, fuck you. You delusional prick!

Mokuzai Orokana  
What the fuck??

Gasho Ena  
Does anyone have any rebuttals? 

Mokuzai Orokana  
Uh, yeah. Me please. Fuck off?? I thought you loved me!

Gasho Ena  
I did until I found out you FUCKING KILLED REI! What were you thinking? I would refuse to live with you after you kill one of my fucking friends! 

Mokuzai Orokana  
It wasn’t me!

Satoko Nani  
Mokuzai…

Mokuzai Orokana  
What? WHAT?

Torena Ineko   
You almost killed one of us too when Azami tripped! You’re horrible!

Mokuzai Orokana  
…

Gasho Ena  
Is that it? Are you giving up?

Mokuzai Orokana  
… It was a perfect crime. If only I wasn’t so fucking sloppy. Fuck. Fuck. Gasho… I love you.

Gasho Ena  
Die. Hey you! You stupid fuckwit bear! It’s voting time.

Monokuma  
That’s so mean!! But whatever! Your wish is my command!  
-  
Votes:  
Gasho Ena   
Kokuren Shin   
Ume Toyo   
Hiroki Erity   
Satoko Nani   
Akihiro Daisuke   
Azami Bunko   
Tama Uta   
Shikha Yubi   
Yoshinori Leiko   
Mokuzai Orokana | | | | | | | | | | |  
Tori Hiroyuki   
Kenji Monterio |  
Rei Daijun   
Shishu Shizu   
Torena Ineko   
-  
Kenji Monterio  
Uh, who the fuck voted me?

Mokuzai Orokana  
Me…

Kenji Monterio  
Cunt!

Monokuma  
…. DING DING DIIIIING! Mokuzai Orokana, the Ultimate Woodworker, is the killer! Two in a row! Looks like we’re going for a home run!

Mokuzai Orokana  
To love someone, was that really too much to ask?

Gasho Ena  
It is when you’re fucking killing people, Mokuzai!

Monokuma  
Ah love! I LOVE tragic love stories! Very familiar though? Like a certain movie I watched recently… LOVE HURTS, MOKUZAI. TIME YOU LEARN IT.  
-  
Was that a bit uncharacteristic of Monokuma?

???  
You’re right, he would never admit or even hint at him showing any emotion in the past.

How do you know that?

???  
Ech.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Mokuzai. Rei. You killed one of our friends. Were you really that desperate?

Mokuzai Orokana  
This is where you expect me to say I’m sorry, right? I’m not. I don’t regret it. I had a boyfriend during my last killing game. We survived together all the way til’ the end. But he was the last victim. Since then.. I’ve been so lost. Trying to regain that feeling I had with him. But no, we don't get what we want. We just get another killing game in the place we were supposed to be safe from them. I feel like… if Taneki brought you into another hotel… this wouldn’t have happened. It’s a little coincidental that this all happened as SOON as you showed up.

Kenji Monterio  
Hey this fucker has a point!

Satoko Nani   
Shut up, Kenji.

Mokuzai Orokana  
Oh well. What can you do about it now? Goodbye Gasho. Goodbye friends. I mean it when I say I have enjoyed my time here with you guys. I’m not sorry for what I’ve done but I’m sorry that you guys have to watch another friend die. Gasho. I don’t care if you survive anymore. But please, protect the rest. They deserve it. Except Kenji. 

Kenji Monterio  
Asshole!

Mokuzai Orokana  
Protect them Gasho. Expose the murderers. Save them. The Leader of Despair may be one of us but I trust you to find them… or yourself.

Gasho Ena  
The fuck you mean ‘myself’?

Mokuzai Orokana  
You’ve been hearing voices, right? That might be the real you speaking from inside.

Gasho Ena  
How do you know about that?!

Mokuzai Orokana  
Monokuma. Begin the punishment. Goodbye everyone.

Monokuma  
Puhuhu! Let’s give it everything we got! Thrills, chills, kills! Other catchphrases! IIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!  
-  
Mokuzai was placed on a conveyor belt along with many other slabs of wood. The wood in front of him got sawed up and stuck together to make a birdhouse. After painful suspense, it was Mokuzai’s turn. A saw cut through his arms and legs and after many more gruesome cuts, he was smashed together, disgustingly. He also formed a bird house which was hung up on a Christmas tree…  
-  
Hey voice... what was the end of that memory?

???  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! It doesn’t matter anymore! I&v£e(w^o!n).

What??  
-  
Taneki Monitor  
Hello everyone! I really wish I could apologise to Mokuzai…

Kenji Monterio   
He had a point! Why did this happen as soon as Gasho showed up?

Taneki Monitor  
I’m sure the timing was coincidental, but we’re still trying to figure out why it’s happening in the first place.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Do you have a clue for us this time?

Taneki Monitor  
Yes. This time on the mastermind. 

Monokuma  
Puhu. Careful.

Taneki Monitor  
I need you to think more about that movie you saw. It wasn’t supposed to link towards Mokuzai and Gasho. It links to something else. I also want you to think more about Kokuren and why he decided to take Talia’s Ultimate identity. 

Monokuma  
That's enough!

Satoko Nani  
Hey! She didn’t even get to say goodbye!

Monokuma  
Too bad! Off you go now everyone! Shoo! Shoo!  
-  
And just like that, the day came to an end.


	6. Transformation: Daily School Life

Remaining Students: 11  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Hellllloooo there! We’ve now said goodbye to 5 students! Usually by now it’s 4! You don’t normally get a double murder in Chapter 1! And by the end of Chapter 3, usually, it’s 7 because Chapter 3 is when ALL the double murders happen! ...Usually.   
-  
Date: 11th December  
…  
Rei…  
…  
Someone’s knocking on my door.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
Gasho. You doing okay?

Gasho Ena  
No.

Akihiro Daisuke   
Oh… You mind if I discuss some speculation?  
Gasho Ena  
Not really.

Akihiro Daisuke  
I think the mastermind could be Taneki herself!

Gasho Ena  
What? Why?

Akihiro Daisuke  
The mastermind keeps making references to her game! That was what Taneki’s clue was! Kokuren pretended to be what Talia pretended to be. I did some research on Taneki’s game and that movie Monokuma showed us pretty much shows exactly the relationship between Talia and the Ultimate Witchcraft Practitioner Lucinia.

Gasho Ena  
Lucinia? I heard Taneki mention her before, she’s one of the survivors, right?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Correct.

Gasho Ena  
But… what if it’s something else. Both of those clues include Talia. Maybe it’s her?

Akihiro Daisuke  
But Gasho, she died.

Gasho Ena  
It’s a weird fucking world, Akihiro. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
True, but I don’t know. Why would she?

Gasho Ena  
Why would Taneki? Or any of her survivors for that matter?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I guess… So, you’re talking about a motive. If the mastermind is someone from Taneki’s game, that means they aren’t Ultimate Despair, which means they would need a motive to do this. Good thinking. I’ll look more into it. In the meantime, chin up Gasho. We’ll get through this.

Gasho Ena  
Bros?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Uuuh. Yeah. B-Bros.  
-  
Akihiro and I grew closer today.  
Akihiro cheered me up a bit. I guess now I should talk to Azami. Still not talking to Kenji though.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey Azami.

Azami Bunko  
Gasho! You caught me petting Venus.

Gasho Ena  
How come you don’t sound high anymore?

Azami Bunko  
Do I sound lowwwwww?

Gasho Ena  
Nevermind. How’d you become the Ultimate Gardener? 

Azami Bunko  
Gardened. 

Gasho Ena  
Okay bit-

Azami Bunko  
UNTIL I FOUND THE WORLD’S FIRST TALKING PLANT!

Venus  
…

Azami Bunko  
It’s okay Venus, brag all you want.

Gasho Ena  
Uh. What else did you do?

Azami Bunko  
Oh I’ve made lots of beautiful gardens! Michi Mikki has praised my work! You know those utopias in apocalypse movies? Yeah my gardens look like THAT!

Gasho Ena  
Overgrown?

Azami Bunko  
N-No! Medium-grown. Venti-grown.

Gasho Ena  
Did you just use Starbucks sizes?

Azami Bunko  
Mmmmmmm Starbuckssss. The woman in the logo is sooo prettyyyyyyyy! I love Starbucks. Coffeeeeeeee. No sleeeeeeeeep. Everrrrrr. Only gardennnnnn. Plantsss. Venusssss. Talkiiiiiiing. I mixed a special plant with some Starbucks coffee once! That was when I found Venus! I can still taste that coffee. Sooooo niiiiice.

Gasho Ena  
Okay, Azami.  
-  
Azami and I grew a little closer today.  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
Hello everyone! I’m gonna make this announcement quick because I’ve got a little problem to deal with! The basement is nowwww OPENNNN! That’s where ALL your games are! Casino games, arcade games, a pool table, dartboard, even comfortable, vibrating chairs! Go check it out while I deal with a little rascal! 

Azami Bunko  
Gasho! Let’s goooooo!  
-  
I met everyone in the basement. It was kinda cool actually. Ume was, of course, on one of the vibrating chairs. Satoko and Tori were playing a racing game whilst Tama was playing Dance Dance Revolution. Kenji was playing darts. Akihiro, Yoshinori, Shishu and Torena had just arrived with Azami and I.

I went over to talk to Tama.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey!  
-  
Tama continued dancing.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
HEY!

Tama Uta   
YO YO YOOOO! COME JOIN ME, GASHO!

Gasho Ena  
Ahah… no thanks.

Tama Uta   
COME ON PLEASE! I PAID A HACKER A FEW YEARS AGO TO PUT IN ONE OF THE BEST SONGS OF ALL TIME!

Gasho Ena  
Why didn’t they just remove it?

Tama Uta   
THE HACK WAS TOO STRONG! SEE, LOOK. IT SAYS “NEW SONG ADDED BY WHISP”.

Gasho Ena  
Whisp? Isn’t h-  
-  
Tama pulled me onto the dance pad beside him.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
I-I’M NOT DANCING!

Dance Dance Revolution Machine  
When just a picosecond ago, clear blue skies~

Gasho Ena  
Isn’t this from a game?

Dance Dance Revolution Machine  
But now lightning’s struck your last resolve~

Tama Uta  
DANCE, GASHO!

Dance Dance Revolution Machine  
It’s not an accident that no one hears your cries, as your last strength seems to dissolve~

Gasho Ena  
The fuck?

Dance Dance Revolution Machine  
YOU’LL NEVER SEE IT COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~  
-  
Tama started to ignore the correct dance moves as he made his own on the spot. It was quite reminiscent of a certain meme involving the same song and a certain cartoon character. 

Tama and I grew closer today.  
I then went over to Satoko and Tori on the motorbike arcade game.   
It looked like Tori was winning.  
-  
Tori Hiroyuki  
NYAWM!

Satoko Nani  
No fair! You got some power-up or something! Oh, speaking of power-ups, we have a spectator. 

Gasho Ena  
What’s that supposed to mean?

Satoko Nani  
All the power-ups I’ve noticed from you.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Satoko you’re losing!

Satoko Nani  
Damn you!

Gasho Ena  
It looks quite fun! It’s weird to have all this here!

Motorbike Madness  
WINNER: PLAYER 2.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Yayyyyy!

Satoko Nani  
It was totally rigged!

Gasho Ena  
Is it just free to play?

Satoko Nani  
Yeah! Isn’t that cool?!

Gasho Ena  
I wonder what other kinda games are here.

Satoko Nani  
I hope they have some sort of dating simulator! 

Gasho Ena  
What kind? Lewd or not lewd?

Satoko Nani  
Hehe, either is fine! 

Tori Hiroyuki  
Woah, Satoko! I thought you were innocent!

Gasho Ena  
Oh you have no idea.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Ummm. Does that mean you two are-?

Gasho Ena  
What?! No! I didn’t mean it like that!

Satoko Nani  
Hahahahaha! Power-up!

Gasho Ena  
I DO NOT!  
-  
Satoko continued laughing.  
I grew closer with Satoko and Tori today.  
I looked over in the corner, there was a lone arcade machine. It was a game where you play as a police officer…  
Fuck…  
-  
Monokuma  
I’m baaaaaack!

Gasho Ena  
Fuck off.

Azami Bunko   
What he said!

Tama Uta  
He said ‘fluffy bath.’

Azami Bunko   
H u h ?

Monokuma  
I wanted to give you all a present to remind you of the dead! It’s important to keep his face in our hearts!

Akihiro Daisuke   
‘His’? More than one person died, girls too.

Monokuma  
Huh? Oh, I don’t care about that. I’ve put up posters of Kokuren in every dorm room and I’m adding a new rule which makes it so you can’t take them down without being murdered by me!   
-  
I fucking hate this place.

???  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT’S FUCKING HILARIOUS!

Shut up.  
-  
Monokuma  
Oh and your new motive IIIIIIS-

Yoshinori Leiko   
Are you fucking kidding me? First you make a shitty movie and now you’re giving us a new motive?

Torena Ineko   
This isn’t the first motive he gave after the movie…

Monokuma  
Remember when I said I had a rascal to deal with? Yeah well that was me trying to get a piece of equipment from Taneki! I now have the power to bring you to your families! Become the blackened and you’ll be able to see them!

Gasho Ena  
Our families are either dead or Ultimate Despair, fuck you and your lies!

Monokuma  
But this machine is a cure!

Gasho Ena  
Taneki wasn’t able to make a cure! To cure Ultimate Despair, you have to put an end to the Leader!

Monokuma  
True, very true. However! This machine is a four-time use object! It can bring you back to your families! I’ll prove it to you - but I’ll have to waste two goes!

Satoko Nani   
Do it. We don't care. We’re not gonna kill anyone.  
-  
Monokuma grabbed a machine and booted it up. A long cylinder tube came from the ceiling and then disappeared again. But once it disappeared, someone new was there.  
-  
Monokuma  
Say hello to Tane Kuramoto! Mother of the beloved, lost but not forgotten, Alys Kuramoto! She has a picture of Alys here in her pocket.  
-  
Monokuma stuffed his paw in her front pocket and pulled it out.  
-  
Monokuma  
There! Proof!   
-  
The tube came back, and vanished again with Tane.  
-  
Azami Bunko   
Where’d she goooooo?

Satoko Nani  
We don’t care! We’re not gonna kill!

Monokuma  
Puhu. That’s what YOU think. BYEBYE!

Kenji Monterio  
Day’s fuckin ruined guys. I’m going to bed.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Good idea!  
-  
I went to my dorm room.  
… Stupid fucking Kokuren poster.  
-  
??? Theatre  
???  
Hey! Just stealing the show again! Gasho! I know you’re seeing this! killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill.  
-  
Date: 12th December  
Hey, stupid voice. Can you stop haunting my dreams?

???  
Just so you know, passionate reader. Gasho can see it when it’s my theatre but he can’t see it when it’s Monokuma’s! 

What?

???  
Oh just, stuff, y’know.

Stop haunting my dreams.

???  
Whatever. How do you feel?

Why the fuck are you asking?

???  
Did you get my message?

You really want me to kill?

???  
Yeah. Why not? It makes me happy AND you get to see your family!

Die.

???  
Yes! That’s the spirit!

So when I asked for you to show me the end of that memory, you said it doesn’t matter. Then you said something unintelligible. 

???  
Oh yeah! Haha, your memory really doesn’t matter.

Ugh, fine, but what did you say after?

???  
Hah.

What?

???  
Hahahahahahaha!

What???

???  
I said that ‘I’ve won’.

...What do you mean by that?

???  
I’ve won!

...  
I’m gonna go talk to Shishu.  
I knocked on her door, she opened it.  
-  
Shishu Shizu  
Gasho! What a surprise!

Gasho Ena  
Hey, I was just wondering, have you done the other cushions?

Shishu Shizu  
I was JUST finishing Mokuzai’s! Here, wait just a minute.  
-  
She closed the door as I waited outside. A minute passed and she opened the door again. Two more heart-shaped cushions. One saying “Our Beautiful Protector: Rei” and the other saying “The Quiet Sensation: Mokuzai”.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
These are… these are great, Shishu.

Shishu Shizu  
Thank you so much! …. Gasho, do you believe in an afterlife?

Gasho Ena  
Well, I didn't, but I don’t know anymore. Shikha kinda flipped my perspective on everything.

Shishu Shizu  
Well. If our friends are… still out there somehow. Do you think they’re happy with these that I’m making for them?

Gasho Ena  
Of course! They’re beautiful, Shishu. It’s thoughtful and I’m really proud of you for making them!

Shishu Shizu  
Wow. No offence but, I’d never thought you’d say something so nice. 

Gasho Ena  
None taken, I can be a little mean sometimes.

Shishu Shizu  
It’s okay though, we’re in a bad situation. I just pray that I don’t need to make anymore of these cushions! 

Gasho Ena  
Well if we find out either the mastermind’s identity or the Leader of Despair’s identity, we’ll win. Maybe we should focus on that for now.

Shishu Shizu  
Yeah, you’re right. Any leads?

Gasho Ena  
Well. Kinda? Akihiro and I have some suspicions about who the mastermind is. 

Shishu Shizu  
Who?

Gasho Ena  
Well, we believe it is a participant of Taneki’s killing game.

Shishu Shizu  
Interesting. Does that include Taneki or Isamu themselves? Plus the… deceased ones?

Gasho Ena  
It’s not a rare occurrence in killing games that someone who was thought to be dead had come back. I heard of a killing game which was only about twenty miles away from here where that happened, so right now, we can’t rule out anyone. My bet? Talia.

Shishu Shizu  
That would explain Kokuren’s appearance. 

Gasho Ena  
The movie we saw matches Talia’s story perfectly too! 

Shishu Shizu  
Hmm. What about Ellenore? 

Gasho Ena  
Huh?

Shishu Shizu  
Ellenore was the traitor in Taneki’s game. During her trial, she planted fake evidence on every other remaining participant to try to frame them. However, the only participant she didn’t try to frame was Den, who happened to be the mastermind of that game. That means she must have known it was Den the whole time! Maybe she’s also Ultimate Despair?

Gasho Ena  
That’s a pretty solid theory. I’ll update Akihiro on that. Hah, welcome to our detective group, Shishu! Any other theories?

Shishu Shizu  
Alden.

Gasho Ena  
Alden?! Why?

Shishu Shizu  
He was the only survivor of his original group… maybe that was planned so he could run this game? 

Gasho Ena  
That is quite strange… Well, we’ll do more speculation another time.  
-  
Shishu and I grew a little closer today.  
Everyone was now awake. Ume and Torena had something planned for us in the cafeteria. Ume and Torena working together? That’s a kinda weird pairing. Anyways, we all gathered there.  
-  
Torena Ineko  
Hello everyone! 

Ume Toyo   
Ladies and gentlemen! ;)  
-  
Torena and Ume pulled a large sheet of the main table, revealing a gigantic selection of different foods, all Christmas-themed with pudding and turkey.   
-  
Satoko Nani  
Woooooah! This looks amazing!

Ume Toyo   
My days of cooking for my masters have paid off.

Torena Ineko  
Normally I just cook for animals but I’m pretty good at human food too! I asked Ume to help me make this for all of you! Screw what Monokuma said about adding Despair to Christmas! Let’s have a wonderful Christmas feast! 

Monokuma  
Only if I can have a leg!

Torena Ineko  
AHHH!

Monokuma  
I’m a carnivore, y’know!

Gasho Ena  
For once, just go away!

Monokuma  
Guuuyyyyys! I’m kidding! I don’t even have a digestive system! I’ll allow this Christmas dinner as an award for all the thoughtless killing that has been going on!

Shishu Shizu  
Kokuren maybe, but Mokuzai but thought in it. I’m sure he hesitated! 

Monokuma  
A killer is a killer! Well, eat up and think about the new moooootiiiiive!  
-  
He left.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Guys, just pretend he never even showed up.  
-  
I sat at the end of the table. To my left was Akihiro, Shishu, Torena, Yoshinori and Kenji. To my right was Satoko, Tori, Azami, Tama and Ume. We all had smiles on our faces, digging in to the delicious food in front of us. It kinda feels like a family. A dysfunctional, barely-holding-up family.

???  
You see that knife you’re using to cut your food? Take it. Put it in your pocket.

I put it in my pocket.  
Wait. What?

???  
Ahahahahaha! You did it! You have a knife now!

I’m taking it out.

???  
You can’t now! Akihiro is watching!

Fuck. How’d you make me do that?

???  
Because I’ve won, Gasho! Hahahaha!

Shut up with that! Once I’m by myself, I’m getting rid of this knife!   
I looked across at the other end of the table. Five empty seats.   
-  
Satoko Nani  
Gasho, you okay?

Gasho Ena  
Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.

Akihiro Daisuke  
How’s your, uh, issue?

Gasho Ena  
Akihiro, Satoko doesn’t know about- 

Satoko Nani  
It’s okay Gasho, he told me. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Satoko is your best friend like I am. We can help you together. Don’t worry, everyone else is talking to each other, they can’t hear us.

Satoko Nani  
What does the voice say to you?

Gasho Ena  
Well, recently, it’s been saying the same thing over and over. ‘I’ve won’.

Satoko Nani  
Ominous. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Any idea what it might be referring to?  
-  
It’s controlling my actions now.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Nope.  
-  
I shoulda told them.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
I think it’s just trying to scare me or something.  
-  
No, I’m right. I’m still in control.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Okay.

Gasho Ena  
Oh and regarding our theory. Shishu is in on it, she thinks it might be Ellenore or Alden.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Intriguing, I’ll ask her to tell me why later.

Satoko Nani  
This feels so cool! Like a detective movie!

Yoshinori Leiko  
Did someone say detective movie??

Tama Uta   
No, no one did.

Yoshinori Leiko  
I made a detective movie. Poor Brock starred in it.

Shishu Shizu  
Ding!  
-  
Shishu leaned in and whispered to Akihiro and I.  
-  
Shishu Shizu  
Maybe it was Brock, he did expose Cormac for his acting! Maybe that was a subtle clue that he was acting the whole time!  
-  
I noted that down along with our other suspects.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
It was such a great movie. I got 100% on Rotten Tomatoes! It beat that stupid superhero movie where the stupid, purple, ballsack-chin guy died. 

Ume Toyo  
Mmm. I’d love him to Thanos snap me ;)

Azami Bunko  
Guys, there’s been wayyyy too many references lately… My brain hurts. 

Kenji Monterio  
When is it NOT hurting?

Azami Bunko  
When Venus speaks! He makes soooo much sense!

Venus  
…

Azami Bunko  
Yayyyy! I knew it! Good boy!

Tori Hiroyuki  
Hey Torena, Ume, the food is amazing! 

Ume Toyo  
Thank you, honey.

Torena Ineko  
Hehe! I’m glad we could make something so nice for you guys! 

Kenji Monterio  
Not gonna lie, this is better than most of the stuff my stupid peasants give me! 

Ume Toyo  
I can be your peasant, darling <3

Kenji Monterio  
Uh. Ew. 

Torena Ineko  
Guys! I love you all!

Satoko Nani  
We love you too!!  
-  
???  
How nice. But also disgusting.

Shut up. You’re not apart of this.  
Time passed, there were hardly any leftovers.   
I have time to hang out with once more before going to bed. I’ll talk to the cooks themselves!   
-  
Gasho Ena  
Torena! Ume! 

Ume Toyo  
Hey, hun. Finally wanna fuck? I’m okay with a threesome.

Torena Ineko  
Hi Gasho! - Wait WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
No, Ume. I just wanted to thank you two for making such a great dinner for us! There’s only thirteen days left until Christmas, so I’m glad we’re still keeping the spirit alive! 

Ume Toyo  
Huh, I didn’t take you for much of a holiday person. 

Gasho Ena  
As a reporter, I never really got breaks, even for Christmas. So being able to finally have a Christmas is good enough for me. So seriously, thanks guys. 

Torena Ineko  
AHHHHH! I’M GONNA CRYYYYY!

Gasho Ena  
Haha, I’m sorry! I’m just proud of you two. 

Ume Toyo  
Thank you, I try. 

Torena Ineko  
It looks like Shishu has added to the pillows!  
-  
I looked over to see Rei’s and Mokuzai’s cushions next to Shikha’s, Hiroki’s and Kokuren’s.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Oh yeah, I was there when she was finishing off Mokuzai’s. 

Torena Ineko  
A-are you okay by the way? It was revealed that you two were- 

Ume Toyo  
Fucking. Without me.

Gasho Ena  
I don’t really care anymore. He’s a killer. Yeah, he was great. Amazing. Didn’t deserve it. But he still killed. I’m sorry for him. But… I don’t know. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him before he was executed.

Ume Toyo  
Yeah you really gave him hell. He did it for you after all. 

Gasho Ena  
...

Torena Ineko  
Ume! Don’t give him things to regret!

Gasho Ena  
It’s okay. 

Torena Ineko  
Remember, Gasho, we’re all in this together. If you need to talk, you can talk to any of us.

Ume Toyo  
And if you ever need some stress relief, I’ve got a fine pair of tits ;)

Gasho Ena  
I’ll pass…  
-  
I grew a little closer with Torena and Ume today.  
I went into my dorm room and got into bed.

???  
Big day tomorrow.

The fuck you talking about?

???  
Nothing. Don’t worry about itttt!

Fuck you.  
...I fell asleep.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhuhu! That voice of Gasho’s is SUUUUPER ANNOYING! Always stealing my spotlight! UUUUGH! But anyways! Who do YOU think the mastermind is? Do you think it’s someone from Taneki’s game? Dead or alive? Who do you think it is! Seriously! Tell me! Comment on this chapter! Or if you know the writer, message him! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!! … Puhu.  
-  
Date: 13th December

???  
The big day.

Perish.  
I decided to go downstairs to the games room. I saw Kenji playing darts there.  
Should I finally hang out with him?   
…  
…  
…  
Not now, but I will later.   
-  
Gasho Ena   
Hey, Kenji. Wanna play darts tonight?

Kenji Monterio  
Huh? Sure, man.  
-  
On my way out, I bumped into Yoshinori.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Hey Yo-

Yoshinori Leiko  
Can’t talk, gotta beat Kenji at darts, bye.  
-  
… Okay.  
What do I do…?   
Suddenly I saw Tori, Tama, Torena and Satoko walking out of the cinema.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Hey guys! 

Satoko Nani  
Sup bro! 

Tama Uta  
I’d love supper!

Tori Hiroyuki  
What..?

Torena Ineko  
Tama she said ‘sup bro’.

Tama Uta  
Yeah, and I said, ‘I’d love supper!’. 

Satoko Nani  
Hehe! Wanna join us, Gasho? We’re hanging up some more Christmas decorations! It’s just not festive enough!

Gasho Ena   
Sure, I got time to kill.  
-  
???  
Not the only thing you got to kill.

I spent the day putting up Christmas decorations and spending time with them.   
It’s already getting late, I should go downstairs and meet with Kenji.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Hey. Did you beat Yoshinori?

Kenji Monterio  
Damn right I did.  
-  
I grew a little closer with Kenji today, playing darts. It’s the last set, Kenji’s turn.  
He threw all three of his darts, scoring a 180.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
You’re good at this.

Kenji Monterio  
It was the only way to pass time in my office. I got a lotta practice! Your turn.  
-  
I threw the first dart, triple 20.   
-  
Kenji Monterio  
What a shitshow, huh? These petty ass killers and shit. I mean, at least they made this place a little more sane, right? Killing that looney Shikha and that retard Hiroki really quieted up the place! It was even better that Kokuren was the killer, three birds with one stone!  
-  
I threw the second dart, triple 20.  
-  
Kenji Monterio  
Then that stupid fuck Mokuzai killed that bitch Rei. I mean, I gotta thank Monokuma really. All the annoying ones are being dropped!   
-  
I threw the third dart, Kenji’s neck.  
-  
Kenji Monterio  
AH! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?

Gasho Ena  
What the fuck is wrong with you?

Kenji Monterio  
WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME? YOU JUST THREW A DART INTO MY NECK! I’M TOO SCARED TO PULL IT OUT!   
-  
I grabbed the knife out of my pocket.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Trust me, Kenji. I looked for every fucking reason. Every fucking oppertunity NOT to kill you.

Kenji Monterio  
… YO, YO, YO. BRO. COME ON, THINK ABOUT THIS. 

Gasho Ena  
The world doesn’t fucking make any sense anymore. I survived my game because I killed one of my friends. I’m a fucking killer! Does that make me a hypocrite? Does that make me a bad person? 

Kenji Monterio  
WHHAAAAT THE FUCK? NO… I’VE KILLED BEFORE TOO! BEFORE DESPAIR! 

Gasho Ena  
And you think you had the right to talk shit about the ones we lost?! You fucking deserve death!

Kenji Monterio  
GASHO, BUDDY! REALLY. YOU DON’T WANNA BECOME THE BLACKENED.

Gasho Ena  
Maybe I’m just fucking insane! I probably am, I mean, this fucking PTSD is driving me WILD! I’ve got this fucking VOICE IN MY HEAD! IT NEVER SHUTS THE FUCK UP! AND HERE I AM, COMPLAINING ABOUT YOU TALKING SHIT ABOUT OUR FRIENDS WHILST I’M ABOUT TO SLIT YOUR THROAT AND KILL THEM ALL IN THE TRIAL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! FUUUUCK THIS.

Kenji Monterio  
GASHO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS.  
-  
I stepped closer to him.  
-  
Kenji Monterio  
GASHO, PLEASE!  
-  
I raised my arm and sliced his neck open.  
I watched him choke on his blood as his breath slowly started to die out.

???  
YOU DID IT! YOU FINALLY FUCKING DID IT!

… w-wait.  
Wh-what did I do?  
Wh-  
Did-  
F-  
What the fuck???  
WHAT THE FUCK???

???  
AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU’RE SPEECHLESS! OR, WELL, THOUGHTLESS! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THOUGHTLESS! THOUGHTLESS KILLING! YOU’RE GONNA ESCAPE, GASHO! YOU’RE THE BLACKENED! AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT, YOU GET TO SEE WHATEVER FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT TOO!  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!  
-  
???  
W-WHAT?

I looked around, no one was there.

???  
S-SOMEONE KILLED BEFORE YOU?

Fuck.

???  
YOU FUCKING FAILURE! YOU’RE NOT THE BLACKENED! FOR FUCK’S SAKE!

I gotta find out who.  
I rushed upstairs, towards the dorm rooms. Someone’s door was wide open.  
I ran up to it, Tori, Satoko, Shishu and Torena were there.  
I approached them and looked over.  
And there he was.  
Tama’s cold, dead body.


	7. Transformation: Deadly School Life

No.  
Tama. Why?  
What do I do now?

???  
I genuinely can NOT fucking believe you. Did I really get stuck with a retard for a killer?

ONE: I DID NOT WANT TO KILL ANYONE.  
TWO: HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SOMEONE WAS ABOUT TO BE MURDERED?  
THREE: I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS, OR YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD.

???  
PATHETIC! ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC!

…  
Everyone else arrived.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko   
The fuck happened here? 

Azami Bunko  
T-TAMAAAAAAAAAA!

Akihiro Daisuke   
…. Gasho? You okay?

Gasho Ena   
Why are you asking ME?

Akihiro Daisuke   
You just seem… out of it.

Gasho Ena   
MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
You callllllllllled?

Gasho Ena   
The file. Now.

Monokuma  
Not just yet! Everyone needs to be present! There’s still one person who hasn’t showed up yet!  
-  
I looked Monokuma in his creepy, beady fucking eyes. He knows exactly why he’s not present and why.   
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
Yeah! Where’s Kenji?

Gasho Ena   
W-Where would he usually be?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Probably playing darts!

Gasho Ena   
Then let’s go check it out, fuckwad!   
-  
We all ran downstairs.  
And there he was.  
The crime scene that I created.  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Yoshinori Leiko  
K-KENJI!!! NO! HE WAS THE ONLY COOL PERSON HERE!

Satoko Nani  
Two victims… again…?

Torena Ineko  
WHYYYYY? TAMA??? KENJI??? WHAT CRUEL PERSON COULDA KILLED THESE TWO PEOPLE!

Ume Toyo  
One of us, apparently. 

Azami Bunko   
But there’s like… no evil people left… Kenji was the meanest one…

Tori Hiroyuki  
After this trial… there will only be half of us left.

Gasho Ena  
MONOKUMA! GIVE US THAT GOD DAMN FILE!

Monokuma  
Puhu! If ya say so!  
-  
Tama Uta  
Time of death: 13th December, 10pm  
Cause of death: Strangulation  
Last seen putting up Christmas decorations from 8:30pm - 9:30pm

Kenji Monterio  
Time of death: 13th December, 10:30pm  
Cause of death: Cut to the throat  
Last seen playing darts in the basement all day

Monokuma File 3 - Added to Truth Bullets  
Confession - Added to Truth Bullets

???  
Ummm? What do you mean CONFESSION? You’re not gonna confess, are you?

I might have to. If they can’t find out who killed Tama, knowing that the killer of Kenji is a different person will help them out.

???  
But then you’ll NEVER be able to kill again! They’ll always be suspicious of you!

I don’t fucking WANT to kill again! 

???  
Don’t pretend that you weren’t planning on killing him.

…

???  
I’m apart of you! I know what you’re thinking! When you asked him to play darts in the morning, that was you setting up your crime! Don’t deny it!

…

???  
Haha! Natural killer.

Doesn’t mean I don’t regret if. Fuck you.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Akihiro, you investigate Kenji’s body, I’m gonna look at Tama’s.

Akihiro Daisuke   
We’re gonna need your help here too though, Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
And you’ll get it, just not now.  
-  
S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: A k i h i r o D a i s u k e  
Something’s wrong with Gasho… He’s acting strange.   
Could he have…?  
I don’t think he killed Tama… but Kenji?  
Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to investigate Kenji, because he already knows what happened.  
Hmm..

Gasho killed Kenji - Added to Theories

Just in case, I’ll send two people to help him investigate Tama’s body.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
Satoko, Shishu, go help Gasho.

Satoko Nani  
Got it!

Shishu Shizu  
Good luck!  
-  
Kenji’s body has a dart stuck in his neck. Definitely not the cause of death, but maybe an argument happened?

Argument - Added to Theories

And the argument lead one thing to another and… slice.  
Speaking of which, the knife was just carelessly dropped near the body. There wasn’t even an attempt to hide it. Assuming the killer is Gasho, perhaps he was startled by the body discovery announcement for Tama?

Left In A Panic - Added to Theories

Things just keep pointing towards him. His voice… Did he listen to it?

Gasho’s Voice - Added to Theories

The dart board has two darts stuck into the triple twenty section. There’s a score to the left. On one side it says “501” and then “321” meaning whoever was playing scored a 180 on their first turn. The other side just says “501”, guess they didn’t finish their turn. Shame, they got two triple twenties so far, they coulda gave their opponent a good challenge. Was probably interrupted by the argument. Lastly, I should think about Gasho’s behaviour currently and recently. Could they be the signs of a criminal? 

Gasho’s Behaviour - Added to Theories  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
Got any ideas on the sick fuck who did this???

Tori Hiroyuki  
A-Are they the same person who killed T-Tama?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I have an idea on who did it, but just like with Kokuren, I don’t wanna say or accuse anyone until the trial - just to be sure. Tori, do you think the killers are the same?

Tori Hiroyuki  
I don’t know… I kinda hope it is… wouldn’t that make it easier?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Possibly.  
-  
I smiled at her and walked off.  
Yoshinori caught up with me.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
Wait! Let me help you!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Huh? I don’t know how much help you can be, Yoshinori.

Yoshinori Leiko  
P-PLEEEASE! Kenji was my only friend! Tell me your theories, please! I promise I will only act with your permission!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Yoshinori… I’ve never seen you so… desperate. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
Kenji was so badass! I looked up to him! He was cool! I… really liked him. I know I’m a huge dick but I have feelings too!

Akihiro Daisuke  
You promise to follow my lead?

Yoshinori Leiko  
I promise! Anything to avenge Kenji!

Akihiro Daisuke  
But Yoshinori… Kenji’s killer might not be the blackened.

Yoshinori Leiko  
Huh?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I don’t think Kenji’s killer and Tama’s killer are the same… and Tama was killed first.

Yoshinori Leiko  
… I don’t care! I want to help expose them!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Very well. Let’s talk about Gasho.  
-  
S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: G a s h o E n a  
???  
Wasn’t that funky! We’ve not had a switch in point of view for a while!

What are you talking about?

???  
The reader just got to see Akihiro’s thoughts and actions instead of yours!

Uh… What was he thinking?

???  
I don’t know! I wasn’t there! I’m in your brain, not his!

Well I’m sure your imaginary ‘reader’ enjoyed not having you interrupting his thoughts.

???  
Ooooo! Got me there. That was almost as hurtful as slitting someone’s throat open!

…

???  
Yeah, that’s what I thought. Pussy.

...  
I arrived at Tama’s dorm. Satoko and Shishu appeared.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
What are you two doing here?

Satoko Nani  
Didn’t want you to investigate alone! 

Shishu Shizu  
Tama…

Satoko Nani  
… He had a good life. He was always really happy!

Shishu Shizu  
I’m gonna hate making this pillow.  
-  
I kneeled down next to his body, there seemed to be glitter around his neck. However, this helps confirm the Monokuma File. There are no visible injuries, he must have been choked.   
-  
Gasho Ena  
Glitter… 

Satoko Nani  
W-Was he strangled with… tinsel?

Gasho Ena  
We were decorating. Who was putting up tinsel?

Shishu Shizu  
All of us.

Gasho Ena  
And the decoration team was us, Tama, Tori and Torena. 

Shishu Shizu  
Oh no… Torena isn’t gonna like that she’s on the suspect list. She’s gonna be so scared.  
-  
Tinsel - Added to Truth Bullets  
Decoration Team - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena  
… How did Tama get into this position? The top of his head is pointing outside. How did the killer get into Tama’s room AND kill him as he was just walking in?

Shishu Shizu  
W-Well. Not to be mean but… Tama didn’t have very good hearing.

Satoko Nani   
What do you mean?

Shishu Shizu  
I mean. The door is wide open. Maybe someone just followed him to his dorm, followed him in after Tama opened the door and then… strangled him.

Gasho Ena  
Hmmm. That would explain the body position.  
-  
Open Door - Added to Truth Bullets  
Tama’s Body’s Position - Added to Truth Bullets  
Yoshinori burst in with Akihiro behind him.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Y-Yoshinori!

Yoshinori Leiko  
GASHO! …. HEY! How’s the investigation going?  
-  
Akihiro looked relieved…  
-  
Gasho Ena  
As well as it can be. Why?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Just wanted to check because I really wanna find out which bastard killed Kenji so I can tear him apart limb from limb!

Gasho Ena  
‘Him’?

Satoko Nani   
Tama died too…

Yoshinori Leiko  
Or her! Hehe! Sorry, just a bit FUCKING PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW. Mistakes happen!  
-  
Yoshinori seems different. You think he’s caught on?

???  
Huh? You’re actually asking for my opinion this time? Awwww, you DO care! 

Forget it. I should ask for the decoration team’s alibis.  
First Satoko and Shishu, since they’re already here.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Satoko, Shishu. I need your alibis.

Satoko Nani  
Have you got yours prepared?

Gasho Ena  
Yup.

Shishu Shizu  
After we finished decorating, Torena and I went into my dorm to make something! She’s helping me design something!   
-  
Shishu’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena  
I’ll see if Torena can confirm that. Satoko?

Satoko Nani  
Uh, my alibi isn’t very good. I just went into my dorm room and got ready for bed…

Gasho Ena  
… It’s okay. I believe in you.

Satoko Nani  
Thanks, Gasho.  
-  
Satoko smiled at me.  
Satoko’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Akihiro, bring Tori here whilst I go look for Torena.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Will do.  
-  
We departed.  
I found Torena sitting outside the basement, crying.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
T-Torena? Are you okay?

Torena Ineko  
I WANNA GET OUTTTTTTT! I’M SO SCAREDDDDD!

Gasho Ena  
Torena… it’s gonna be okay. I just need your alibi.

Torena Ineko  
H-HUH??? I’M A SUSPECT??? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gasho Ena  
Torena! Snap out of it! You’re not a suspect per se! It’s just, the group who went around decorating look pretty suspicious right now. That includes me. So please, I need your alibi.

Torena Ineko  
O-Okay… After decorating, I went to help Shishu design something in her dorm room.

Gasho Ena  
Good! Shishu said the same, that means you’re innocent!

Torena Ineko  
H-Huh? YAYYYYY!  
-  
Torena’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
I went back to Tama’s body, where I told Akihiro to bring Tori. She was waiting for me.  
-  
Tori Hiroyuki  
Hey…

Gasho Ena  
Are you alright?

Tori Hiroyuki  
Yeah.

Gasho Ena  
I need your alibi for after you were decorating with us.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Um. After that I went into the basement to play some games.  
-  
???  
Your time is almost up!

How do you know?

???  
I don’t. I’m just distracting you.

Why??

???  
It’s funny.

Tori’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
Puhu! It’s time for the third class trial!  
-  
…

???  
Hahahaha! Honestly, that was just pure coincidence! I swear!  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
You know what to do!   
-  
Whilst walking to the class trial, Yoshinori stopped me again. What is his problem?  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
Gasho!

Gasho Ena  
Ugh, what?

Yoshinori Leiko  
May the best man win.  
-  
He patted my shoulder and gave me a cocky smile as he left to join the others.  
I’m so confused.  
But here we go.  
Who killed Tama?  
…  
Let’s hope I won’t have to confess…  
I’m so sorry…

???  
Haha! No you’re not!

…

C L A S S T R I A L 3 - O P E N

Monokuma  
Puhu, hiya everyone!

Satoko Nani  
Shut up.

Azami Bunko   
ON WITH THE SHOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Gasho Ena  
First off, I think I’ve narrowed down the suspects.

Yoshinori Leiko   
You’ve narrowed down the suspects? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that right?

Gasho Ena  
Uh, yeah? 

Yoshinori Leiko   
Hehe. Sure. 

Shishu Shizu  
He has! If you would just listen-

Yoshinori Leiko   
How can you narrow down the suspects of this one? Two people died in such a short time!

Tori Hiroyuki  
Y-Yoshinori. Make your point and stop.

Yoshinori Leiko   
There is just no way you can narrow it down! You’re trying to pin the blame on someone else!

Gasho Ena  
H-Huh?

Yoshinori Leiko   
THERE’S NOT A SINGLE PERSON WHO COULDA DONE IT OTHER THAN Y-

Decoration Group >  
“Stop talking!”

Gasho Ena  
Actually! There’s a small number of people who, I think, coulda done it! If we just focus on that and try take it apart piece by piece then we will be able to solve this murder! The possible suspects are Tori, Shishu, Torena, Satoko and-

Yoshinori Leiko   
AND YOU!

Decoration Group >  
“I SAID STOP TALKING!”

Gasho Ena  
YES! AND ME! I WAS APART OF THE DECORATION GROUP!

Yoshinori Leiko  
O-Oh.

Torena Ineko   
EEEEEEEK! STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!!!

Ume Toyo   
How ironic…

Akihiro Daisuke  
Listen. I think in order to solve this murder, we have to figure out who killed Kenji.

Gasho Ena  
What do you mean, Akihiro?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I think Kenji’s and Tama’s killer aren’t the same.

Azami Bunko  
DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Based on my skills as the Ultimate Criminologist, I think I’ve created a pretty concrete theory.

Akihiro’s Closing Argument:  
I think the blackened is Tama’s killer. The killer of Kenji made a fatal mistake. Based on how a certain person has been acting, I can safely assume that their condition has pushed them to murder. This person is GASHO ENA. Now, before you say anything. Let me explain why. GASHO’S BEHAVIOUR recently supports my argument. I’m sorry for exposing you here Gasho but Gasho suffers from PTSD from his previous killing game. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but back when the game began, everytime Monokuma spoke he would begin to stutter and hesitation in his words. Those are signs of his suffering. As a result of his PTSD, GASHO’S VOICE appeared. He has a voice inside his head which he seems to be scared of. This on top of his behaviour is quite concerning. This voice of him may have simply just TOLD him to kill. It’s unnatural. You may be thinking, why would Gasho just carelessly leave the murder weapon on the ground? I believe that he realised what he had done after hearing the body announcement for Tama’s discovery. He felt a sudden pain of guilt, dropped the knife and sprinted off to find out who had just died. My last theory is the state of the crime scene. There was an unfinished game of darts on the board with two darts sticking out of it. The third dart was sticking out of Kenji’s neck. I believe an ARGUMENT caused this. GASHO KILLED KENJI.

….  
The trial fell silent.  
…

Confession >  
“...Y-You’re right…”

Gasho Ena   
Yes. I killed Kenji. 

Satoko Nani   
Gasho…

Yoshinori Leiko   
AHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I KNEW IIIIIT! YOU’RE MORE FUCKED UP THAN I THOUGHT! YOU FUCKING KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU FUCKING KILLED KENJI! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!

Monokuma  
Puhu… so heated!

Torena Ineko  
PLEEEEASE STOP FIGHTIIIIIIIING!

Gasho Ena  
I’m so sorry. I really am. I know I can’t just apologise for something like that but… it’s all I can do right now. But man. He talked shit about Shikha, Hiroki, Rei and Mokuzai. It pissed me off and… I don’t know. I guess something just took control of me.

Tori Hiroyuki  
W-What about Kokuren…?

Gasho Ena  
I uh… kinda agreed with what he said about Kokuren. But the others don’t deserve that! 

Ume Toyo  
You fucking killed someone, though? What a turn-off. I mean seriously. Fuck you. It’s so much worse because you’re not even the fucking blackened are you? We gotta live with you. We gotta live with that fucking anxiety rounded up to a million now! You talk so much shit about getting out of here alive when you were ready to sacrifice us all for your life! Fuck you!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Guys. Let’s focus on Tama’s killer. If we don’t find out who that is, we’ll all die anyways. Gasho. You got this.   
-  
Akihiro still believes in me…?   
-  
Gasho Ena  
So now you know I didn’t kill Tama. That crosses me off our list of primary suspects. 

Azami Bunko  
Uuuuh… who were the others again?

Shishu Shizu  
Tori, Satoko, Torena and I…

Azami Bunko   
How about we take a wild guess! Torena it’s you!

Torena Ineko  
EEEEEK! IT CAN’T BE ME! I WAS WITH SHISHU!!!

Shishu’s Account >  
“She’s right.”

Gasho Ena  
Shishu can cover for her. According to her alibi, Shishu and Torena were in Shishu’s dorm room working on something.

Satoko Nani  
I’m just gonna get this out there right now because… I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little scared. I don’t have an alibi.

Akihiro Daisuke  
What about Tori?

Tori Hiroyuki  
I was in the basement… y’know, playing games and stuff.

Akihiro Daisuke  
When Tama was killed?

Tori Hiroyuki  
Yeah?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Which was the same time Gasho and Kenji were playing darts?

Yoshinori Leiko   
Aren’t we forgetting that SATOKO DOESN’T HAVE A DAMN ALIBI? WHY DOES THAT MATTER WHEN SHE’S OBVIOUSLY THE KILLER.

Akihiro Daisuke  
BECAUSE THE DARTS BOARD IS IN THE BASEMENT YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT!! … Uh. Sorry… I’ve been putting up with him for so long today - it’s driving me insane. 

Tori Hiroyuki  
Huh? So?

Gasho Ena  
Tori, I wouldn’t have killed Kenji if you were there… You’re lying. 

Tori Hiroyuki  
… I-I’M SORRY GUYS! I’M SORRY FOR NOT SAYING ANYTHIIING! I WAS SO SCARED. THAT’S WHY I’VE BEEN SO QUIET!

Satoko Nani  
What’s wrong Tori?

Tori Hiroyuki  
I-I… I walked in on it… I went to play some games and I saw Gasho killing Kenji. I got so scared, I ran away.

Gasho Ena  
W-What? You saw me? … I’m so sorry.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho, wait. Why’d you panic and leave? Was I right?

Gasho Ena  
Yeah. The body discovery announcement for Tama startled me. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Do you guys remember who set off the body discovery announcement?  
-  
LOGIC DIVE:  
Q: What caused you to leave Kenji’s crime scene?  
A: Tama’s body discovery announcement.

Q: Who were present at Tama’s body when you got there?  
A: Tori, Satoko, Shishu and Torena

Q: How could Tori have gotten from watching you kill Kenji to setting of the body discovery announcement in such a short time?  
A: She’s lying.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
TORI! YOU LIAR!

Tori Hiroyuki  
W-What?

Gasho Ena  
You couldn’t have saw me! If you saw me, you woulda only had like 2 seconds to get from Kenji’s crime scene to Tama’s! You were with Satoko, Shishu and Torena when I got to his body!

Satoko Nani   
That is true… You didn’t come from anywhere else.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Haha, excuse me? Come on guys, I’m the Ultimate Comedian here. Not you. Save some of the jokes for me. 

Gasho Ena  
Tori. 

Tori Hiroyuki  
What? What do you want? You just confessed to murder and now you’re trying to pin me as the blackened? What is wrong with you?! If you’re so sure, how did I kill Tama, huh? 

Gasho Ena  
You snuck up on him.

Tori Hiroyuki  
Suuuure. Evidence?

Gasho Ena  
Haha.

Closing Argument:  
After Tori, Satoko, Shishu, Torena, Tama and I were putting up Christmas decorations, the killer followed Tama into his dorm. How do I know it was one of these people? The TINSEL found around Tama’s neck. The evidence pointing towards the killer following Tama can be found in the OPEN DOOR. Tama’s dorm room door was wide open when we found the body. TAMA’S BODY POSITION also points towards this. MONOKUMA FILE 3 says that Tama was strangled. If someone were to follow Tama into his dorm room and strangle him from behind, the position of his body is perfect. Shishu and Torena have solid alibis. I only killed Kenji. Satoko doesn’t have an alibi, but Tori was caught out in a lie. The killer this time is Tori Hiroyuki: The Ultimate Comedian!

Tori Hiroyuki  
This is bullshit.

Akihiro Daisuke   
Break up the act, Tori.  
-  
Tori began to cry.  
-  
Tori Hiroyuki  
I’m sorry! I’m sorry for lying. I’m sorry for trying to make Gasho look worse. I just. When I heard I could see my family again… I broke down. My family were my only supporters when I was young. During my old killing game when I found out the world was filled with Ultimate Despair… I couldn’t bear it. I love them so much. I miss them. I used to be so depressed. When I was younger I had… issues. But my parents helped me turn my depression into something else! They helped me share happiness with the world instead of sadness! … Hope instead of Despair… Hah. Now that’s the real comedy in it. 

Torena Ineko  
Tori! Stop this! You can’t be the killer!

Tori Hiroyuki  
Huh?

Ume Toyo  
Both you and Gasho killed someone. 

Tori Hiroyuki  
But I killed first!

Azami Bunko  
Gasho killed someone!!

Gasho Ena  
D-Don’t be idiots…

Azami Bunko  
MONOKUMA! VOTING TIME!

Gasho Ena  
Wait, Azami?

Monokuma  
Very well! Puhu!  
-  
Votes:  
Gasho Ena | | | |   
Kokuren Shin  
Ume Toyo   
Hiroki Erity   
Satoko Nani   
Akihiro Daisuke   
Azami Bunko   
Tama Uta   
Shikha Yubi  
Yoshinori Leiko   
Mokuzai Orokana  
Tori Hiroyuki | | | |  
Kenji Monterio   
Rei Daijun   
Shishu Shizu   
Torena Ineko   
-  
Gasho Ena  
WHAT? IT’S TIED!!!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Four of you REALLY VOTED FOR GASHO??

Monokuma  
Worry not! There’s one more vote left to count! I saved the tie-breaker for last! The person who gets to vote last is TORI!

Gasho Ena  
WHAT THE FUCK? MONOKUMA! THIS ISN’T A FAIR GAME! 

Monokuma  
It is to me! Puhu. I’ll tell you now that the killer, or well the blackened, was in fact Tori Hiroyuki, the Ultimate Comedian! However. If Tori votes for Gasho Ena, everyone except Tori will be executed. If Tori votes herself, only SHE will be executed.

Azami Bunko  
I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!

Ume Toyo  
Uh… me too…

Yoshinori Leiko  
I’M SORRY I JUST REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU, GASHO!

Torena Ineko  
I GOT CONFUUUUUUUSED! I’M SORRY I’M JUST SCAAAARED!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Azami I can expect. But Ume, Yoshinori and Torena? Seriously? You all voted Gasho?

Gasho Ena  
FUCK YOU GUYS!

Tori Hiroyuki  
Calm down. I’m voting myself. 

Torena Ineko  
Y-You’re giving up?

Tori Hiroyuki  
Yeah. Seeing you all panic like that… I can’t. I’m so sorry. I really am. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry... Monokuma. Go ahead.

Monokuma  
IIIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!  
-  
Tori was pulled into a dark room. We could see her but she couldn’t see us. The room suddenly lit up with fire which slowly began to consume her surroundings. People appeared. Fake people, but people Tori seemed to recognise. They all started pointing at her and laughing at her failure. Then a board labelled “Tori’s Parents” appeared. Below it, her parents were hanging from nooses. I thought it couldn’t get worse but their rotten, dead faces stared at Tori and too began to laugh. Tori broke down and cried until the fire consumed her too…  
-  
Ume Toyo  
… Shoulda been Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
Shut the fuck up… We just lost another damn friend and that’s all you care about??

Monokuma  
Guys! Guys! Calm down, fight later! It’s time for a word from my sponsor: Taneki!

Taneki Monitor  
Hey guys…

Yoshinori Leiko   
Just get on with it. What’s the new clue?

Taneki Monitor  
Well. I now know who the mastermind is. I can’t tell you who but… damn… The Mastermind is not Ultimate Despair. Although they DO have an Ultimate. Their Ultimate has recently changed from one thing to another though. They have abilities which are somewhat similar to Shikha’s.

Monokuma  
Sounds like a powerful opponent! Bye Taneki!

Satoko Nani  
What? You hardly let her speak this time…

Torena Ineko  
I hope her and Isamu are okay.

Akihiro Daisuke  
They will be. They’re tough.

Monokuma  
Pack it up guys! My informants tell me we’re half-way through!

Gasho Ena   
Informants?

Monokuma  
I mean the Ultimate Despair of course! The person controlling me may not be Ultimate Despair, but they’re certainly working with some! How else do you think I got Kokuren in here? Puhu!  
-  
I guess it’s time to sleep.


	8. Accidents Happen: Daily School Life

Remaining Students: 8  
-  
Date: 14th December.  
The Mastermind’s Ultimate has changed but it isn’t Despair.  
They have abilities similar to Shikha.  
They aren’t one of us.  
They know a lot about Taneki’s game, which means it could be a participant.  
We have much more info on the Mastermind than we do the Leader of Despair. All we know about the Leader is that it’s one of us.

Similar to Shikha…  
How?  
Does the Mastermind have powers? If so, what kind of powers?  
I don’t want to ask Akihiro for help. He won’t trust me anymore…  
I’m sorry Kenji. I’m sorry everyone…  
How can I narrow down the suspects?  
It’s gotta be someone from Taneki’s game, and if they have powers then it could definitely be someone who ‘died’. 

???  
Look at you doing the big think. Y’know, I’m quite intrigued too! 

Are you gonna talk shit or help?

???  
I’m gonna help! I wanna find out! What were everyone’s Ultimates in Taneki’s game?

Huh. Let me get my notes.  
Cormac the Ultimate Charmer - Executed  
Alys the Ultimate Fanfic Writer - Executed  
Naya the Ultimate Animator - Killed  
Lucinia the Ultimate Witchcraft Practitioner - Survived  
Vanessa the Ultimate Sculptor - Executed  
Kinnie the Ultimate Bounty Hunter - Survived  
Ellenore the Ultimate Painter - Executed (Traitor)  
Talia the Ultimate Puzzle Master - Executed (Fraud)  
Taneki the Ultimate Lucky Student - Survived (A.K.A. Ultimate Hope)  
Brock the Ultimate Movie Star - Killed  
Freeman the Ultimate Memer - Killed  
Den the Ultimate Bodyguard - Executed (Mastermind - A.K.A. Ultimate Despair)  
Joffrey the Ultimate Animal Rescuer- Killed  
Whisp the Ultimate Hacker - Executed for breaking the rules  
Isamu the Ultimate Hunter - Survived (A.K.A. Ultimate Nurse)  
Yusuke the Ultimate Collector - Killed

Asahi the Ultimate Footballer - Killed  
Cassie the Ultimate Tap Dancer - Killed  
Kaitlyn the Ultimate Model - Sacrificed by Kinnie to win  
Ryou the Ultimate Architect - Sacrificed by Kinnie to win  
Hisoka the Ultimate Lawyer - Executed (Mastermind - A.K.A. Ultimate Despair)  
Alden the Ultimate Lucky Student - Survived

???  
A change of Ultimate, huh? Taneki and Isamu seem to fit that bill.

I don’t think they have powers though.

???  
Well you didn’t think Shikha did either, did you? It’s also pretty suspicious that Whisp was the ONLY one killed for breaking the rules.

I guess, but I doubt it’s him. Lucinia sparks my interest too. Witchcraft Practitioner. That’s magic, obviously. She could have powers, right?

???  
That is a good theory. Then again, she’s just a practitioner. I don’t think she ever succeeded in any spell.

Hm. You can be okay sometimes, y’know… Wait. No. Fuck you. You made me kill Kenji!

???  
No. YOU made you kill Kenji. I did nothing. You took to knife. You told me you’d get rid of it but you didn’t. You told Kenji to meet you at the dartboard at night. It was all you, man.

Shut up.  
…  
I left my dorm room and walked to the entrance of the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and walked inside. The chatter of the room turned into dead silence as everyone stared at me with anger in their eyes. I grabbed my food and sat on a table by myself.  
… Fuck.  
Hah. Just like school. I wasn’t bullied or anything, just no one had the same interests as me.  
…  
Wait, Akihiro’s coming over.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Hey. Satoko would come as well but she’s trying to calm down Torena.

Gasho Ena  
Ah. That’s okay. But why are you here anyways?

Akihiro Daisuke  
How are you doing?

Gasho Ena  
Why do you care?

Akihiro Daisuke  
You fucking killed someone, I’m gonna have to.

Gasho Ena  
… I feel normal. Only because I’m trying my best to forget yesterday. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Did the voice tell you to do it?

Gasho Ena  
… No. No it didn’t. I acted on my own free will. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
I’m a criminologist and I still don’t know whether that makes me more or less concerned. 

Gasho Ena  
Must be bad at your job then.

Akihiro Daisuke  
…

Gasho Ena  
S-Sorry. It was a joke. Guess it’s kinda poorly timed, huh?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Should we be worried for you? Should we be scared of you?

Gasho Ena  
Spend too much time worrying and fearing me then the next murderer will fly over your head. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
You’ve made this game a lot harder than it needed to be, Gasho. We can’t trust you anymore.

Gasho Ena  
I know. I’m sorry.  
-  
Akihiro left again and joined the others. I finished my food and got up to listen in on their conversation.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
So Yoshinori, why didn’t you tell Kenji you liked him?

Yoshinori Leiko  
He was as straight as a dick.

Ume Toyo  
Oh trust me, not all dicks are straight. I’ve had my fair share of bent penises. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
I-It was a gay joke.

Shishu Shizu  
Finished! 

Azami Bunko  
Huh? Finished what?

Shishu Shizu  
The pillows that we’ve been talking about for like… 10 minutes.

Azami Bunko  
Gotcha!  
-  
Shishu pulled out another three heart-shaped cushions:  
“Your Music Will Go On: Tama”  
“Power To Be Remembered: Kenji”  
“We’ll Never Stop Smiling: Tori”  
She put them next to Shikha’s, Hiroki’s, Kokuren’s, Rei’s and Mokuzai’s.  
To ruin their mood, Monokuma then appeared over them.  
-  
Monokuma  
Puhu, hello all! 

Yoshinori Leiko  
If you give us a new motive already I’m gonna rip you apart, I don’t care if you kill me.

Monokuma  
Of course not! Not this early, DUH! I’m here to reward you!

Gasho Ena  
Reward?

Ume Toyo  
Shut up, Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
Fine, jeez. Fuck you too.

Ume Toyo  
You are in no position to say that, sicko.

Gasho Ena  
…

Monokuma  
Man, I know I’m causing this but you’re even depressing ME out! Your first reward was a cop out if I’m totally honest. Your second reward was the arcade basement! Now, something new! Something fresh! Something AMAAAAZING! THE. GREAT. OUT. DOORS!

Azami Bunko  
Outdoors?!?!?

Satoko Nani  
What’s the point in the indoor park if there’s an outdoor area?

Monokuma  
Hey, Taneki made this place not me! Come with me, children! I will show you! The outdoors is my specialty, that’s where bears live!  
-  
Monokuma lead us all outside, I had to walk slowly to avoid contact with Ume and Yoshinori.  
The outdoor area was… actually pretty.  
It had an amazing view of the other hotels. Hotel A, B, C and E. We’re in Hotel D… and there’s no Hotel F. Kokuren was lying from the very beginning… Whatever. The other Hotels had bright neon-pink lights, the area was filled with fake, but nice, palm trees, it felt like a vacation. But then you remember, you’re in a killing game.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
HEYYY! CAN ANYONE HEAR US!  
-  
Akihiro shouted that as he ran up to the fences keeping us inside.  
-  
Monokuma  
The other hotels were evacuated for this killing game! But don’t worry, the Ultimates there weren’t harmed. The only Ultimates I want dead are you guys! Puhuhuhu!  
-  
I decided to explore more. There was a campfire in the middle, circled with stumps… Wait.  
Each stump has a face on it, most of which are crossed off. The only ones not crossed off are… Taneki, Isamu, Kinnie, Alden and another who I don’t recognise.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
That one is Lucinia. I assume you met the mother survivors?

Gasho Ena  
Yeah. Kinnie, Alden and Isamu rescued me from my game. Well. I say ‘rescued’. They arrived just as my game finished… they were too late to save everyone else… Fuck.  
-  
I suddenly broke down crying…  
I don’t know what’s gotten over me.

???  
Pussy.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Are you okay?

Gasho Ena  
S-Sorry. Just thinking about my old game… it’s not nice. I don’t remember how I survived but… I’m pretty sure it’s because I killed someone and got away with it… Before Mokuzai’s trial, I had a flashback. I stabbed a poor woman who cared about me. I betrayed her. And here I am again, after killing Kenji. I’m falling to Despair. It’s winning against me. I don’t want to turn into Ultimate Despair, Akihiro! Have you fucking seen them?! They’re fucking mental! They’re like fucking zombies! They just kill or rape or torture, it’s fucking… satanic. There is no humanity at all in them!

Akihiro Daisuke  
You are descending, yes. But you can control that. You can climb back up. Help us stop this stupid game. One of us is the Leader of Despair. Including us, that’s only eight people. How about we start to work together to find out who it is before another murder happens. Once we find out who the Leader of Despair is, we’ll put an end to this all.

Gasho Ena  
I like that plan. But there’s still one problem. Killing the Leader of Despair only stops Ultimate Despair. It won’t stop our killing game, the Mastermind is someone entirely different.

Akihiro Daisuke  
With Ultimate Despair gone, there’s no reason to continue the game. We defeat the Leader and we win the game. The Mastermind will present themselves and admit defeat… then we can let Taneki decide what to do with them. But Gasho. I’m going to be forced to investigate you as well as everyone else. I do… trust you. But we need to take all necessary precautions in discovering the Leader. You’ll have to investigate me too. Me, you, Ume, Yoshinori, Satoko, Torena, Azami and Shishu. Eight people. We can do this.

Gasho Ena  
Yeah. Yeah okay. We can do this… we can do this.  
-  
I grew a little closer with Akihiro today.  
I looked back at the campfire. The people crossed out don’t cover everyone. This must have been the people that survived up until the change of scenery in Taneki’s game, when they moved from Hope’s Peak to a campsite. That was Alys, Cassie, Asahi, Kaitlyn, Ryou, Den and Hisoka. Could there be any clues towards the Mastermind here? Wait a second.  
Each stump had an arrow. They all pointed towards a small shed-looking structure.  
I walked towards it and opened the door. It was a sauna and- OH MY GOD.  
-  
Ume Toyo  
It had to be you to walk in first, huh? Couldn’t have been someone else seeing me butt-naked and sweaty.  
-  
I left and closed the door again.  
Wait, there’s a boat to the side. It has note on it which says “I found a boat.”  
Weird.  
It doesn’t make any sense at all. Monokuma obviously put this here but… what a weird clue, if it even is a clue.  
-  
Shishu Shizu  
Hey Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
Shishu? You’re not-

Shishu Shizu  
Scared of you? No. 

Gasho Ena  
…

Shishu Shizu  
It is a killing game. People are killing each other to escape. I’m angry that you killed but, I don’t hate you or fear you for it. It was in the moment, you had your chance to escape and you took it. Wouldn’t anyone in that position? 

Gasho Ena  
Don’t justify what I did.

Shishu Shizu  
I’m not, I’m just saying I understand and why I won’t just ditch you because of it. I think you’re a good man, Gasho. You can be a dick. You can be a murderer. You can be a little insane. But I think that deep down, you care. None of us know what each other went through before this game. We’re ALL fucked, Gasho, in some way. I was the only survivor too… There were four of us left. Me, two others and… my boyfriend. My boyfriend was an amazing man. He fought for me so many times. He wanted me to survive so bad. He killed the other two. He just took out a knife in front of me, stabbed one in the face. It was horrible, his face was disgusting. Half of his cheek was hanging off. He was left on the ground to bleed out. The last one ran up to my boyfriend and punched him. He dropped the knife so… He got back up, grabbed the guy and… and fucking chewed his neck off. Sunk his teeth into his throat and spat out the chunks. He looked at me with a mouth covered in blood and all he could say was ‘survive, Shishu. I’m sorry, I needed you to survive’. And so Monokuma executed him. I couldn’t move or speak. I could hardly breathe. We’ve all had a traumatic experience, Gasho. You’re no different. 

Gasho Ena  
Shishu, I’m so sorry.

Shishu Shizu  
Don’t apologise. Earn your redemption by helping us end Despair.

Gasho Ena  
I will, Shishu. I promise.  
-  
Shishu and I grew closer today.  
-  
Azami Bunko  
Oh my GOD, do NOT go in there. There’s like… fuckin balloons in that sauna dude. Reminds me of Pennywise.

Gasho Ena 

No those were just Ume’s gigantic, probably enlarged boobs.

Azami Bunko  
O-Oh, Gasho! Hey. I didn’t realise that was you. I just kinda. Bumped into you. Ya know?

Gasho Ena  
Why do you sound so nervous?

Azami Bunko  
Nervous? I’m never nervous. What are nerves even? They’re like… nervous. In your body. You have nervous in your body. But nervousness is a feeling. Not a body part. Weird. God I can’t believe you killed someone.

Gasho Ena  
What the fuck?

Azami Bunko  
I’m sorry! But it’s hard to look at you and not think of Kenji! 

Gasho Ena  
I hate and regret what I did, but Kenji was still a dick. Do you really feel for him?

Azami Bunko  
I don’t feel for him, I fear you. 

Gasho Ena  
Look! I -

Yoshinori Leiko  
Lay off her, man!

Gasho Ena  
The fuck you mean ‘lay off her’, I’m just talking to her!

Yoshinori Leiko  
We’re not gonna let you kill again! You’re gonna stay far, far away from us. And we’ll never let ourselves be trapped in a room with you. There will always be at least three of us together at all times so you won’t be able to kill a soul! The teams are me, Ume and Azami along with Shishu, Torena and Satoko. Akihiro has decided not to participate but if he dies then we’ll know for sure it’s you! 

Gasho Ena  
This is ridiculous. I won’t kill again. It’s not fair that you get to start bossing everyone around because it was YOUR highschool crush that got killed! I’m sorry, Yoshinori, I really fucking am. I mean that. But this isn’t going to bring him back OR help us get out of this stupid situation! The Mastermind and the Leader of Despair are SO close to being revealed, we are SO close to ending Despair and fixing this fucked up world but all YOU care about is keeping me from everyone else because you THINK I’m a danger! I shouldn’t have done what I did but at least I did it with regret! I’m not a fucking Kokuren! I’ll never be a fucking Kokuren! It’s stupid antics like this that’ll MAKE US BE A FUCKING KOKUREN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BITCH? DO YOU WANT TO BE ULTIMATE DESPAIR? DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOUR MIND LIKE THAT!  
-  
???  
KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
AGHHH!  
-  
As I screamed, Yoshinori and Azami jumped back in fear.  
Are they really that scared of me?  
They think I’ll attack just like that?  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
...Get out. Get the fuck out.

Gasho Ena  
We are out, idiot.

Yoshinori Leiko  
GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM.

Gasho Ena  
Fine, mom.  
-  
Guess I’m going to sleep early today.  
I look up at that stupid poster of Kokuren.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
God, what would it be like if you were still alive now?

Monokuma  
Why don’t we find out?

Gasho Ena  
W-What? What are you doing in my room?

Monokuma  
I heard you say something interesting! So, how about it? Would you like to take a peek at an alternate reality where Kokuren survived this far? 

Gasho Ena  
You can really do that?

Monokuma  
Taneki told you I have powers, didn’t she? I can do anything now! Puhuhuhu! Practice makes perfect!

Gasho Ena  
You’re not Ultimate Despair. But you are still choosing to present yourself as Monokuma. Why?

Monokuma  
Remember how you acted when you first saw me? You broke down! And before then you stuttered like an introvert! That shit was FUNNY!

Gasho Ena  
F-Fuck you.

Monokuma  
There you go again! You’re so cute when you’re not being a psycho! 

Gasho Ena  
Just show me that fucking alternate reality.

Monokuma  
If you say so!  
-  
The room turned into those green swirls. The same thing I saw as I was walking out of my killing game. We then entered the cafeteria, I was invisible to the alternate reality versions of the killing game participants. I can see myself! Kokuren too. And Shikha! Everything else seems quite normal though. But Kokuren is stuck in a cage with… me? Why?  
-  
Alternate Reality Shikha Yubi  
we may have still lost rei to mokuzai, tama to tori and kenji and hiroki to gasho, but the main threat is now gone uwu

Alternate Reality Ume Toyo  
If only Gasho killed before Tori did. Then we wouldn’t have to lose her. 

Alternate Reality Kokuren Shin  
Ohhoh, my fellow students! It looks like I had failed to do my job. SHIKHA! YOU POWERFUL WOMAN! You beat Monokuma! You beat the Mastermind! My lord! My holy lord! My holy lord… is still here! 

Alternate Reality Shikha Yubi  
kokuren… i know. taneki will be arriving any second now to pick you two up. kokuren the ultimate despair and gasho, killer of two. you will both pay for your crimes uwu

Alternate Reality Akihiro Daisuke  
Gasho. Why? Why’d you kill?

Alternate Reality Gasho Ena  
When Shikha discovered the Mastermind, I suddenly got my memory back. I remembered everything that happened during my killing game. And… I had to escape. I had to kill. Hiroki got in the way! I only wanted to kill Kenji! 

Alternate Reality Akihiro Daisuke  
What about the voice in your head? Did that tell you to kill?

Alternate Reality Gasho Ena  
No! The voice is gone now! But somehow… that makes me feel worse. 

Alternate Reality Yoshinori Leiko  
So tell us Shikha, who’s the Leader of Despair? We could just kill them now and end this! 

Alternate Reality Shikha Yubi  
i’m afraid you all can’t hear that yet.

Alternate Reality Ume Toyo  
And why the hell not? 

Alternate Reality Shikha Yubi  
although the mastermind has been figured out… %&* is still very powerful. if i reveal the leader %(& will kill us all.

Alternate Reality Kokuren Shin  
OHOHOHOHOH! HOW EXCITING! HEHEHEHEHEHE! HOW DOES IT FEEL? I’VE KNOWN THE LEADER OF DESPAIR SINCE THE BEGINNING! OH WHAT A WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE IT’S BEEN TO SEE YOU ALL GROW AND ADAPT! THANK YOU %&^($ THE ULTIMATE %&$(£ FOR HIRING ME FOR THIS MISSION! I’VE ENJOYED EVERY SECOND! AHHHHAHAHAHAHA! THE GRAND FINALE IS ALMOST HERE! … and I see you Gasho.

Alternate Reality Gasho Ena  
What?

Alternate Reality Kokuren Shin  
Not you. A Gasho from another reality. Watching us. Hello! It’s me! That ‘THE GRAND FINALE IS ALMOST HERE!’ goes for your reality too! You see, the Mastermind has conquered the arts of - … I can’t say that word, can I? Because it’ll be too much of a clue for you, Gasho. And the person reading.

Alternate Reality Satoko Nani  
Again with this, ‘and the person reading’ bullshit, get out of your fantasy world! 

Alternate Reality Gasho Ena  
You have no idea. 

Alternate Reality Kokuren Shin  
I guess you ARE here to see a clue. Hmmmm, let me think.

Alternate Reality Gasho Ena  
Maybe the Mastermind is Dumbledore. 

Alternate Reality Kokuren Shin  
Oh but Gasho! He’s dead! Hey you! Gasho from another reality! I have something to tell you. Practice makes perfect.  
-  
Suddenly, I was back in my reality, in my room.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
‘PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT’? THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? HOW COULD HE SEE ME?

Monokuma  
People have powers Gasho. See ya!  
-  
And then he vanished.

???  
How... interesting. Even I didn’t know what was going on there. 

Well that won’t be the first time you’re useless… or the last.  
Fuck. What is going on?  
I’m…  
I’m going to bed.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
Puhu! What a day! You know, I learned something myself there too! I learned a little more about Ultimate Despair’s powers. How, you may ask? Well, if I tell you that it won’t be fun!  
-  
Date: 15th December.  
Let’s get this day over with. I’m not feeling too good.  
I walk into the cafeteria… no one is there.  
Maybe they’re outside?  
Wait, the fuck is that sound? Sounds like a… protest or something.  
I walked outside and saw everyone standing there, looking past the gates keeping us inside… and there it was.  
A crowd.  
I don’t think ‘crowd’ is actually the right word.  
There must be millions.  
Millions of people shouting ‘WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN!’  
-  
Ume Toyo  
Jesus Christ…

Gasho Ena  
What is going on here?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Well the Leader of Despair is one of us, right? This must be Ultimate Despair, chanting them on.

Torena Ineko  
Th-There’s so many! How much Ultimate Despair is out there??

Yoshinori Leiko  
Enough to cover the damn world…

Satoko Nani  
It’d be so much easier for us if they were chanting the Leader’s name instead of just ‘win’...

Monokuma  
I couldn’t just let them do that!

Shishu Shizu  
You here just to torment us?

Monokuma  
Puhu, I’ve been doing that for ages! But no. I’m here to tell you that tomorrow morning there will be an important announcement in the cafeteria! Be there or be square! 

Azami Bunko  
Honestly? Being a square sounds fucking sick right about now.  
-  
Guess I should work on trying to get people to trust me again. I’m gonna talk to Satoko first, she can always make me feel better.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Hey Satoko.

Satoko Nani  
Hi Gasho! How are you feeling?

Gasho Ena  
Uh… as good as I can be… Can I ask a question that’ll probably make you uncomfortable and put you on the spot?

Satoko Nani  
Well I haven’t noticed anything in your eyes or dick so yeah, go ahead. 

Gasho Ena  
Do you still trust me?

Satoko Nani  
… Yes, Gasho. You’re my best friend. I’ll be there until the end of the line. 

Gasho Ena  
Thank you Satoko. I’ll be by your side too. 

Satoko Nani  
That’s good to hear… What if the game comes down to only two people left? 

Gasho Ena  
It won’t come to that. The Leader of Despair will be dead by then.

Satoko Nani  
But what if the Leader survives that long?

Gasho Ena  
Then the other will just have to kill them.

Satoko Nani  
Being the only survivor sounds… lonely.

Gasho Ena  
It is.

Satoko Nani  
Oh shit, I forgot. Sorry.

Gasho Ena  
It’s okay, I pretty much forgot as well. Can’t remember much from that game.

Satoko Nani  
Who do you think is the Leader?

Gasho Ena  
Can’t say. Could be literally anyone. 

Satoko Nani  
The Mastermind?

Gasho Ena  
I’m getting there.

Satoko Nani  
It sucks. I want to survive with you. I want to survive with everyone. But with one of us being Leader of Despair, that’s guaranteed not to happen. Not to mention the fact that someone may kill again. And that announcement tomorrow? That’s probably gonna be the new motive.

Gasho Ena  
Which will make everyone wayyyy too suspicious of me. By the way, Yoshinori talked about everyone splitting into teams. You were with Shishu and Torena- 

Satoko Nani  
I never properly agreed to that. I said that I would but not to avoid you but to avoid murder in general. I assumed you would be joining one of our groups. 

Gasho Ena  
Ah, I see. Thank you, Satoko. You’ve been with me since the start and I hope we’ll both be there at the end. In fact, you were the first person I decided to hang out with.

Satoko Nani  
You remember that?

Gasho Ena  
Well I note a lot of this stuff down. 

Satoko Nani  
Really? Let me see what stuff you got down! Is there any sexual fantasies in there?

Gasho Ena  
N-NO! Well… Maybe some… before Trial 2. But. NO!

Satoko Nani  
Come on! Let me seeeee!

Gasho Ena  
No!  
-  
Satoko and I grew a little closer today.  
Last time I tried to talk to Azami, Yoshinori got involved.  
Ume also hates me and I’ve already talked to Akihiro and Shishu so I guess by process of elimination that leads me with Torena.  
I walked towards her.  
-  
Torena Ineko  
EEK! H-HI GASHO!

Gasho Ena  
Not you too, Torena.

Torena Ineko  
N-NOT ME WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE REFERRING TO?

Gasho Ena  
I-

Torena Ineko  
GOT TO GO, BYE!  
-  
She’s too scared of me… Fuck…  
This is horrible… I’m just gonna go to bed.  
What’s the point?  
….  
Suppose it would be good to be well rested for whatever Monokuma is planning for tomorrow.  
I went back into my dorm room.  
That alternate reality… should I tell Akihiro about it…?  
He might just say I’m insane, then again, I have Monokuma to vouch for me.  
Hmm.  
I wonder if he can show me anything else. 

???  
You’re getting greedy for clues.

I want to get out of here.

???  
I don’t think you’ll be getting any more clues for the Mastermind. I think it’s kinda obvious now.

You do? Who is it then?

???  
Not telling ;)

Why the hell not?

???  
That would ruin the story!

This isn’t a damn fairytale.

???  
Oh you have no idea.

Wait, that’s what I said.

???  
Huh?

‘You have no idea’. I said that to Satoko when she told Kokuren to get out of his ‘fantasy world’.

???  
So?

… It’s almost like the alternate reality version of me believed in that fantasy world.

???  
What’s your point?

In that alternate reality… you and I were… one.

???  
Pfft! I would never fuck you!

We were the same person.

???  
Well I AM in your head. I don’t see what you’re getting at.

… Hm.  
Shit…

???  
What is it?

Nothing.

???  
Ooooh I see. 

See what?

???  
Hehe.

Ugh, whatever. I’m going to sleep.  
-  
??? Theatre  
???  
Hello and welcome again to the three-question-marks-theatre! The ability to break the fourth wall is a special one. An ability only a certain type of person can even begin to comprehend. You may be thinking, ‘is the ability to break the fourth wall important at all?’. Well yes. And no. It’s only important if you have a very keen eye to subtlety. It’s not important, but it does open up a gate to a few extra details which may be satisfying to figure out. But who cares? Let’s just get on with the killing, am I right?  
-  
Date: 16th December.  
It’s time to see what Monokuma has been planning.  
I walked into the cafeteria, only Akihiro was there.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Hey.

Gasho Ena  
Hi. How are you?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Y’know. I don’t know. My whole life I thought I could figure out anything. I was offered a place as a therapist but… criminals were more my thing. As time went on I studied and studied famous acts of criminality. Homicides. Serial killers. Seriously fucked up people. Then Ultimate Despair kicked in. The world began to fall apart. I remember seeing it on the news. At first it was “Controversial Opinions Sending People Mad”. Then the news anchor went crazy and started bashing her head on the desk. After that, my door was broken down. Members of Ultimate Despair flooded it, barely got out. Flash forward a few months, they finally got me. Wiped my memory and put me into a killing game. I was good at telling who the killers were but this game is… different for some reason. I can’t tell, at least not as good as I used to be able to. Especially you, Gasho. I don’t know what your next move will be. Now I can’t stop wondering - will I be next? Am I just gonna be another slit throat? Surely a talent like mine would be targeted. 

Gasho Ena  
Akihiro, I don’t wanna jynx you but. I can’t see you dying. You’re too stubborn to die.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Hah. Thanks.  
-  
Everyone else had arrived, along with Monokuma.  
-  
Monokuma  
Awwww, was Gasho and Akihiro having some bromance? 

Satoko Nani  
Get on with your announcement.

Monokuma  
IT. IS. MOTIVE. TIME!

Yoshinori Leiko  
Uuuuuugh!

Ume Toyo  
Why can’t I just be horny in peace? 

Monokuma  
Your motive this time is, drumroll please, REVIVAL!  
-  
???  
Not very original.  
-  
Monokuma  
The killer will be able to choose ANYONE to revive!

Azami Bunko  
Revival is impossible dude.

Monokuma  
Not for me!

Shishu Shizu  
Prove it.

Gasho Ena  
Trust me, whoever is behind Monokuma has powers. Showed me a different fucking universe.

Yoshinori Leiko  
And you decided that wasn’t important to share until NOW???

Gasho Ena  
Why should I tell you, fuckface? Or perhaps I should call you wish-to-be-face-fucked. Sadly I killed your boyfriend. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
You say that like you don’t even regret it!

Gasho Ena  
Oh I do, but I also love pissing you off. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
I’ll fucking kill you!

Gasho Ena  
Oooo, poor choice of words. People may suspect you now that there’s a motive.

Yoshinori Leiko  
No! Fuck you! We put ourselves into teams! And YOU are gonna stay in your room for the rest of this damn game. We can not trust you to be around us with this new motive.

Azami Bunko  
If you killed to try bring your family back, you would totally kill to try revive someone.

Gasho Ena  
I did not kill Kenji for my family. I killed him because he pissed me off. It was an accident! 

Yoshinori Leiko  
Who agrees Gasho should stay in his dorm room?

Ume Toyo 

I do.

Satoko Nani  
No, what’s the point?

Akihiro Daisuke  
He shouldn’t have to. We could just keep an eye on him.

Azami Bunko  
ISOLATION TO THE PRISONER!

Shishu Shizu  
Sorry Gasho, but I agree. Just to shut everyone else up.

Torena Ineko  
I-I think it would be best if you stayed… sorry….

Yoshinori Leiko  
Majority vote says yes! Soooo fuuuuuuuuuuuck YOU! You LOSE. Good DAY, SIR.

Gasho Ena  
Fine. It’s better for my sanity anyways.

Akihiro Daisuke  
I don’t think that’s true. After all, you’ll still have company, won’t you?

Gasho Ena  
Don’t worry about that. The voice is just like Yoshinori. A slight inconvenience  
-  
Back to the room then. Another day isolated. Whatever. This time I’m just sleeping to stay away from your irritating voice.

???  
Suit yourself.  
-  
Monokuma Theatre  
Monokuma  
This sure is playing early! Is there a glitch? What’s going on? Is the writer doing filler days? I’m confuuuused!  
-  
Date: 17th December.  
Well. At least it’s almost Christmas.  
Ugh. I’m not spending another day accompanied by a voice and Kokuren’s stupid face watching me.  
I’m leaving.  
As I left, I noticed everything was quite quiet.  
Did I wake up early?  
I went into the hallway, passed the indoor park. I saw Ume and Yoshinori talking, I entered the room.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
The fuck are you doing here?

Gasho Ena  
I could ask you the same.

Ume Toyo  
Uh, no you couldn’t. You have no right.

Gasho Ena  
Hey miss big tits, could you shut them up? The anatomically correct are having a conversation.

Yoshinori Leiko  
Fuck you, Gasho.

Gasho Ena  
What are you two even talking about anyways? You’re like opposite people. Ume is a horny bitch and Yoshinori is a stuck up asshole. Bet you wish Kenji was also ‘stuck up’, huh?

Yoshinori Leiko  
You make a lot of gay jokes for someone who was about to fuck Mokuzai.

Gasho Ena  
I did make a lot of wood jokes for him. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
And how does it feel? For your lover to be dead?

Gasho Ena  
Don’t really care, he’s a murderer. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
You’re about to make me one.

Ume Toyo  
We could just beat his ass now. No need to kill him, just fuck him up.

Gasho Ena  
Beating ass and getting fucked up? Sounds like a casual night for you, Ume.  
-  
Suddenly, Yoshinori sucker punched me in the face. I pushed him over as Ume tried to attack me, I blocked her.

???  
KILL KILL KILL KILL!

Yoshinori had me pinned down, I kicked him in the groin and threw him off. I grabbed a statue of Monokuma and smacked Ume with it. Finally, I stood up and picked up Yoshinori by his throat.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
EC-ECH… U-UME!

Gasho Ena  
What?

Yoshinori Leiko  
U-UME!  
-  
I dropped Yoshinori and turned around…  
Ume layed there on the ground next to the broken Monokuma statue.  
With a puddle of blood forming around her head.  
Azami rushed in with horror on her face.  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Gasho Ena  
No… No, no, no.

Yoshinori Leiko  
THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE???


	9. Accidents Happen: Deadly School Life

Azami Bunko   
WHAT DID I WALK IN ON?

Gasho Ena  
No, no, no she can’t be dead, please, no.

Yoshinori Leiko   
AZAMI AND I BOTH WITNESSED THIS. YOU CAN’T KILL US BOTH. YOU’RE DONE FOR!  
-  
Akihiro rushed in.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko   
IT WAS GASHO!

Akihiro Daisuke  
W-What?? Torena is dead!

Gasho Ena  
WHAT?  
-  
Yoshinori kneeled down to check Ume’s pulse.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko   
F-Fuck… she’s alive. T-Torena???

Azami Bunko   
WHAT IS HAPPENING???

Akihiro Daisuke  
J-Just follow me…. Yoshinori, Azami, help out Ume.  
-  
Akihiro lead us to the indoor park.  
Torena laid there, face down, dead.  
All the blood was coming out of her neck, though the wound looked strange.   
… Fuck.  
Shishu was crying as Satoko comforted her.   
Yoshinori and Azami walked in.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko  
We bandaged Ume and put her in her dorm room.

Azami Bunko   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoshinori Leiko   
Torena….

Shishu Shizu   
I can’t be-believe it. I was prepared but… I didn’t think she would leave me.

Gasho Ena   
Prepared?

Shishu Shizu   
Re-Remember during Tori’s trial…? Torena and I were working on something… I-It was our own pillows. A pillow for me and her… I never wanted to use it b--but…

Azami Bunko   
WHHHYYYYYYYYYY?  
-  
Azami ran past Torena’s body.  
-  
Azami Bunko   
NOOOOO! VENUSSSS!!!!!!!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU????  
-  
Venus- I mean, the plant was out of it’s pot, ripped apart.  
-  
Azami Bunko   
TWO DEATHS! I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!

Monokuma  
Puhu! It’s about time! Would you like a file for Venus too?

Akihiro Daisuke   
Fuck you, of course we d-

Azami Bunko   
DO! OF COURSE WE DO!

Monokuma  
Here you are!   
-  
Torena Ineko  
Time of death: 17th December, exact time unknown  
Cause of death: Unknown  
Last seen walking to her dorm room, 16th December, 11pm.

Venus  
Time of death: 17th December, 7:30am  
Cause of death: ripped apart  
Last seen in the indoor park, 16th December, 11pm.

Monokuma File 4 - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Azami Bunko   
V-Venus…

Shishu Shizu  
AZAMI! SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLANT! TORENA IS DEAD! DON’T YOU SEE?!?

Azami Bunko   
VENUS WAS MORE OF A FRIEND TO ME THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE. YOU ALL THINK I’M WEIRD. VENUS UNDERSTANDS ME!

Shishu Shizu  
TORENA WAS A REAL PERSON. A HUMAN BEING. A LIFE OF OUR FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN LOST TODAY.

Satoko Nani  
Guys, please don’t fight. It’s what Monokuma wants.

Azami Bunko   
I DESERVE THIS MOMENT! Don’t think I don’t notice you all avoiding me. YOU KNOW I’M NOT FUCKIN HIGH. OR DRUNK. I-I’M NOT GOOD WITH PEOPLE. Being isolated for so long, I don’t fucking know HOW to be a normal person. Then I got into gardening. I SWEAR, VENUS CAN ACTUALLY FUCKING TALK! Or maybe that’s just me, maybe I’m fucking insane, maybe I have some CONDITION but I mean it when I say he’s been more of a friend to me than anyone! And now he’s gone! I do feel for Torena, I really do and I’m sorry Shishu, I know how close you were to her but god damn it don’t shrug off what happened to Venus just because he’s a plant! It’s like if you lost something that had huge sentimental value to you, right? It makes you depressed, it makes you feel as though you’ve lost a part of yourself. And now without Venus, that’s me.

Shishu Shizu  
Azami, I-

Azami Bunko   
I don’t want your ‘sorry’.   
-  
Azami left…

???  
Drama queen.

Shut up.  
Back to investigation.  
There’s no obvious murder weapon, no knives, chains, rope, whatever. Nothing. Just Torena.  
The cause of death is unknown as well as the exact time, that’s frustrating.   
I’ll examine her wound.  
It’s so strange, the wound is made out of dashes, like a bite. But it’s not big enough to be a bite.   
Wait there’s something sticking outside of it.   
… Well that just makes it more confusing.  
It’s just a white… thing. It’s kinda sharp but… huh? It doesn’t make sense.

‘Bite’ Mark - Added to Truth Bullets  
Sharp White Object - Added to Truth Bullets

Maybe Venus has some clues?  
So far, all I see are broken leaves… Huh?  
There’s a few drops of blood next to him. Last time I checked, plants don’t bleed. How can Venus be connected to Torena’s death?

Drops of Blood Marks Near Venus - Added to Truth Bullets

If I recall, during Mokuzai’s trial, Azami told me that this is where Venus sleeps. Next to uh… Kyu the Leaf. That might be good information.

Venus’ Sleeping Place - Added to Truth Bullets

Ume entered.  
-  
Ume Toyo  
Fuck. Torena…

Gasho Ena  
You, uh… You okay?

Ume Toyo  
The fuck do you care for?

Gasho Ena  
I thought I killed you.

Yoshinori Leiko   
If I didn’t notice Ume, you woulda strangled me to death too. 

Gasho Ena  
Sorry…

Akihiro Daisuke  
What exactly happened?

Gasho Ena  
I woke up and saw Ume and Yoshinori talking. I joined in and uh… it turned into a fight.  
-  
???  
You DID win a 2v1. I think you deserve praise.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
I guess that counts as your alibis.

Gasho Ena  
Oh yeah, didn’t think about that.

Akihiro Daisuke  
But we don’t know the exact time of death, so we can’t cross off you three just yet.  
-  
Ume’s, Yoshinori’s and My Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Gasho Ena  
What about you Akihiro? Got an alibi?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I warn you, this’ll make me sound quite suspicious. I was with her when she was last seen… I… I could have saved her. She said she was going to the indoor park, she went into her dorm room to get ready.

Gasho Ena  
Did she say why?

Akihiro Daisuke  
No, sorry. Gasho, can I talk to you in private?

Gasho Ena  
Sure.  
-  
Akihiro’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
You cannot be trusted.

Gasho Ena  
You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.

Akihiro Daisuke  
I don’t think you killed Torena, but you definitely could have killed both Ume and Yoshinori. If it wasn’t for Yoshinori and Azami, Ume could have bled out! After this trial I think we should lock you up.

Gasho Ena  
The fuck? Akihiro, I thought you supported me.

Akihiro Daisuke  
I did, but you are inches away from falling to Despair and it’s that voice inside your head! 

Gasho Ena  
I thought we were going to figure out the Leader of Despair!

Akihiro Daisuke  
That was before you almost killed again! Besides, I’ve already done my research. I’m close to a fucking answer.

Gasho Ena  
How close?

Akihiro Daisuke  
… Monokuma told me.

Gasho Ena  
WHAT? AND YOU’RE STAYING QUIET?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I have to! It was part of the deal I made with him.

Gasho Ena  
And you have the NERVE to call ME a threat? You’re making friends with the enemy! 

Akihiro Daisuke  
Excuse me? I made a deal for the better of us! You’re killing people! 

Gasho Ena  
What was the deal then, huh? What do you have to do for Monokuma?

Akihiro Daisuke  
… That doesn’t matter.

Gasho Ena  
What is it, Akihiro?!?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Fuck. Off. Get back to investigating. 

Gasho Ena  
FUCK YOU!  
-  
???  
What a dick, huh?

Shut up.

???  
Ah well. Friends don’t always turn out like how you thought of them.

Shut up.

???  
Come on, I’m trying to console you here! 

I’ll go ask Satoko and Shishu for their alibis, Shishu still had tears rolling down her face.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Shishu, you okay?

Shishu Shizu   
I will be once we find out who did this. Any leads?

Gasho Ena  
Not really, but I’m working on it. I just need to know where you two were.

Satoko Nani  
This morning I woke up and… I saw Akihiro waiting outside of Torena’s door, that was weird but I shrugged it off. I walked to the cafeteria with Shishu and as we were talking, Akihiro came running past and into the indoor park. We followed and… 

Gasho Ena  
The body discovery announcement?

Shishu Shizu   
Mhm.

Gasho Ena  
The same time as my fight with Ume and Yoshinori then.

Satoko Nani  
Who would want to revive who?

Gasho Ena  
Huh?

Satoko Nani  
That was the motive. Who would kill to revive someone, and who would they revive?

Gasho Ena  
Anyone really. Family members, friends.

Satoko Nani  
Not many of us have friends and Tori was the only one willing to kill to bring back her family.

Gasho Ena  
Then other Ultimates?

Satoko Nani  
Yoshinori coulda killed to bring back Kenji. You for Rei. Or maybe Ultimates who we haven’t met.

Gasho Ena  
It’s a possibility.   
-  
Satoko and Shishu’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
Akihiro Waiting For Torena - Added to Truth Bullets

Lastly, I need to talk to Azami, where is she?  
I left the indoor park and saw her sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, crying.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Azami?

Azami Bunko   
S-Sorry, hi…

Gasho Ena  
I could talk to you later if you want.

Azami Bunko   
No, no. It’s fine. Heh. Being nice doesn’t suit you.

Gasho Ena  
Hey, I’m not all evil.

Azami Bunko   
I know, but it’s just nice to see you being caring.   
-  
I sat down next to her.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
I know how you feel, being isolated. Not from being banished to my room for a full day but more mentally. You know about the voice in my head. You know what I’ve done. I feel lost. I judge those for killing when I’ve done it myself. I feel bad for how harshly I treated Mokuzai when we found out it was him. And Shikha. That damn girl. She flipped my views on everything and now I just don’t know how to act or think. What got you into gardening, Azami?

Azami Bunko   
This guy I used to watch on TV. He had Bob Ross vibes, only if Bob Ross was clearly off his fucking rocker. High as fuck. I guess I caught onto that a bit. He loved flowers, he treated them so nicely. Made me want to make a garden… I was in my dorm room all of last night. When I woke up this morning, I was walking to the indoor park to retrieve… V-Venus… but then I heard fighting.

Gasho Ena  
Ah yes, us.   
-  
Azami’s Account - Added to Truth Bullets  
-  
Azami Bunko   
Thanks for talking to me, Gasho. You’re a good guy.

Gasho Ena  
Glad to know you’re not scared of me anymore.

Monokuma Monitor  
Enough drama! It’s trial time baby! You know what to do!

Azami Bunko   
Well, let’s go.

Gasho Ena  
For Venus.

Azami Bunko   
And Torena.  
-  
Well, it’s time. The fourth class trial. Typically these stupid games have five or six. So let’s hope ours follows the same trend. I have a feeling if someone else dies, it’ll be apart of Akihiro’s deal. After this, me and him are gonna have problems.

But now, we have to find out who killed Torena.  
An innocent girl.  
Let’s do this.  
-  
C L A S S T R I A L 4 - O P E N  
-  
Monokuma  
Puhu, welcome back class!

Yoshinori Leiko   
Okay but how has no one mentioned that? We’re all like young adults now, it’s been a few years since Despair started… we’re not students.

Monokuma  
Quiet, you!

Akihiro Daisuke  
As always, we should start off with the murder weapon. Monokuma left the cause of death out of the file this time, which means it’s important in figuring out who did it.

Gasho Ena  
The murder weapon isn’t easy this time. I think first we should talk about you.

Ume Toyo   
Ironic for YOU to be throwing around accusations so soon.

Satoko Nani  
I’m sorry Akihiro, but Gasho is right. You were acting really suspicious.

Gasho Ena  
Akihiro was waiting for Torena this morning.

Akihiro Daisuke   
That’s it? That’s your reason for accusing me? I already told you, she told me that she was going to the indoor park, I was scared that she wouldn’t show up the next morning, so I waited.

Akihiro’s Account >  
“That’s fair.”

Gasho Ena  
According to Akihiro, last night Torena told him that she was going to visit the indoor park. 

Shishu Shizu   
So why’d you sprint into the indoor park? It’s like you knew she was there.

Akihiro Daisuke  
After she didn’t come out of her dorm… I knew. I knew she would be there.

Shishu Shizu   
So you’re telling me you could have warned her? Could have saved her?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Yes… I’m sorry.

Ume Toyo  
So what about Gasho? It’s got to be him, right?

Yoshinori Leiko  
Definitely, he’s killed for a similar motive in the past.

Gasho Ena  
I didn’t kill because of the motive!

Ume Toyo  
You could have easily killed in the time before the body discovery!

Satoko’s and Shishu’s Account >  
“Just shut your dirty mouth.”

Gasho Ena  
According to Satoko and Shishu, when they saw Akihiro run into the indoor park, they followed. Then they saw Torena’s body which set off the body discovery announcement. We also heard that… well by ‘we’ I mean me, Yoshinori and Azami. You were out cold.

Ume Toyo  
...Dick.

Azami Bunko  
Okay, now can we figure out who killed Venus?

Akihiro Daisuke   
I think it’s quite interesting how Monokuma gave Venus a time of death but not Torena. Maybe we need to figure out who was killed first. 

Satoko Nani  
Wouldn’t it have been Torena’s killer who destroyed Venus?

Azami Bunko  
Or Torena herself…

Drops of Blood Near Venus >  
“That’s gotta be it!”

Gasho Ena  
I found drops of blood next to Venus. It must have been Torena’s blood, before walking away and ultimately collapsing and dying.

Shishu Shizu  
Why would Torena destroy Venus?

Satoko Nani  
Yeah, I don’t know about that, Gasho. Why would Venus have even been there?

Gasho Ena  
Because that’s where Venus sleeps, right Azami?

Azami Bunko   
That is correct. I always put Venus there, every night before bed. I like him to be surrounded by plants when I’m not there to… to… accompany him… WAAHHHHHHH!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Then… couldn’t it have been Azami?

Azami Bunko   
WAAAAH- W-Wait, what? Why WOULD I KILL MY OWN BEST FRIEND?!

Akihiro Daisuke  
Not Venus, but Torena. Maybe you attacked Torena, but she didn’t die in time. You left her, assuming she was dead. Then she got up and, realising she doesn’t have much of her life left, destroyed Venus in revenge.

Sharp White Objects >  
“You’re getting there!”

Gasho Ena  
I don’t think it was ‘revenge’. I think-

Azami Bunko   
You agree with him?!

Gasho Ena  
Not exactly. Let me finish. I think she destroyed Venus because… Venus was the murder weapon.

Azami Bunko   
WHAT?

Gasho Ena  
These sharp white objects… If I assume Venus was in fact the murder weapon then… couldn’t these be Venus’ teeth? It would match Torena’s ‘bite’.

Azami Bunko   
VENUS WOULDN’T HURT A SOUL!

Gasho Ena  
But in the wrong hands he could.

Akihiro Daisuke  
So it’s Azami.

Azami Bunko   
No!

Gasho Ena  
Azami says she was asleep all of last night.

“THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT!” > OBJECTION

Gasho Ena  
Huh?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Azami puts Venus in the indoor park every night before Azami goes to sleep. If she slept all night then how could Venus have gotten there in order to be the murder weapon? It doesn’t make sense!  
-  
….  
He has a point.  
-  
Shishu Shizu  
Azami?

Azami Bunko   
… Venus…

Yoshinori Leiko  
Are you not gonna make a rebuttal? 

Azami Bunko   
It wasn’t worth it. Venus paid the price.

Shishu Shizu  
H-HUH??

Azami Bunko   
My inspiration. The one who made me want to create my own garden. Michi Mikki, the Ultimate Botanist. Died to some hot-headed FUCK!

Satoko Nani   
The motive…

Azami Bunko   
But now I want to revive Venus! Monokuma, can’t I just kill someone else RIGHT FUCKING NOW?

Monokuma  
Nahuh! You have to get away with the murder! No point killing in front of everyone!

Gasho Ena   
Azami, are you confessing?

Azami Bunko   
Yes. Yes I am. It… so…. Wasn’t…. Worth it.

Akihiro Daisuke   
Let’s vote.

Ume Toyo  
Wait, can’t we talk this out more?

Azami Bunko   
There’s no point. I’ve explained why and confessed. I don’t want to say anything else. No closing argument. No nothing. Goodbye.

Monokuma  
IIIIIT’S VOTING TIME!  
-  
Votes:  
Gasho Ena   
Kokuren Shin  
Ume Toyo   
Hiroki Erity   
Satoko Nani   
Akihiro Daisuke   
Azami Bunko | | | | | | |  
Tama Uta   
Shikha Yubi  
Yoshinori Leiko   
Mokuzai Orokana  
Tori Hiroyuki  
Kenji Monterio   
Rei Daijun   
Shishu Shizu   
Torena Ineko   
-  
Shishu Shizu   
Azami, I… I…

Gasho Ena  
Say something, Azami, god damn it!

Azami Bunko  
….

Akihiro Daisuke   
We’ve got better things to do, let’s get on with it.

Satoko Nani  
What do you mean we’ve got better things to do??

Akihiro Daisuke   
You’ll see. Monokuma, if you want what you asked for, execute her now. We can’t waste any time.

Yoshinori Leiko  
Are you… WORKING WITH HIM?

Monokuma  
If you say so master! Azami Bunko, the Ultimate Gardener killed the poor Torena Ineko, the Ultimate Animal Trainer. Iiiiiit’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!  
-  
Azami was thrown into a bright area, something uncommon about this cursed place. It was full of greenery and plants, like a utopia. But suddenly, all the green turned into black as it was all consumed by a dusty disease. Giant venus fly traps sprouted out of the ground within seconds, all the beauty of the previous scene was now a monstrosity. But Azami didn’t look scared. She didn’t have any emotion. She laid down as the plants ate her alive…  
-  
Shishu Shizu   
AKIHIRO, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU COULDA LET US TALK TO HER MORE!

Akihiro Daisuke   
YOU WANNA GET OUT OF THIS GAME, DON’T YOU?

Shishu Shizu   
YES BUT THESE ARE LIVES YOU’RE PUTTING ON THE LINE. THAT’S NO DIFFERENT FROM KILLING HER YOURSELF!

Monokuma  
SHUSH, CHILDREN!

Yoshinori Leiko  
We’re not-

Monokuma  
YOU TOO, BABY BOY! Taneki wants a word with you! 

Taneki Monitor  
...It is so horrible watching this happen. Are you all okay?

Gasho Ena   
No we’re fucking not.

Taneki Monitor  
S-Sorry. I’m not allowed to give you any more clues on the Mastermind, but the Leader of Despair… They don’t know that they’re the Leader.

Satoko Nani   
WHAT? THEN IT SERIOUSLY COULD BE ANYONE! 

Gasho Ena   
Fuck! This is impossible!

Taneki Monitor  
You must not let Akihiro go on with his plan. Akihiro, Monokuma is a liar! This isn’t an average Monokuma! She’s got you right where she wants you. DON’T DO -  
-  
It cut off…  
She? Taneki called Monokuma a ‘she’...  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
…

Monokuma  
SHOW’S OVER, BOZOS!   
-  
There’s not a hopeful face to be seen.  
There can’t be many days left here, right?  
…  
Let’s just wait and see what the future has in store, I guess.  
God damn it Azami…


	10. The Grand 'Finale': Daily School Life

Remaining Students: 6  
-  
??? Theatre  
???  
It’s almost time! ‘The Grand Finale’ as Alternate Reality Kokuren put it. These ‘Daily School Lives’ will become a lot less… heh, daily from now on. You’ve made it into the nitty gritty now, congratulations! It’s Chapter 5! The chapter when shit gets REAL! The chapter Kyoko tried to sacrifice Makoto, the chapter Nagito pulled off that CRAZY stunt. The chapter…. Kaito did stuff, I don’t know, V3 kinda fell flat in story. The chapter Alys died, passing on the mission to Kinnie and Taneki. It’s the time where the story really peaks! Really gets interesting! But I guess that’s up to you. What’s next for Gasho Ena? Who is the Mastermind? Who is the Leader of Despair? What will Akihiro Daisuke do next? How will Shishu Shizu cope? How will Ume Toyo and Yoshinori Leiko continue to live with Gasho? How will Satoko Nani be able to keep the peace? As an overrated movie series once said: ‘We’re in the Endgame now’. Have fun ;)  
-  
Date: 18th December.

Shikha Yubi  
Hiroki Erity  
Kokuren Shin  
Rei Daijun  
Mokuzai Orokana  
Tama Uta  
Kenji Monterio  
Tori Hiroyuki  
Torena Ineko  
Azami Bunko

That’s so many names…  
It doesn’t feel right.   
Weirdly though, it feels stranger than usual without Torena and Azami. I guess I just wished that after Tori, the rest would survive. 

???  
A stupid thing to wish for, really.

Shut up. And stop saying stupid shit in my dreams.

???  
Pfft. Yeah, sure. It’s almost Christmas, Gasho. How do you feel?

Oh, VERY Christmassy. 

???  
Ooo, sarcasm. I like it.

I left the dorm room and entered the cafeteria. Monokuma was there alongside everyone else.  
-  
Monokuma  
It’s reward tiiiiime! My lovelies are growing up soooo fast! Your reward this time is… THESE CARDS! 

Satoko Nani   
Are you sure this isn’t a motive?

Monokuma  
I’m DEADLY serious! Each of you will receive one of these cards, and in it, is the name of one of your fellow students. It’s a Secret Santa letter! 

Gasho Ena   
I thought you didn’t want us to do Christmas stuff.

Monokuma  
Can’t you let a homie change his mind?

Yoshinori Leiko  
W-Why’d you just say ‘homie’?

Monokuma  
Got a problem with it? Huh? I’m half black! 

Shishu Shizu  
‘Homie’ isn’t something only black people can say…

Monokuma  
Wait, do I get the ‘n’ word pass? Or only half of it?  
-  
???  
Gasho, shut Monokuma up before we’re called out for writing racism.

What?

???  
Just do it.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Shut up.

Monokuma  
Okay! Enjoy your Secret Santa letters!  
-  
I opened mine up… great. Akihiro Daisuke. I have to get a gift for him? JUST after we fall out?  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
So. We should keep Gasho locked up in a cage.

Ume Toyo  
Best thing you’ve said all week… Wanna fuck?

Akihiro Daisuke   
So we doing it?

Ume Toyo  
Fucking? 

Akihiro Daisuke   
No, dunce. Locking him up.

Satoko Nani   
No, of course we’re not! Why should we follow your orders? You’re working with Monokuma! 

Akihiro Daisuke   
Satoko-

Satoko Nani   
Don’t ‘Satoko’ me! You’ve been fighting the good fight all this time and now you’ve decided to turn? You fucking traitor!

Akihiro Daisuke   
I’m the traitor? Your best friend over there killed one of us!

Satoko Nani   
YOU KILLED AZAMI YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Akihiro Daisuke   
I did not kill Azami. Azami killed Azami. Azami killed Torena. She deserved what she got. She’s a fool. As are you.

Gasho Ena   
Look, I know I got mad at Mokuzai for killing, but it’s more complicated than that. You know that Akihiro. Locking me up isn’t gonna do anyone any good.

Shishu Shizu   
I’d say locking up Akihiro is the better idea. He can’t betray us like that. 

Akihiro Daisuke   
So we’re split. 50/50.

Gasho Ena   
Enjoy being an asshole with Ume and Yoshinori.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Says the asshole who killed Kenji!

Satoko Nani   
Fuck off! 

Gasho Ena   
Akihiro, just do us a fucking favour. You know who the Leader of Despair is. Kill them. End this. 

Shishu Shizu   
HE KNOWS??

Akihiro Daisuke   
CAN’T. You said it yourself, Gasho, it’s more complicated than that. 

Gasho Ena   
Perish.

Akihiro Daisuke   
Maybe I will. 

Monokuma  
So much tension with y’all! Anyways, I’ve added a new rule! You HAVE to get a gift for the person on your card! And you also can’t tell people who you got! Otherwise… PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!  
-  
He left. Akihiro did as well, with Yoshinori following him. Ume decided to go back to her room. Satoko, Shishu and I were left in the cafeteria.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
What a shitshow. 

Satoko Nani   
How are we even supposed to get gifts?

Shishu Shizu   
I guess anything counts as a gift…  
-  
Suddenly, I saw a body moving at the corner of my eye. I turned around and no one was there.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
You okay, Gasho?

Gasho Ena   
I swear I just saw someone.

Shishu Shizu   
Shall we investigate?

Satoko Nani   
I feel like a ghost hunter right now.  
-  
We all cautiously moved towards the area I saw someone move. We turned the corner and- FUCK. A girl was sitting there with their back turned to us. She was transparent… like… like a real fucking ghost.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Shishu Shizu   
W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU?  
-  
The ghost turned around.  
-  
Ghost  
i will aid you in your challenge uwu

Satoko Nani   
Shikha???

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
good morning old friends…

Gasho Ena   
Sh-Shikha.. What happened?

Satoko Nani   
We uh… know what happened

Gasho Ena   
No I mean… why are you a ghost?

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
because i have unfinished business here with you, my friends uwu. i was able to use my power to come back to aid you.

Shishu Shizu   
How can you help us?

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
gasho… gasho, gasho, gasho… the mastermind… m-my power is fading… come back here on christmas day … i will then be able to share the knowledge i have been forced to keep hidden by the barriers of death.

Satoko Nani   
Man you’re a lot more hardcore in death.

Gasho Ena   
We will be here, I promise.  
-  
Shikha vanished.  
-  
Shishu Shizu   
Christmas Day… We’re so close.  
-  
Seeing Shikha like that… It was disturbing but… oddly calming.  
I grew a little closer with Satoko and Shishu today.  
Whilst walking back to my room, I saw Akihiro and Yoshinori talking.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Getting a bit of déjà vu, huh Yoshinori? Last time I saw you suspiciously talking to someone, we had a fight and then we found Torena.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Ah yes, the déjà vu is strong, you’re being the exact same type of asshole! What’s the problem? Need to eavesdrop because no one wants to talk to a killer? It’s a private conversation, fuck off.

Gasho Ena  
Private conversations are dangerous in this environment, I’m being an asshole for the benefit of everyone.

Akihiro Daisuke   
Ume’s alone, go bother her instead. Being alone is much more suspicious.

Gasho Ena  
Nah she’s probably masturbating. Not to try be a criminologist to Mr Ultimate Criminologist here but you’re acting very criminal-like, Akihiro.

Akihiro Daisuke   
I would be happy to create a crime scene with you right now. 

Gasho Ena  
What’s the deal, Akihiro? And why can Yoshinori know but not us? 

Akihiro Daisuke   
I trust Yoshinori.

Gasho Ena  
Oh so you are telling him.

Akihiro Daisuke   
No. 

Gasho Ena  
What is it that Monokuma told you to do? Kill someone? 

Yoshinori Leiko   
Lay off, you fuck. 

Gasho Ena  
Last time you told me to lay off someone was with Azami, and she turned out to be a killer. So are you just a crazy coincidental foreshadow because I have a feeling Akihiro is cooking up a scheme in that brilliantly genius but weirdly dumb brain of his. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
Gasho just… shut up and look behind you.

Gasho Ena  
What are you-  
-  
BANG.  
My vision went black…  
…  
…  
…  
…

???  
Wake up, you idiot! We can’t die like this!

…  
…  
…

???  
Dude! You’re fucking bleeding! Wake up and save yourself!

…  
…  
..W-Wha?

???  
You just got knocked the fuck out!

H-Huh… HUH?  
I opened my eyes, Ume was there holding a Monokuma statue.  
-  
Ume Toyo  
Finally awake? Jeez, you kept us waiting. How does it feel, fucker?

Gasho Ena   
The fuck you do that for? How long was I out?

Ume Toyo  
Revenge, bitch.  
-  
???  
A-Are we… IN A CAGE???  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
You were out longer than expected. 

Ume Toyo  
I hit harder than expected.

Akihiro Daisuke   
It’s now the 19th of December, coming on midnight. And you can’t do anything. You’re stuck in there. 

Yoshinori Leiko   
Watching you got so boring. But we wanted to be there for when you woke up.

Gasho Ena   
Son of a bitch! Has anything happened?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Not yet.  
-  
S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: M a s t e r m i n d  
-  
Taneki  
Stop this. Please.

Mastermind  
But it’s just so fun, isn’t it?

Taneki  
This isn’t you! 

Isamu  
Look, I get it. I know what you went through but-

Mastermind  
Stop that.

Taneki  
They’re fighting each other now! You’ve split them apart! You’re done! You’ve finished the game, there’s no more that can be done! 

Mastermind  
Then I’ll make it more interesting.  
-  
I pushed two buttons. One turned off all the lights in the hotel and one released Gasho from the cage. Taneki, Isamu and I walked up to the monitors to see how they reacted.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
What the fuck?

Akihiro Daisuke  
S-Someone! Grab Gasho!

Yoshinori Leiko   
Fuck!

Satoko Nani  
G-Guys?! What’s going on?!

Shishu Shizu  
AKIHIRO! NO!  
-  
Taneki  
What happened? Turn the lights back on!

Mastermind  
No, come on, it’s fun. Taneki, I thought you liked fun.

Taneki  
I like hope! I like protection! I like survival! Why are you fighting for Despair when it was Despair that put you through that pain! 

Isamu  
This won’t bring anyone back. You’re only hurting yourself.

Mastermind  
You think I’m only doing this for fun? You think I’m only doing this to make me feel better? No. There’s a much bigger plan behind this. 

Taneki  
The Leader of Despair, right? 

Mastermind  
Indeed.

Isamu  
What will that help?

Mastermind  
Listen to them.  
-  
I took them to the window, showing the millions of Despair. They were all shouting “a new crown!”  
-  
Isamu  
‘A new crown’? What do they mean by that?

Mastermind  
If the Leader of Despair dies during this game, I will be crowned as their new Leader of Despair. You see, I was the only one capable of trapping the Leader into a game THEY invented and forcing them to go through pain. I’m a GOD right now! I AM A GOD! THEY WORSHIP ME!

Taneki  
Damn, the time. It’s the 20th.

Mastermind  
And the plan is set in motion! The 20th of December! The Grand Finale! IT’S FINALLY HERE!   
-  
I switched their lights back on.  
-  
Mastermind  
THE GRAND FINALE OF AKIHIRO DAISU- WHAT?  
-  
S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: G a s h o E n a  
-  
???  
Another P.O.V. switch? Interesting

What? Shut up. The lights are back on but… no one is here. It’s just me. 

???  
Just you and your.. Thoughts ;)

What happened?  
I looked around, nothing.   
-  
Shishu Shizu   
AKIHIRO, LOOK OUT!  
-  
Was that Shishu?? What’s happening?  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke   
SH-SHISHU? WHAT IS IT? WHAT’S WRONG?  
-  
Where are their shouts coming from??  
-  
Gasho Ena   
GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU?  
-  
I finally saw someone. Akihiro charged into a room, I quickly followed behind.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
The fuck is going on- … Shit…  
-  
Akihiro and I looked on at the bruised, choked neck of Shishu Shizu.


	11. The Grand 'Finale': Deadly School Life

Satoko, Yoshinori and Ume ran in.  
-  
Satoko Nani  
W-What…?

Monokuma Monitor  
A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

Satoko Nani  
But… N-No…

Monokuma   
…

Yoshinori Leiko  
What’s got you quiet?

Monokuma   
OOOOOOOOOH, NO REASON! Here! Take these stupid pillows! Shishu was waiting until she finished Azami’s before showing you Torena’s, but it didn’t get finished anyways. Shishu got hers too. Bye, idiots.  
-  
Lover Of Animals, We Love You: Torena  
-_-_-_-_: Azami  
I’m Sorry: Shishu

She couldn’t even finish Azami’s…  
-  
Satoko Nani  
She-She’s sorry? What does she mean?

Gasho Ena  
She probably intended on not having to show us this, but she prepared for it just in case. Wanted to apologise for leaving us, I guess.

Satoko Nani  
We were so close. So close to an answer. On Christmas, Shikha was gonna tell us. 

Ume Toyo   
Hun, Shikha’s dea-

Satoko Nani  
Shut the fuck up. There’s five of us now. There was sixteen and now there are five. After the trial there will be four. 

Yoshinori Leiko  
Great, you can count.

Satoko Nani  
Four. Four. It should be over after that, right? There can’t be another murder with only four people left.

Yoshinori Leiko   
One killer, one victim, two survivors. It’s possible. 

Akihiro Daisuke  
That’s if the killer doesn’t strike again.

Gasho Ena  
Why would you say that?

Akihiro Daisuke  
Shishu wasn’t the target. You heard her, she was shouting my name. She was trying to warn me. I was the target.

Satoko Nani  
She coulda been shouting your name in fear! 

Akihiro Daisuke  
I promise you, I didn’t kill her.

Gasho Ena  
This has gotta be related to your deal with Monokuma! Tell us, you fuck! Tell us! Who killed her?!

Akihiro Daisuke  
…  
-  
Shishu’s Last Words - Added to Truth Bullets  
I walked over to Shishu’s body and kneeled down. Satoko started crying behind me. Akihiro approached me.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
What. Do you. Want?

Akihiro Daisuke  
I’m sorry.

Gasho Ena  
… Why are you sorry? It’s a bit late for that. I swear, when I find evidence it was you, I will expose your ass and I’ll be happy to watch you die.

Akihiro Daisuke  
It wasn’t me. Gasho. I truly am sorry, for everything. I was your best friend back at the start and… and I betrayed you. I don’t care what people may be. I’ve seen the good side of everyone and that’s what counts. Will you forgive me?

Gasho Ena  
…

Akihiro Daisuke  
… Okay. Goodbye, Gasho.  
-  
Akihiro turned to everyone else.  
-  
Akihiro Daisuke  
Let’s all split up and investigate. Good luck people.  
-  
Ugh… Man…

???  
‘Sup brotha from anotha motha. Or maybe the same mother. Are we brothers? Anyways, what’s wrong? Talk to me.

Why should I talk to you? You’re the bane of my existence. 

???  
Well you’re stuck with me so you better get used to it.

… Ugh. I feel bad. I should apologise to Akihiro before the investigation.

???  
What? Why? He’s a dick.

… You’re no help. I’m doing it.  
I walked away from Shishu and tried to find Akihiro. I bumped into Yoshinori.  
-  
Yoshinori Leiko   
Alright, dick?

Gasho Ena  
Not now, Yoshi.

Yoshinori Leiko   
‘Yoshi’? It’s Yoshinori to you.

Gasho Ena  
Ugh, where’d Akihiro go? Did you see?

Yoshinori Leiko   
Yeah, he went into that room over there. But should I tell you that? You could be the murde-

Gasho Ena  
Shut up… Thanks, man.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Ah- Oh… You’re welcome…?  
-  
I walked into the room.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Akihiro, I- … Oh.. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.  
-  
Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
Akihiro… Akihiro’s DEAD??  
Suddenly, I got dizzy.  
I grabbed my head and screamed in pain, bringing over everyone else.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…

Yoshinori Leiko   
We’re royally fucked.

Gasho Ena  
… One of us. One of us four people did this. Four people, this will be easy, right?

Monokuma  
You want your Monokuma file?

Gasho Ena  
How come you didn’t already give us one for Shishu? Did you know Akihiro would be killed?

Monokuma  
Oh, I was counting on it >:)

Gasho Ena  
The deal. What was it?

Monokuma  
I won’t tell you what it was since it’s probably easy to guess by now. But I’ll tell you the consequences! If he didn’t follow through on our deal, the Leader of Despair would have been kept alive, I wouldn’t have allowed anyone to accidentally or purposely kill them, meaning the Era of Despair would continue forever. But now, the Leader is free game!   
-  
Monokuma’s Deal - Added to Truth Bullets  
I opened up the Monokuma File.

Shishu Shizu  
Time of death: 20th December, 10am  
Cause of death: Strangulation  
Last seen before the lights went out.

Akihiro Daisuke  
Time of death: 20th December, 10:10am  
Cause of death: Stab wound  
Last seen looking for clues around the hotel.

Monokuma File 5 - Added to Truth Bullets

Their ‘last seen’ information is damn fucking obvious.  
I looked at Akihiro’s stab wound… It’s creepy. The knife is still there, in his forehead. But… it’s so perfectly… entered? It’s like he just let himself be murdered… maybe that was his part of the deal.

Stab Wound - Added to Truth Bullets

Shishu’s last words lead us to believe Akihiro was the murderer but… his theory about him being the true target now adds up. Did he split us up purely to let the killer finish their job?   
Satoko, Ume and Yoshinori. One of those three. Ugh… Where do I even start? It already feels hopeless without Akihiro. It’s almost a perfect crime, if Shishu didn’t try to warn Akihiro, it would have been. 

The killer has to be the Leader of Despair. After this trial, it’s gonna be all over. Then we just have to figure out the Mastermind and I think we have enough evidence to do so, but I haven’t had the time to think about that for a while. I guess I’ll ask for alibis.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
Satoko, you know the drill.

Satoko Nani   
Yeah, but I shouldn’t. None of us should. We shouldn’t have to investigate the death of our friends. 

Gasho Ena  
The world is fucked up now, Satoko. It’s pretty much the apocalypse out there. I need your alibi.

Satoko Nani   
None of us have one, Gasho. All four of us were alone when Akihiro got killed, we were all searching for clues.

Gasho Ena  
God damn it Akihiro…

Ume Toyo   
I’m not usually one to get emotional but this is gonna be impossible. Yoshinori is right, we’re fucked. 

Gasho Ena  
We just gotta think about before, right? Akihiro was PLANNING on dying. He must have told the killer to do it.

Yoshinori Leiko   
There’s the problem, genius. He’s not here to tell us who he told to kill him.

Gasho Ena  
Well… Before he and Shishu died, he suddenly took a liking to you two, Ume and Yoshi.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Why are you calling me Yoshi suddenly? Stop that! 

Ume Toyo   
Why are you ignoring the fact that he’s accusing us?

Yoshinori Leiko   
Because him calling me ‘Yoshi’ annoys me more! 

Gasho Ena  
Well why don’t you tell us why he took a liking to you two?

Ume Toyo   
Because we hated you, and he finally opened his eyes and started hating you too. 

Gasho Ena  
That’s highly suspicious.

Yoshinori Leiko   
We’re suspicious? What about you and Satoko?

Satoko Nani   
Huh? Why me?

Gasho Ena  
Don’t you mean ‘why us’?

Satoko Nani   
…

Gasho Ena  
Oh, come on, Satoko.

Satoko Nani   
It wasn’t Gasho, he was investigating Shishu whilst the rest of us split up. It couldn’t have been him.

Gasho Ena  
Thank you.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Well I don’t know if that really throws him off our suspect list, he is a stone-cold murderer. 

Gasho Ena  
Wow, you really can’t get over that, can you?

Yoshinori Leiko   
Uh, MURDER is hard to get over. And does no one else think that HE could be the Leader of Despair? I mean come the fuck on, he’s got a voice in his head!  
-  
???  
That is so rude! I’m not some creep! Slap him, Gasho!  
-  
Gasho Ena  
For once, I agree with the voice in my head. He told me to slap you.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Come on, Satoko, you can’t NOT think this guy is insane. 

Satoko Nani   
Shut up Yoshi.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Don’t YOU start.

Monokuma  
Please! Guys! Wait ‘til the trial!

Yoshinori Leiko   
NO! FUCK YOU! Why should we wait for the trial? Why don’t we just settle this shit right god damn fucking now?!

Monokuma  
Because that’s how we do things!

Gasho Ena  
I actually think this would be the better way of doing it. Why don’t we make THIS the class trial? There’s no fucking evidence anywhere and there’s only four of us. We’re going to have to just figure it out! It’s nearly the end of the game so let’s fucking twist some shit. Besides, wouldn’t the viewers like the change?

Monokuma  
Grrr. I’ll allow it! God damn teens!

Yoshinori Leiko   
WE’RE ADULTS.

Ume Toyo   
Let’s settle down and think about how we’re gonna solve this. Let’s start with accusing Gasho.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Great idea.

Satoko Nani   
Ugh.

Gasho Ena   
Let’s hear what you got then. Satoko already said I couldn’t have killed Akihiro. 

Yoshinori Leiko   
Before Azami’s trial started, Akihiro had a private word with you. What if Akihiro’s deal with Monokuma was to allow himself to be killed?

Gasho Ena   
Hah… What?

Yoshinori Leiko   
What if Monokuma told Akihiro that to prevent him from killing everyone, Akihiro had to let himself die. What if he chose YOU to do that task? 

Gasho Ena   
Very specific guess as to what Akihiro’s deal was, Yoshi.

Ume Toyo   
What about Satoko?

Satoko Nani   
What do you have against me?

Yoshinori Leiko   
I would have to agree that Satoko is quite suspicious. 

Satoko Nani   
And why is that?

Yoshinori Leiko   
You’re like... the hero.

Satoko Nani   
That makes no sense.

Yoshinori Leiko   
With Shishu gone you’re pretty much the only nice one left. And that’s suspicious. Very Leader-of-Despair-y if you ask me. 

Satoko Nani   
Yoshinori, the Leader of Despair doesn’t know that they’re the Leader of Despair.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Well what if the Leader of Despair still has the personality of despair? Or maybe a separate personality completely that lives within them?

Gasho Ena  
…  
-  
Could that be true? If so… Could that be…?

???  
Could that be WHAT?

… Nothing.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
Just sounds like you’re making up shit from your stupid movies! 

Gasho Ena  
What about you Yoshi?

Yoshinori Leiko   
What about me?

Gasho Ena  
I think you’re the most suspicious. 

Satoko Nani   
This is getting old. 

Gasho Ena  
First off, before the black out and before Ume knocked me out, you were talking to Akihiro in private. Just like you said I did with him. Except, there’s more evidence than just a ‘private talk’. You were very close to the room Akihiro was killed in when I was looking for him. You even told me that he’d be in there. Thirdly, I think your ‘guess’ on Akihiro’s deal was spot-on, besides from one thing. He sacrificed himself for us. What would be the point in doing that if the person who killed Akihiro didn’t expose himself? What if the killer got away with it? Then his sacrifice would have meant nothing. Akihiro hated me too much to trust me at the time. Akihiro simply wouldn’t put that task on Satoko. That leaves you and Ume, but I only saw Akihiro talking to you. So expose yourself, Yoshinori, don’t let Akihiro’s death be for nothing. 

Yoshinori Leiko   
Fuck you dude. It’s not me. And even if it was, Akihiro’s death would always have been for nothing! Akihiro got more told to him then just who the Leader is! Monokuma showed Akihiro the future! You killed the rest of us, Gasho! You little prick! 

Gasho Ena  
The fuck? Putting that bullshit aside, you did admit to Akihiro telling you some very important things. Doesn’t look good for you, Yoshi. 

Ume Toyo   
Wait, that whole future thing may not be bullshit.

Gasho Ena  
Of course you’d say that.

Ume Toyo   
No, listen. Do you really think Akihiro would let himself die without a plan? He’s way smarter than that. If he DID get told the future and if the future really IS Gasho killing us, then Akihiro would want to protect us. Before he died, he apologised to you, Gasho, right? I think Akihiro wanted the killer to kill him AND Gasho. But Shishu got in the way, hence his apology. 

Gasho Ena  
.... I wouldn’t kill again.

Ume Toyo   
Yoshinori, who did Gasho kill in the future?

Yoshinori Leiko   
… You and Shishu.

Ume Toyo   
M-Me? … W-Well, nevermind. This means the future has been changed since Shishu is now dead. That means, Gasho, you may not kill now. But it does mean that Yoshinori was telling the truth… and it also means my theory may just be correct.

Yoshinori Leiko   
Wait, so-

Satoko Nani   
So it WAS you, you piece of shit! 

Yoshinori Leiko   
What? No! 

Gasho Ena  
Face it Yoshinori. You’re finished. Now just admit it! Do you really want Akihiro’s death to mean NOTHING? SHISHU’S TOO?!

Yoshinori Leiko   
I-I… FUCK YOU! Shit! … I’m sorry… I just- I- Gasho. You won’t believe me but I did this for them. Satoko and Ume. I hid the truth for them. Because getting executed is a mercy compared to what you would do! 

Ume Toyo   
Bullshit, Yoshi! Our blood would have been on your hands!

Yoshinori Leiko   
I know but… Listen, the future may have been changed now but he will still murder. HE’S THE DAMN LEADER OF DESPAIR! I don’t know for sure, Akihiro wasn’t able to tell me. But I know it. I know it’s him. KILL HIM! FINISH THIS! 

Ume Toyo   
…

Yoshinori Leiko   
UME, LOOK AT ME! I KNOW SATOKO IS TOO DUMB TO DO THIS!

Satoko Nani   
Hey! 

Yoshinori Leiko   
UME! LISTEN! YOU GOTTA KILL HIM! PROMISE ME THAT AFTER I’M GONE, YOU’LL AT LEAST TRY!

Ume Toyo   
…

Yoshinori Leiko   
You’ve always had a hunch, haven’t you? The insane reporter being the Leader of Despair? The Leader who can turn people to Despair just from pure persuasion and evil tactics? A reporter persuading. That’s literally their FUCKIN’ JOB! 

Gasho Ena  
Monokuma, is Yoshinori the Leader of Despair?

Monokuma  
Nope!

Gasho Ena  
So you mean… this game is gonna continue?!

Monokuma  
Yup!

Yoshinori Leiko   
UME! TELL ME, PLEASE! YOU’LL KILL HIM!

Ume Toyo   
… I will try.

Gasho Ena  
WHAT?

Ume Toyo   
I WILL TRY.

Gasho Ena  
MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
RIGHT! IIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIME! The killer, and not the Leader of Despair, is Yoshinori Leiko, the Ultimate Director! 

Yoshinori Leiko   
I BELIEVE IN YOU, UME!  
-  
Yoshinori was snatched and taken to a dark room. Suddenly, a huge square of light appeared, making the room glow. A pair of 3D glasses fell onto Yoshinori’s face as the cinema began to play a movie. First was a war movie, spears and arrows came flying out the screen, a few piercing Yoshinori. Next was a fantasy movie. A dragon flew out the screen and scratched Yoshinori’s arm, leaving three, extremely deep cuts. Finally, the last movie named ‘Danganronpa’ began to play. An army of Monokumas charged out the screen and started to stab, strangle, bludgeon, crush and hack until they dispersed, leaving a destroyed corpse behind.   
-  
Satoko Nani  
The fuck…

Monokuma  
And then there were three!


	12. Merry Christmas: Deadly School Life

It’s been a week since Yoshinori.

Date: 25th December, Christmas Day.

This whole week has dragged on. I exchanged a few words with Satoko but Ume isolated herself completely. It’s been dark, quiet and… scary. Having sixteen people drop to three really fucking messes with you. And I’ve been thinking… about myself… Maybe I am the Leader of Despair…

No. It’s Ume… or Satoko. It’s gotta be. We’re supposed to go see Shikha’s ghost today. She’s gonna end this, tell us who the Mastermind is so we can expose them.  
-  
Monokuma Monitor  
Please gather in the cafeteria! I have Christmas presents! … Get here in three minutes or die.  
-  
Ugh…  
-  
I walked into the cafeteria, Satoko was already there.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
Hey…. Merry Christmas!

Gasho Ena   
You too, Satoko.   
-  
Ume arrived. She looks awful, her face is much thinner.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
Ume… have you been eating anything?

Ume Toyo   
B-Bits and pieces. Threw up a lot this week.

Satoko Nani   
W-Why? Are you okay?

Ume Toyo   
I just don’t feel right, okay? E-End of story.

Gasho Ena   
You still planning on killing me?

Satoko Nani   
Gasho!

Gasho Ena   
What? Don’t I have the right to be scared of that?

Ume Toyo  
I’m not planning on it. I’m counting on it.

Satoko Nani   
Ume…

Ume Toyo  
No, Satoko. He’s the reason we’re here. We have to put an end to that.

Monokuma  
Good morning! Good morning! I have your Christmas presents! But first! I want you to place down you’re Secret Santa gifts!

Gasho Ena   
My guy is dead.

Monokuma  
DOESN’T MATTER! PLACE IT DOWN!  
-  
I placed down a piece of paper with the word ‘Sorry’ on it.  
-  
Monokuma  
Pathetic…   
-  
Satoko placed down a rolled up poster for one of Yoshinori’s movies, Ume gave Satoko a bouquet of flowers.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
You got me? Thank you…

Monokuma  
Now! YOUR Christmas presents. These will also act as your MOTIVE!

Gasho Ena   
Oh fuck off! There’s only three of us!

Monokuma  
Don’t care! These Christmas presents are from SPONSORS! One of you will be receiving a gift from Taneki, whilst the other two will receive a gift from members of Ultimate Despair!  
-  
We all split up to see our gift in private. I opened my box and… A GUN?! I-It’s got ammo! This must be from Ultimate Despair… or Taneki wants me to protect myself. Fuck. WHY A GUN?

Suddenly, I heard Ume shout from another room.  
-  
Ume Toyo   
FUCK THIS! I’M SICK OF THIS SHIT!  
-  
I wonder what she got…  
Okay, it’s time to see Shikha.  
I walked to the exact spot we saw her last, Satoko was already there waiting.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Think we should get Ume?

Satoko Nani   
Nah. She seems upset.

Gasho Ena   
What do you think she got?

Satoko Nani   
Uh… I saw what she got. She threw it out of the room… It was a vibrator. 

Gasho Ena   
Oh… What did you get?

Satoko Nani   
Didn’t open mine. It’s a motive, so why would I?

Gasho Ena   
Shit, didn’t think of that. 

Satoko Nani   
What did you get? W-Wait, what’s that in your pocket?

Gasho Ena   
A gun… I got a gun. 

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
good morning, friends uwu

Satoko Nani   
Shikha!

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
its good to see you again… i saw what happened to shishu, akihiro and yoshinori. im sorry.

Gasho Ena   
What do you want to tell us?

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
i think you've heard this term before, gasho. ‘practice makes perfect’, thats all my power will tell me. think about that. you can do this. i know you can. every person has a story, gasho, lets finally end this one.  
-  
Practice makes perfect.  
Practice makes perfect.  
Practice makes perfect.  
Practice… Practice… Practitioner.   
Practitioner.   
P-Practitioner, WITCHCRAFT PRACTITIONER.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
LUCINI-

Ume Toyo   
GASHO!  
-  
I turned around, Ume had Satoko’s sponsor present in her hand. She took out a knife from it.  
-  
Ume Toyo   
‘From Taneki’, it says. 

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
ume, i sense a violent presence within you…

Ume Toyo   
Sh-Shikha? 

Ghost Shikha Yubi  
dont make the same mistakes as gasho.

Gasho Ena   
What?

Ume Toyo   
Follow me, Gasho.  
-  
Ume ran off downstairs, to the arcade.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
Do not follow her, Gasho. 

Gasho Ena   
I gotta end this, Satoko!

Satoko Nani   
Gasho. I love you. I platonically love you so much. Don’t do this, please. Let’s get out of here, together! 

Gasho Ena   
I’m sorry, Satoko. I’m going.

Satoko Nani   
… Fine. 

Gasho Ena   
I platonically love you too. We will get out together.   
-  
Satoko hugged me.  
Okay.  
Time to confront Ume.  
I walked downstairs. The arcade lights were off. Couldn’t see a thing. I pulled out my gun.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Ume, turn the lights back on and come out. Let’s talk about this. 

Ume Toyo   
I heard you have a gun. That true?  
-  
I can’t tell where her voice is coming from…  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Yes…. But it’s just a precaution. I’ll only shoot if I really have to. 

Ume Toyo   
Satoko told you what I got, right? A vibrator. A fucking vibrator. I know I’m sexual like nine out of ten times, but this is ridiculous. I had a lot of alone time this week, and got the opportunity to think about some things. And now I realise that I only became like this because I was treated like a fucking object my whole life! I guess I kinda just got used to it. I guess I thought it was normal. So I started using it as a personality. Even as a kid. My teachers. My classmates. Everyone. Everyone touched me, used me. It’s all I had growing up. And now I realise how FUCKED UP that was! And now I get a vibrator? JUST TO SHOVE IT IN MY FUCKING FACE THAT I’M JUST A FUCKING OBJECT? WHAT DID THEY EXPECT ME TO DO? PUT ON A LIVE CAMSHOW FOR BILLIONS? 

Gasho Ena   
Ume, show yourself. I can’t imagine how horrible that is, but let’s talk this through.

Ume Toyo   
FUCK YOU GASHO! YOU’RE NO DIFFERENT! THE WAY YOU SPIED ON REI! THE WAY YOU CRUSHED MOKUZAI’S FEELINGS!   
-  
I heard rapid footsteps get closer to me as a knife sliced my arm, Ume got away.   
-  
Gasho Ena   
AGH! THE FUCK, UME? SHOW YOURSELF!

Ume Toyo   
I’ve shown WAY TOO MUCH OF MYSELF ALREADY. I’M GONNA KILL YOU, GASHO! I’M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN KILL DESPAIR!   
-  
The lights turned on. I was next to the dart board, where I killed Kenji. I turned around as Ume charged at me with the knife. She pushed me to the ground as I dropped the gun. She had me pinned down with the knife coming straight towards my face. I grabbed the handle of the knife and tried to push it back up.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
D-DROP THE KNIFE, UME!

Ume Toyo   
F-FUCK YOU!  
-  
I quickly moved my head to the right and let go of the knife. It stabbed the ground just beside my head, cutting part of my ear. I punched her face, got up and kicked her.  
Fuck, I kicked her next to the-  
-  
BANG  
-  
I grabbed my side in pain and fell to my knees. Ume aimed the gun at my head, she began to speak, out of breath  
-  
Ume Toyo   
A-Anything to say, psycho?   
-  
I… hate to say-say it but… I need your help right now.

???  
Hahaha! I’ve waited for this moment! LET’S MERGE! Temporarily, of course.

Huh???  
-

Gasho Ena???  
Ooooh Ume, Ume, Ume. UME, UME, UME, UME! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Ume Toyo   
The fuck has gotten into you?

Gasho Ena???  
Oh it feels so good to speak. Ume, I’ve observed you for so long. I’M THE VOICE INSIDE GASHO’S HEAD! HIIII!

Ume Toyo   
Must be the loss of blood.

Gasho Ena???  
Have I told you how much I want to fuck you?

Ume Toyo   
Really? You’re gonna taunt me now? With a gun to your head?

Gasho Ena???  
Oh, Ume. You’re gonna learn.

Ume Toyo   
Learn what? 

Gasho Ena???  
You can’t kill Despair.  
-  
We punched her in the stomach and grabbed the gun. The tables have turned. We un-merged.  
-  
Gasho Ena  
I-I… Ume. It’s me again.

Ume Toyo   
So, not the voice? You crazy fucking bitch. FUCK! 

Gasho Ena  
Anything you wanna say?

Ume Toyo   
Yeah, actually. Suck my fucking titti-  
-  
BANG  
-  
Ume… she’s dead.

???  
Nice, you’re on a roll!  
-  
Gasho Ena  
MONOKUMA!

Monokuma  
Yeeeees?

Gasho Ena  
Was… Was Ume the Leader of Despair?

Monokuma  
NOPE! Good kill tho! BYEBYEEEE!  
-  
No. NO FUCK THIS. NO! FUCK.   
Satoko.  
???  
Satoko.

Satoko.

???  
Satoko.

I walked back upstairs.  
-  
Satoko Nani   
Finally! I heard gunshots, what happened?

Gasho Ena   
She had the upper hand on me for a while but… yeah.

Satoko Nani   
Oh… So it’s over?

Gasho Ena   
No… The Leader of Despair is one of us.

Satoko Nani   
Oh.

Gasho Ena   
Yeah.

Satoko Nani   
Gasho. I don’t wanna die. It could be me. I don’t want it to be me though. And I don’t want it to be you either. Can’t we just live in this hotel together? Who cares if Monokuma kills us? It’s better than dying to each other! Let’s just live the rest of our lives as best friends! 

Gasho Ena   
Okay…. Okay. Hold on a sec, I need to patch my leg up. Do you mind turning around?

Satoko Nani   
Y-Yeah, of course.  
-  
Satoko turned around so she couldn’t see me. I aimed the gun at the back of her head.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Hey Satoko, tell me about your favourite couple you saw from your experience as the Ultimate Matchmaker.

Satoko Nani   
Oh it was great, Gasho! You shoulda seen it! The smile on both their faces. They were so cute together. That’s what I loved about my job. Seeing people become happy, seeing people-  
-  
BANG  
-  
Satoko’s body fell to the ground.  
I burst out crying.  
-  
Monokuma  
CONGRATUUUUUUULATIONS! GASHO ENA, THE ULTIMATE REPORTER, IS THE WINNER OF THIS KILLING GAME. AND I, I AM-  
-  
The Monokuma disappeared as a woman teleported inside.  
-  
Mastermind  
I AM LUCINIA, THE ULTIMATE WITCH, THE WITCH WHO PRACTICED SO LONG TO MASTER HER POWER! MY BIGGEST ACHIEVEMENT BEING THE POWER TO REMOVE ONE’S MEMORY!

Gasho Ena   
…

Lucinia  
I’ll say that again. I AM LUCINIA, THE ULTIMATE WITCH!

Gasho Ena   
Was Satoko the Leader of Despair?

Lucinia  
Here… Have your memory back.  
-  
&&%^$&*(“  
I can feel that voice in my head vanishing.   
The reason I survived my game is because… I created it.  
Hah.  
HAHAHAHAHA!  
IT’S ME! GASHO ENA, THE LEADER OF ULTIMATE DESPAIR! HAHAAAAA!  
-  
Gasho Ena   
HAHAHAHA! AHHHHHH! The fuck! I feel both Despair and Hope! At the same time! Ironically I’m black and white! One on side all I feel is Despair, the need to kill and torture but on the other side I can feel what I just went through. I can feel the pain of losing Satoko and everyone else. WHAT THE FUCK. THIS ISN’T RIGHT!

Lucinia  
Oh, how amazing.

Gasho Ena   
You’ve ruined me. BUT ONE SIDE OF ME DOESN’T CARE! HAHAHA! OH LUCINIA! Oh, I was the one who told Den to host that killing game! I was the one that told Den to get close to you! Awww, I’m sorry for breaking your poor wittle heart. Hisoka too. Ah what a couple idiots. Loved ‘em. I miss Den’s screams. 

Lucinia  
Haha, screw you.

Gasho Ena   
Lucinia. You would have made a great Leader of Despair.

Lucinia  
I’m not Ultimate Despair. I’m the Ultimate Witch.

Gasho Ena   
Psh, okay.  
-  
The walls blocking us from Taneki finally raised.  
-  
Taneki  
Gasho, Lucinia.

Gasho Ena   
HAHHAA! TANEKI! ISAMU! Hiiiii!

Isamu  
Fuckin’ freak.

Gasho Ena   
That’s not very nice…. AHHHHH, I feel so much pain right now. I DIDN’T WANT TO KILL! Wait, yes I did. Wait, NO I DIDN’T. FUCK THIS!

Taneki  
We’re taking you in to try figure out how to stop Ultimate Despair. We should never have brought you in. And Lucinia, I’m so disappointed in you. 

Lucinia  
Now you feel that betrayal. The betrayal of Den. The sadness of Talia. You get it now, right?

Taneki  
I always understood it, Lucinia. Ellenore was my best friend. 

Lucinia  
No. It wasn’t just you anyways. I needed to conquer. And conquer I did. 

Isamu  
What do you mean?

Lucinia  
Oh let’s not spoil the surprise for Gasho.

Gasho Ena   
Oooo, I like surprises!   
-  
Lucinia took me, Taneki and Isamu outside, on the edge of a cliff. We were looking out onto an ocean of Ultimate Despair. They were all chanting Lucinia’s name.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
What? THOSE ARE MY PEOPLE. NOT YOURS! 

Lucinia  
They’re mine now, Gasho. I beat you at your own game. I’m the Leader of Despair now.  
-  
I stood at the edge of the cliff, they hated me.  
The hope in me is glad they hate me. The despair isn’t.  
-  
Gasho Ena   
Taneki. I really didn’t want to kill Satoko. Or anyone. During that game, I was sane. And I’m sorry. HAHAHAHAHA! PUHU!

Taneki  
… Rot in hell.

Lucinia  
That he shall do.

Gasho Ena   
Excuse me?  
-  
Lucinia kicked me.  
I fell off the cliff.  
It feels like slow motion.  
I’m gently falling to my death.  
Who knew my life would end like this.  
Falling into the ocean of Despair.  
Drowning in my own people  
I’m sorry Shikha.   
I’m sorry Hiroki.  
I’m sorry Rei.  
I’m sorry Mokuzai.  
I’m sorry Tama.  
I’m sorry Kenji.  
I’m sorry Tori.  
I’m sorry Torena.  
I’m sorry Azami.  
I’m sorry Shishu.  
I’m sorry Akihiro.  
I’m sorry Yoshinori.  
I’m sorry Ume.

…. I’m sorry Satoko.

Kokuren. I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-  
SPLAT


	13. Epilogue

S w i t c h i n g P o i n t of V i e w: T a n e k i  
-  
We watched as Ultimate Despair ripped apart Gasho.  
-  
Taneki  
Lucinia, you’re the Leader now. We have to take you in. We need to figure out how to stop this.

Lucinia  
Oh I know how.  
-  
Lucinia walked to the edge of the cliff.  
-  
Lucinia  
MY PEOPLE! To show your loyalty to me, you must do only ONE THING! And that is… to TAKE YOUR OWN LIVES!

Taneki  
WHAT?!

Isamu  
Taneki!

Taneki  
WHY ARE YOU SAYING MY NAME? THAT’S EVIL!  
-  
We looked at the ocean as hundreds, thousands, millions started to kill themselves. Shooting themselves, stabbing themselves. It was just a wave of self-inflicted slaughter. This is… This isn’t right!  
-  
Lucinia  
Damn. That’s gonna be an awful clean-up.

Taneki  
WHAT THE HELL, LUCINIA?

Isamu  
Taneki. Despair is over now. It’s okay.

Taneki  
THAT’S BILLIONS OF SUICIDES! THAT’S NOT OKAY!

Isamu  
Taneki- 

Taneki  
NO! I’m calling Kinnie and Alden. Isamu… I can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t. I’m gonna take Lucinia to Kinnie and Alden’s base and lock her up. You can lead Haven now.

Isamu  
W-What? You’re leaving?

Taneki  
Yes. Look at that. How can you support that?

Isamu  
Taneki, please-

Taneki  
I’m sorry, Isamu. But I’m not gonna be able to rest ever again. Goodbye.  
-  
I handcuffed Lucinia and waited at a helicopter pad to wait for Kinnie and Alden.  
-  
Lucinia  
He’s right, Taneki. You should be happy that Despair is over.

Taneki  
Shut up.

Lucinia  
I don’t regret it, but I’m sorry Taneki. You were a good friend to me.

Taneki  
…  
-  
I began to cry.  
Lucinia shut up.  
A couple hours later, I saw a helicopter coming our way.  
It’ll take years to recover from Ultimate Despair.  
But as long as we do it one step at a time…  
Hope will prevail.   
-  
END.  
-  
Where are they now?  
Isamu - Isamu, as the new leader of Haven, is still heartbroken over Taneki’s departure. He created a memorial site to honour the deaths of the killing game that took place, excluding Kokuren and Gasho. Surviving Ultimates aren’t very fond of Isamu’s lead due to his stubbornness and less fun nature, but they endure it anyways. 

Taneki, Kinnie and Alden - Taneki had left Haven to join Kinnie’s and Alden’s base, named ‘Bastion’. She now works as a second-in-command, focusing on clean-up and wrangling up any lost survivors of Despair. The three of them are working together to re-establish schools, stores, entertainment, politics, etcetera. They’re fixing the world.

Lucinia - Lucinia spends all of her time in a cell inside of Bastion, however recently she has begun work around the area such as farming for them. She enjoys it, but dislikes the constant eyes on her from guards. She harvests tomatoes and gives them to the cafeteria. She tries her best to talk to Taneki, Kinnie and Alden, any chance she gets. She always apologises and makes jokes, just like she used to back during their killing game. After time, Taneki gave her a framed photo of Talia. She swears on her that she’ll continue doing her best to help restore the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! There's still more to come from this series, but for now it is over. This'll be the last I write of this for a while so I can start something new! But a prequel will arrive eventually. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
